The Infinite Loops
by rifuki
Summary: Ketika Naruto mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsutsuki, semua chakranya terserap ke tubuh Naruto hingga ia terjebak dalam Infinite Time Loop. Setiap Naruto mati, ia akan kembali ke umur 10th, dan menjalani kehidupan yang SAMA secara berulang-ulang.
1. Who Are You?

_**The Infinite Loops**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Ditulis tanpa mencari keuntungan materil sedikit pun.

_**Warning:**_ Naruto dan Hinata sengaja dibuat _Out of Character (OOC)_. Perlakukan Naruto pada Hinata kasar karena ada alasan yang kuat.

_**Note:**_ _The Infinite Loops_ berasal dari kata _Infinite_ yang artinya tak terbatas dan _Loop_ yang artinya pengulangan. Jadi _The Infinite Loops _berarti pengulangan yang tak terbatas, dalam hal ini pengulangan waktu.

_**Summary:**_ Ketika Naruto mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsutsuki dalam perang dunia ninja ke-4, semua _chakra_ Kaguya terserap ke tubuh Naruto hingga ia terjebak dalam _Infinite Time Loops_. Setiap kali Naruto mati, ia akan kembali ke umur 10 tahun. Menyenangkan? Tidak! Ini kutukan. Naruto dipaksa menyaksikan orang yang ia sayangi mati terus-menerus. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"_**Who Are You?**__**"**_

"Naruto?"

…

"Hei, Naruto?"

…

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Naruto tersadar setelah Iruka memanggilnya berulang kali. Saat itu ia sedang mengerjakan soal tentang materi ninja di papan tulis, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung begitu saja. Seperti akan pingsan. Beruntung ia masih sempat berpegangan pada ujung papan tulis.

Naruto berusaha menegakkan badannya, berdiri dengan ditopang oleh kedua kakinya lagi.

"Aku tak apa-apa," ujarnya.

Setelah itu Naruto mengerjakan soal di papan tulis dengan sempurna. Naruto tak melewatkan satu kata pun dalam jawabannya. Hal itu mengagetkan Iruka dan juga seisi kelas. Seingat mereka Naruto bodoh dalam hal teori ninja.

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Iruka, Naruto kembali ke bangkunya. Ia lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

'_Time looping_ lagi rupanya,' batin Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah sambil menulis angka 18 di telapak tangan kirinya dengan bolpoin.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto hari itu. Anak berusia 10 tahun tersebut mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat. Anak-anak sekelas Naruto tak ada yang sadar karena terlalu sibuk dengan apapun yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Mereka menganggap perubahan Naruto yang bisa menyelesaikan soal sebagai suatu kebetulan semata. Iruka melihat perubahan ini tapi tidak fokus memperhatikannya karena ia punya tanggung jawab untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Berbeda dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang sehari-harinya selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Gadis itu bisa menyadari kalau Naruto tidak hanya jadi pintar menjawab soal, tapi juga jadi bersikap lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Naruto tak lagi membuat keonaran di dalam kelas untuk membuat semua perhatian orang tertuju padanya. Ini sebenarnya hal yang bagus. Tapi justru Hinata menangkap ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diri Naruto. Terutama saat ia melihat kedua mata safir Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja seperti berubah dalam hitungan detik. Tatapan kedua mata safir Naruto menunjukkan rasa kebosanan dan juga beban yang berat. Entahlah mungkin ini perasaan Hinata saja.

* * *

><p>Perubahan sikap Naruto semakin terlihat dari hari ke hari. Ia lebih banyak diam dan serius. Padahal sebelumnya teriakan Naruto akan selalu terdengar di kelas dan itu jadi ciri khasnya. Hinata bersikeras untuk tenang dan menganggap tidak ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Namun setiap Hinata berusaha melupakannya, justru rasa penasaran Hinata makin besar. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan orang yang sangat dikaguminya. Orang yang memberinya semangat untuk jadi lebih kuat. Orang yang jadi panutannya sejak lama.<p>

Hinata semakin sering membuntuti Naruto untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan bocah itu. Jika dulu ia membuntuti Naruto sesekali saja, kini ia melakukannya hampir setiap hari sepulang dari akademi. Untunglah Ko sudah tak lagi menjaganya sehingga Hinata bisa lebih leluasa pergi kemana saja.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto menyadari perbuatan Hinata ini. Namun Naruto memilih untuk membiarkannya dulu. Ia akan mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyikapinya.

Hari ini di akademi diadakan _sparring_ tradisional ninja. _Sparring _diawali dengan segel pembuka berbentuk dua jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah (setengah segel harimau atau biri-biri), yang disimpan di depan dada. Ini sama dengan segel tangan yang umum dibentuk ketika akan membuat berbagai jurus. Tapi khusus dalam _sparring_ tradisional ini, segel itu berarti dimulainya _sparring_, atau berarti 'aku akan melawanmu'. Ada juga segel penutup untuk mengakhiri _sparring_ dengan cara menautkan kedua jari peserta yang dipakai di awal. Menautkan kedua jari peserta bermakna kalau setelah _sparring_ ini kedua orang yang bertanding masih jadi teman.

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto," panggil Iruka yang saat itu bertindak sebagai wasit. "Kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain."

Banyak teman-teman sekelas Naruto yang memuja-muja Sasuke, terutama perempuan. Alasannya klasik, Sasuke tampan dan punya prestasi terbaik di kelas. Dalam _sparring_ kali ini pun sudah pasti mereka menjagokan Sasuke. Mereka berteriak menyemangati Sasuke dan mengejek Naruto agar kalah. Naruto tampaknya tak sedikit pun peduli.

"Aku tak tertarik melawannya." Naruto kemudian mencari sosok yang ingin ia lawan. Ditunjuknya orang yang ia maksud. "Aku ingin melawan Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata tak menyangka saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Ini benar-benar hal yang tak terduga.

"Hah? Kau memilih perempuan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hahaha. Dasar penakut. Bilang saja kau takut kepada Sasuke!" cibir Kiba.

"Bahkan melawan Hinata pun aku yakin kau tak akan menang," tambah yang lain.

"Hahahahaha!"

Tawa pecah di arena _sparring_. Naruto tetap tak mempedulikan tawa dan ocehan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa kau pilih Hinata? Tadi dia sudah melakukan _sparring_," jawab Iruka.

"Sejak _sparring_ ini dimulai, dia adalah _kunoichi_ tercepat di kelas ini. Aku ingin menantangnya."

Setelah itu tawa semakin keras di kerumunan teman-teman Naruto. Mereka tahunya Naruto lemah, jadi memilih Hinata adalah pilihan yang salah karena klan Hyuuga sudah terlatih _sparring taijutsu_ seperti ini. Mereka menganggap Naruto tak ada peluang untuk menang melawan Hinata.

"Diam semuanya!" tenang Iruka. Ditatapnya kembali Naruto. "Tidak bisa Naruto, kau harus melawan Sasuke," jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Kuharap _fansgirl_ Sasuke tak akan ada yang kecewa," ujar Naruto.

Raut wajah Sasuke menegang mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu. Ia marah. Baginya Naruto hanya badut kelas yang tak punya kemampuan apa-apa. Untungnya ia pintar menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Ia tetap mempertahankan wajah _cool_-nya sambil berjalan ke lingkaran tempat _sparring_.

"Baiklah kalian berdua, mulailah dengan segel pembuka," kata Iruka.

Naruto membentuk segel setengah harimau/biri-biri dengan tangan kanan di depan dadanya, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Mulai!" seru Iruka sambil mundur dari tanda lingkaran di tanah untuk memberikan ruang bertarung kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto melesat secara bersamaan, mencoba menumbangkan lawan mereka. Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapannya, namun tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang. Tanpa diduga Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan menendang bokongnya hingga ia keluar dari lingkaran.

Semua orang yang tadi menyoraki Sasuke langsung mematung. Jagoan mereka telah dikalahkan dalam waktu sedetik oleh orang paling bodoh di kelas, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan cara yang tidak elit pula.

"Guru?" tanya Naruto. Iruka tak juga menentukan pemenang saking kagetnya melihat pertarungan Naruto yang singkat.

"Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Iruka. Tak ada tepuk tangan. Tak ada pula sorakan kemenangan dan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman Naruto. Orang-orang di sekeliling Naruto masih terlarut dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Selanjutnya lakukan segel penutup, tautkan jari kalian," seru Iruka.

Naruto malah berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan arena pertandingan.

"Aku ingin tanding ulang. Aku hanya keluar sejengkal dari lingkaran." Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Tidak ada tanding ulang," tegas Iruka. "Tunggu jangan pergi Naruto, lakukan segel penutup dengan Sasuke!"

Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah mendekati Hinata. "Temui aku di sini setelah pulang. Kita akan _sparring_."

Hinata tak sempat memberikan tanggapan tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur melompat ke luar pagar.

* * *

><p>Hinata mengalahkan lawannya dengan cepat dalam <em>sparring<em>. Memang sih tidak secepat Naruto, Neji atau ninja laki-laki lainnya. Tapi tercepat jika dibandingkan dengan sesama _kunoichi_. Wajar Hinata jadi yang tercepat. Klan Hyuuga sudah menjadikan _taijutsu_ seperti bagian dari diri mereka. Setiap pagi dan sore mereka berlatih di _mansion_. Didukung dengan kemampuan mata _byakugan_ yang bisa mendeteksi titik _chakra_ penting di badan lawan. Hinata pikir mungkin inilah alasan Naruto ingin _sparring_ dengannya.

Hinata tak mau membuat Naruto kecewa sehingga ia menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk datang lagi ke tempat _sparring_ saat pulang dari akademi. Walaupun diakui Hinata, ia harus mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya kala itu. Ia dan Naruto akan berdua saja di sana. Apalagi saat mengingat di akhir _sparring_ ia dan Naruto akan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Ini semakin membuat pipi Hinata merona merah. Ditepuknya kedua pipinya untuk mengurangi rasa malunya. Bukan saatnya untuk berpikir itu. Hinata berpikir positif, mungkin Naruto ingin merasakan bertarung dengan klan Hyuuga.

Malang bagi Hinata, ia tak tahu kalau ini sebenarnya rencana Naruto untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya.

Naruto sudah bersila di tengah lingkaran tempat _sparring_ saat Hinata datang. Hinata tidak terlambat menemui Naruto karena memang bel pulang baru berbunyi. Naruto sudah berada di sana karena bolos. Ia tak masuk kelas lagi setelah selesai _sparring_ dengan Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum kepada Naruto untuk mencairkan suasana. Alih-alih membalas senyuman Hinata, Naruto malah bertanya "Hinata, apa kau tahu makna bunga lavender?"

Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menanyakan hal itu. Tapi kemudian Hinata sadar ia suka bunga lavender tanpa tahu maknanya. Hinata akhirnya menggeleng.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah sedih. Ia lalu berkata "Dalam bahasa bunga, lavender berarti pengabdian, keberuntungan, kesuksesan, dan kebahagiaan."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sekarang ia jadi tahu makna bunga kesukaannya. Hinata sebenarnya ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Naruto. Namun tanpa basa basi lagi, Naruto berdiri dan membuat segel pembuka. Kelihatannya Naruto memang ingin langsung bertarung. Mau tak mau Hinata melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto melesat meninju Hinata.

SRAAKK!

Hinata menahan tinju Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanannya hingga kedua kakinya terseret ke belakang.

Hinata melompat ke belakang Naruto. Tanpa diduga Naruto tak kalah cepat dan mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke kepala Hinata.

BUKH!

Hinata menahannya lagi. Kali ini dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ghhh!" Hinata merasa sakit di tangannya saking kerasnya pukulan Naruto.

'Apa-apaan ini?! Ini bukan _sparring_! Naruto-_kun_ serius ingin melukaiku!' batin Hinata.

Tanpa melepas pukulannya, Naruto mengirimkan serangan berikutnya. Sebuah tendangan ke perut Hinata secara telak membuat Hinata terlempar jauh ke pagar besi. Menjadikan Naruto satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di lingkaran. Ia jadi pemenangnya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menarik kerah jaket Hinata. Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk berdiri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Ini peringatan untukmu, Hyuuga. Jangan pernah membuntutiku lagi dan jangan pernah berusaha untuk dekat denganku lagi," bisik Naruto dingin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kedekatan jarak wajah mereka saat itu tak membuat Hinata senang atau bersemu merah karena malu. Kedua rasa itu seolah-olah lenyap. Justru sebaliknya, rasanya hati Hinata hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ketika Naruto melepas badan Hinata, badan Hinata terasa lemas dan ia terduduk kembali di tanah. Rasa sakit di perut Hinata tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya serta air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata lavendernya dibiarkan begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari berturut-turut Hinata tidak masuk ke akademi. Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Kalau saja Hiashi tak membentaknya untuk pergi ke akademi, pasti Hinata akan terus di kamar. Kata-kata Naruto kemarin telah berefek fatal pada diri Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto adalah salah satu alasan Hinata rajin masuk ke akademi. Naruto adalah alasan ia pantang menyerah untuk berusaha jadi ninja yang hebat. Hinata itu sensitif. Ia perlu waktu banyak untuk menata kembali hatinya agar ia siap bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di kelas yang sama.<p>

Setelah 3 hari tidak bertemu, Hinata melihat Naruto kini mulai akrab dengan anak-anak laki-laki lain. Terkadang ia bercanda ringan dengan mereka. Biarpun candaannya tak segila dulu, setidaknya Naruto mau diajak ngobrol. Ini semakin membuat hati Hinata sakit. Sikap dingin Naruto hanya ditujukan padanya. Naruto yang sekarang berbeda dengan Naruto yang pernah menolongnya dari sekelompok anak nakal hingga Naruto dikeroyok bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Di pihak lain, Naruto berusaha tak melakukan kontak mata dengan Hinata. Bahkan jika mereka berpapasan sekalipun, Naruto seperti tak mengganggap Hinata ada. Sikap ini dilakukan Naruto bertahun-tahun hingga menjelang kelulusan _genin_. Ia berharap Hinata akan berhenti mengaguminya.

Naruto harus bersyukur karena harapannya terkabul. Hinata berhenti mengaguminya. Namun sayangnya sikap Naruto telah memicu perasaan lain dalam diri Hinata.

"Ko, ayo kita berlatih," ujar Hinata suatu malam.

"Tidak Hinata-_sama_, tadi pagi Anda sudah berlatih dengan Hiashi-_sama_, lalu dilanjutkan sore hari dengan Hanabi-_sama_. Anda harus istirahat," jawab Ko penuh pengertian pada majikannya.

"Aku ingin lebih kuat."

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon," kata Hinata.

Ko akhirnya menurut karena ia tak bisa menolak permintaan majikannya. Malam itu Ko juga sadar kalau kekuatan Hinata meningkat dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini. Hal lain yang berubah dari Hinata adalah sikap pemalunya yang berkurang. Ia jarang bicara tergagap-gagap lagi. Bahkan Ko melihat Hiashi perlahan menaruh respeknya kepada Hinata. Sekarang Hiashi lebih intens memperhatikan putri tertuanya itu.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, sikap kasarnya kepada Hinata telah memicu obsesi Hinata pada kekuatan.

* * *

><p>Ujian kelulusan <em>genin<em> berjalan lancar bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Kini Naruto bergabung dengan tim 7, sedangkan Hinata dengan tim 8.

"Saatnya memperkenalkan diri kalian. Apa yang kalian suka dan benci, lalu apa hobi dan cita-cita kalian?" tanya Kakashi kepada anggota baru tim 7 yang mulai sekarang akan dibimbingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab pertama. "Hobi, hal yang kusuka dan kubenci sangat banyak. Untuk cita-cita…" Naruto tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sebenarnya ada 1 hal yang jadi cita-cita Naruto. 'Aku ingin mati,' pikir Naruto. Sayangnya ia tak mungkin menjawab itu.

"Kau punya cita-cita? Bukankah dulu kau sering bilang ingin jadi _Hokage_?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Naruto terdiam.

"Itu dulu. Entah kini aku masih menginginkannya atau tidak," jawab Naruto cuek.

Pernyataan Naruto mengagetkan Kakashi, Sakura, dan bahkan Sasuke. Perubahan Naruto sudah sangat jelas terlihat di mata mereka. Sayangnya tak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat Naruto berubah jadi seperti ini.

"Ah, baiklah selanjutnya," ujar Kakashi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun tatapan matanya masih memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Sebelum ini Sandaime memang memberitahu semua _jounin_ pembimbing kalau ada laporan Naruto mengalami peningkatan kekuatan yang pesat.

Sementara itu di tempat lain sedang ada perkenalan Yuuhi Kurenai dengan anggota tim 8.

"Sebutkan nama dan alasan kalian ingin jadi ninja," kata Kurenai. Hinata mendapat giliran pertama memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ingin jadi ninja karena ingin jadi _Hokage_ suatu hari nanti," kata Hinata semangat.

Pernyataan Hinata pun mengagetkan semua anggota tim 8. Setahu mereka yang sering mengatakan itu adalah Naruto.

'Naruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata?' batin Kurenai.

* * *

><p>DUAKH!<p>

Hinata tersungkur ke tanah akibat tendangan Naruto di pinggangnya.

"Kudengar dari Kiba kau ingin jadi _Hokage_? Kau meniruku," bentak Naruto sambil berusaha menendang Hinata lagi yang kini sudah bangkit.

Hinata menangkap kaki Naruto dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyerang perut Naruto dengan _Jyuuken_. Naruto muntah darah dan tumbang ke tanah. Hinata menduduki perut Naruto dan memukuli wajah Naruto bertubi-tubi.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"Aku tak menirumu! Aku meniru Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal! Orang yang sangat kukagumi bertahun-tahun lalu! Orang yang selalu ceria dan ramah!"

"Uhuk… Orang yang kau sebutkan itu sudah mati. Akulah… Akulah Naruto," jawab Naruto di sela-sela pukulan yang dilayangkan Hinata ke wajahnya.

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar, 'Naruto-_kun_' yang kumaksud sudah mati. Karena itulah aku ingin melanjutkan cita-citanya jadi _Hokage_. Ghh!"

Naruto membanting Hinata ke tanah, sekarang berbalik Naruto yang memukul wajah Hinata.

BUKH! BUKH! BUKH!

"Orang lemah sepertimu tak layak jadi _Hokage_!" bentak Naruto.

Hidung dan bibir Hinata sudah mengeluarkan darah sekarang.

Di kejauhan, Kiba melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Hinata. Saat ini tim 7 dan tim 8 sedang berlatih bersama karena Kakashi dan Kurenai sedang ada urusan. Kiba sedang _sparring_ dengan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke dengan Shino.

"Sakura, lihat Naruto dan Hinata," ujar Kiba. "Apa menurutmu _sparring_ harus sampai sebrutal itu?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kiba dan matanya langsung melotot. "Itu bukan _sparring_! Mereka berkelahi!" seru Sakura panik. "Sasuke-_kun_, Shino, bantu aku memisahkan mereka."

Perkelahian Naruto dan Hinata awalnya memang hanya sebuah _sparring_. Lalu diselipi dengan obrolan tentang cita-cita Hinata yang ingin jadi Hokage. Entah siapa yang mulai, setelah itu serangan-serangan yang mereka lancarkan jadi semakin keras dan ujung-ujungnya jadi berkelahi.

DUAKH!

Hinata menendang perut Naruto dan sekali lagi menduduki perut Naruto, lalu memberondongi Naruto dengan pukulan di wajah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang lemah?!"

BUKH! BUGH! BUKH!

Naruto tak sempat menjawab karena Hinata memukulinya tanpa henti. Lama-kelamaan kedua mata lavender Hinata basah. Tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata jatuh ke dada Naruto.

"Aku benci padamu! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tak mengenalmu. K-kau bukan Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal!"

BUAAKHH!

"Kembalikan Naruto-_kun_-ku yang dulu! Kau kemanakan Naruto-_kun_-ku?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak pilu.

Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shino sudah sampai di dekat Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berempat tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diperdebatkan Naruto dan Hinata. Yang terpenting sekarang, Naruto dan Hinata harus dipisahkan sebelum perkelahian mereka makin brutal. Kiba dan Sakura langsung menarik badan Hinata dari atas perut Naruto dengan susah payah. Hinata terus saja meronta dan berusaha menyerang Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Shino menarik tubuh Naruto untuk menjauhkannya dari amukan Hinata. Sebelum tubuhnya ditarik, Naruto berkata "Seperti yang sudah kusebutkan tadi, Hinata. Naruto yang kau kenal sudah mati."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>© rifuki<strong>


	2. Rival

Sebelumnya dalam _**The Infinite Loops**_:

'_Time looping_ lagi rupanya,' batin Naruto. Naruto menulis angka 18 di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu, Hyuuga. Jangan pernah membuntutiku lagi dan jangan pernah berusaha untuk dekat denganku lagi," bisik Naruto dingin.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, sikap kasarnya kepada Hinata telah memicu obsesi Hinata pada kekuatan.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ingin jadi ninja karena ingin jadi _Hokage_ suatu hari nanti," kata Hinata semangat.

Perkelahian Naruto dan Hinata awalnya hanya sebuah _sparring_. Entah siapa yang mulai, setelah itu serangan-serangan yang mereka lancarkan jadi semakin keras dan ujung-ujungnya jadi berkelahi.

BUAAKHH!

Hinata memberondongi Naruto dengan pukulan di wajah.

"Aku benci padamu! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tak mengenalmu. K-kau bukan Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal! Kembalikan Naruto-_kun_-ku yang dulu! Kau kemanakan Naruto-_kun_-ku?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak pilu.

"Naruto yang kau kenal sudah mati."

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Rival**_**"**

"Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian? Aku menyuruh kalian untuk _sparring_, bukan berkelahi," kata Kurenai kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Nada kekesalan jelas sekali terdengar dari kata-katanya. Dua orang yang ditanya Kurenai tak menjawab. Naruto terlihat cuek seperti biasa, sedangkan Hinata merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Sementara itu pandangan Kakashi tak lepas dari muridnya, Naruto.

"Ehem," dehem Kakashi, meminta perhatian dua orang yang sedang diinterogasi Kurenai.

Ia harus memperingatkan Naruto atas tingkahnya yang makin seenaknya. Siapa pun yang memulai perkelahian, memukuli seorang Hyuuga di luar pertandingan resmi adalah suatu kesalahan. Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan tertua dan terhormat di seantero Konoha. Apalagi yang dipukuli adalah seorang perempuan.

"Jika _Sandaime_ tahu masalah ini, dia bisa mencabut gelar _genin-_mu Naruto," jelas Kakashi. Kakashi memegang protektor milik Naruto dan mengangkatnya ke arah Naruto. Tadi protektor itu terjatuh ke tanah saat Naruto dipukuli Hinata. "Sekarang keputusannya ada padamu. Jika kau masih ingin jadi ninja, ambil protektor ini dan jangan berkelahi dengan teman sendiri di luar pertandingan resmi. Tapi jika kau tak ingin jadi ninja, aku akan kembalikan protektor ini kepada _Sandaime_."

Dengan langkah malas Naruto mengambil protektor itu lalu pergi tanpa pamit.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan," ajak Kakashi untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, guru?" tanya Sakura polos.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan pikirkan Naruto. Dia lebih suka latihan sendiri."

Hinata memandang Naruto di kejauhan. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

"Guru Kakashi, kau tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Naruto, 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

Kakashi terkejut Hinata bertanya demikian. Ia bertukar pandangan dengan Kurenai. Kurenai menatap Kakashi seolah bilang 'sudah kubilang, dia tahu'. Kakashi kembali menatap Hinata, ditatapnya dua bola mata _lavender_ yang penuh kesungguhan tersebut. Kelihatannya ia harus bicara dengan gadis ini.

"Sakura, Sasuke, bersiap di sana," perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk lapangan berlatih. "Aku ingin bicara dulu dengan Hinata sebentar."

Sakura dan Sasuke menurut. Sementara Kurenai mengajak kedua murid lainnya ke sisi lain lapangan berlatih.

"Kau tahu ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi kepada Hinata saat mereka sudah ditinggal berdua.

"Ya, aku sudah sadar hal ini dari 3 tahun lalu."

Kakashi lalu bertanya lagi, "Sejak kapan tepatnya? Dan apa perubahan yang paling kau rasakan?"

Hinata menyimpan baik-baik momen tersebut dalam otaknya sehingga mudah baginya untuk mengingatnya kembali.

"Aku pertama merasakan perubahan Naruto saat kami masih di akademi. Suatu hari ketika kami sedang belajar, Naruto disuruh maju ke depan kelas oleh Guru Iruka untuk mengerjakan soal teori ninja. Saat itulah ia berubah secara tiba-tiba. Dia jadi pintar dalam hal teori ninja. Aku tahu dia masih Naruto, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan matanya. Dia seperti orang dewasa yang sedang menyimpan masalah berat. Lalu yang paling kurasakan adalah…" Ada jeda saat Hinata mengatakannya. Ini hal yang membuatnya sakit hati. "Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. Dia berubah jadi membenciku, yang membuatku lebih sakit hati adalah dia hanya membenciku sementara ia bersikap biasa kepada murid yang lain."

"Aku mengerti," kata Kakashi. Kakashi tak ingin membuat Hinata makin sedih. Ia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang di _rookie_ 9 yang tahu sedetail ini, sementara yang lainnya hanya menganggap Naruto sekedar ingin mengubah kebiasaannya. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata sama dengan yang diceritakan Iruka dan Kurenai. "Apa kau masih menyayanginya?"

Hinata menunduk ditanya seperti itu. Jika Kakashi bilang 'masih', itu artinya Kakashi sudah tahu kalau sejak dulu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Sejelas itukah rasa sukanya kepada Naruto? Hinata berpikir meskipun Naruto yang sekarang tak lagi seperti dulu, meskipun Naruto yang sekarang sering bertindak kasar padanya, meskipun Naruto sendiri bilang kalau 'Naruto yang dulu sudah mati', di lubuk hati yang paling dalam Hinata yakin dia masih 'Naruto' dan Hinata masih menyayanginya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum. Perubahan sikap Naruto memang telah membuat Hinata sedih, tapi ternyata tetap tak menghilangkan rasa sayang Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Dengar baik-baik, Hinata." Kakashi memegang pundak Hinata. "Kami sudah sadar ada perubahan di diri Naruto sejak 3 tahun lalu, sama sepertimu. _Sandaime_ sudah mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas ini. Sayangnya, Naruto tak mau bicara setiap kami tanya apa yang terjadi. Bahkan pernah _Sandaime_ turun langsung untuk bertanya, hasilnya tetap nihil. Akhirnya diputuskan kalau Naruto akan diawasi ANBU. Ini sudah tahun ke-2 ia diawasi seorang ANBU. Tentu kau penasaran kenapa kami bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk seorang _genin_, 'kan?"

"Kenapa, guru?" tanya Hinata.

"_Sandaime_ sudah memberiku izin untuk memberitahumu rahasia besar ini jadi aku mohon jangan sia-siakan kepercayaannya."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Naruto adalah anak dari _Yondaime Hokage_."

Hinata kaget. Orang yang disukainya adalah anak seorang _Hokage_?! Namun kemudian saat Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia mulai sadar kalau Naruto dan Minato punya banyak kesamaan dalam hal fisik, terutama warna rambut.

"_Yondaime_ menitipkan Naruto kepada _Sandaime_ sehingga ia punya tanggung jawab atas Naruto. Selama ini kami tak melihat perubahan Naruto ke arah yang mencurigakan, selain perubahan sikapnya yang jadi cuek. Kau lihat sendiri dia menolak untuk latihan bersama. Selama dia tidak macam-macam maka akan kubiarkan. Biasanya dia akan tiduran di bukit _Hokage_ siang-siang seperti ini."

Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya lalu diarahkan ke arah kepergian Naruto. Ternyata benar ia memang sedang berjalan ke arah bukit _Hokage_.

"Jika benar kau menyayangi Naruto, bantu kami mengawasinya. Syukur-syukur kau bisa membantu kami menggali informasi tentang apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Naruto," lanjut Kakashi.

"Tanpa diminta pun aku akan melakukannya," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kakashi ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, cepat kembali berlatih bersama timmu."

* * *

><p>Hari itu Naruto tidur seharian di bukit <em>Hokage<em>. Ia baru pulang menjelang matahari tenggelam.

Sepulangnya ia ke apartemen, Naruto disambut oleh harum aroma jeruk sebagai pengharum ruangan. Lantai apartemen terlihat mengkilap karena tadi pagi sudah dipel. Apartemennya kini dipenuhi barang-barang yang semuanya tertata dengan rapi. Balkon depan dihiasi berbagai tanaman hijau. Lima tumpuk kertas ada di atas meja di sudut ruangan tengah. Tak jauh dari sana ada dua rak yang penuh dengan buku. Di sudut lain ruangan tengah, ada kanvas, palet, standar, dan berbagai jenis cat. Di kanvas yang sedang tertempel di standar, ada lukisan yang baru selesai 80%. Sementara di dinding ada puluhan lukisan yang sudah selesai dalam berbagai ukuran.

Satu lukisan terbesar dan berada di tengah semua lukisan itu adalah sebuah lukisan wanita dewasa yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar 20 tahunan sedangkan di sisi lainnya ada anak laki-laki yang lebih muda, usianya sekitar 17 tahun. Naruto menatap lukisan itu lama. Raut wajahnya tak bisa ditebak. Pikirannya seperti terhanyut ke ingatan masa lalu yang sudah sangat lama.

Bunyi perut keroncongan menyadarkan Naruto dari pemikirannya. Naruto melangkah ke ruang dapur yang tak kalah bersih dari ruang tengah. Tak ada sedikit pun sampah yang ada di sana seperti 3 tahun lalu. Saat ia membuka lemari penyimpanan, bukan lagi _ramen_ yang mendominasi di sana, melainkan bahan makanan seperti daging, ikan, telur, sayuran, dan berbagai jenis makanan sehat lainnya. Naruto menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk makan malam dengan masakan sendiri. _Steak_ dan tumis berbagai sayuran segar jadi menu makan malamnya hari ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto duduk di depan standar dan melanjutkan lukisannya yang belum selesai. Coretan-coretan cat minyak disapukannya ke kanvas tanpa ragu. Ia sudah seperti pelukis profesional. Beberapa kali ia merenggut kesal karena keberadaan ANBU di luar sana mengganggu konsentrasinya. ANBU itu berpikir Naruto tak mendeteksi keberadaannya. Padahal Naruto tahu hingga ke setiap tarikan napas yang dihisap ANBU itu. Naruto ingin lukisannya segera selesai karena ia berencana menjualnya besok.

Setelah lukisan selesai, Naruto menyimpan telunjuknya di dagu untuk memastikan lukisannya sempurna. 'Sip! Lukisan ke-18.416-ku selesai,' katanya dalam hati. Selesainya lukisan bertepatan dengan jam tidur sehingga Naruto langsung tidur.

Pagi sarapan, siang menjalankan misi atau latihan dengan tim 7 (kalau sedang _mood_), makan siang, melihat awan di bukit Hokage sampai tertidur, makan malam, lalu melukis. Itu adalah keseharian Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang.

Tiga tahun ini aparteman Naruto telah menjelma dari yang asalnya seperti kapal pecah jadi seperti museum seni. Hobi melukis Naruto muncul 1600 tahun yang lalu atau saat _loop_ ke-3. Saat itu ia sadar barang-barang dalam kehidupan sebelumnya tak bisa ikut bersamanya, termasuk foto. Maka Naruto menjadikan lukisan sebagai media untuk mengenang orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ingatan orang-orang tersayangnya ia tuangkan dari ingatan ke dalam kanvas. Orang yang tak berbakat melukis pun jika terlatih selama ribuan tahun maka akan jadi seperti seorang pelukis profesional.

Naruto rata-rata bisa hidup sampai umur 110 tahun per masa hidup dikarenakan ia keturunan Uzumaki yang terkenal berumur panjang. Ini adalah _loop-_nya yang ke-18. Itu artinya Naruto sudah mati 18 kali dan sudah hidup sekitar 1980 tahun. Lukisan yang selalu Naruto buat di setiap _loop_ adalah lukisan wanita dewasa dengan 2 anak. Mereka adalah sosok 3 orang yang hidup di kehidupannya yang pertama sebelum rangkaian _loop_ ini terjadi tanpa henti.

Saking seringnya melukis, apartemen kecilnya tak bisa menampung lukisan lagi. Naruto sering menjual hasil lukisannya sekaligus untuk menambah tabungannya. Terkadang ia juga menulis novel untuk mengusir kebosanan. Khusus untuk menulis, itu adalah hal yang baru ditekuni Naruto 200 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto selalu memberi inisial NR di setiap karyanya, baik itu lukisan maupun novel. Saat menjualnya ke toko seni, Naruto akan menutup wajahnya dengan topeng dan memakai jubah hitam agar tak dikenali si penjual. Waktu yang dipakai untuk menjual karyanya adalah antara jam 6 pagi sampai jam 12 siang. Pada jam itu ANBU yang membuntutinya pulang, mengira pada jam itu Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan tim 7 dan tak akan macam-macam.

Pagi pun menjelang.

Tok tok tok!

Naruto mengetuk pintu belakang toko seni tepat jam 6 pagi. Si penjual membukakan pintu dan menyambut Naruto dengan ramah. Ia sudah terbiasa didatangi Naruto sepagi ini selama 3 tahun terakhir.

Ini lukisan ke-18.416-nya dihitung dari pertama kali Naruto melukis 1600 tahun lalu, tapi baru jadi lukisan ke-48 yang dijualnya di masa hidupnya yang sekarang. Transaksi tak berlangsung lama. Naruto mendapatkan uang yang terbilang mahal untuk satu lukisan saja. Maklum saja, lukisannya bagus dan banyak yang tertarik.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku yakin banyak pembeli yang tertarik dengan yang satu ini," kata penjual sambil memperhatikan lukisan abstrak Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa tema yang sedang banyak permintaan bulan ini?" tanyanya.

"Yang banyak permintaan saat ini adalah lukisan bertema musim dingin. Kau bisa membuatnya?"

"Gampang," jawab Naruto.

"Errr, sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang sedang banyak permintaan, yaitu lukisan wajah/_portrait._"

Naruto tersenyum dalam topengnya. "Melukis _portrait_ sangat mudah bagiku. Tapi kau tahu sendiri lukisan seperti itu mewajibkanku untuk diam lama bersama pembeli untuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Sedangkan aku tak ingin berlama-lama menunjukkan jati diriku."

"Kenapa kau tak ingin orang lain tahu siapa dirimu? Bukankah kau bisa terkenal dengan karyamu ini?" tanya penjual, tak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto yang menyembunyikan identitasnya selama 3 tahun mereka bekerja sama.

"Aku tidak butuh popularitas. Aku hanya melukis di waktu luang dan menjualnya karena dinding apartemenku sudah terlalu penuh dengan lukisan."

"Ahaha, maaf-maaf. Baiklah tidak apa-apa," kata penjual. Ia tak mau membuat 'NR' kehilangan minat untuk menjual lukisan lagi kepadanya. Lukisan berinisial NR itu selalu ditawar dengan harga yang tinggi. Tak jarang ada sejumlah kolektor yang kebetulan menawar secara bersamaan sehingga si penjual akan melelang dengan harga tertinggi.

"Aku pergi. Jika lukisan bertema musim dingin sudah selesai aku akan datang lagi," pamit Naruto.

"Aku tunggu, NR," kata penjual itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Naruto berniat untuk menjalankan misi dengan tim-7. Misi kali ini adalah misi ke <em>Nami no Kuni<em>. Naruto sudah hapal seluk beluk misi ini sampai ke detail serangan apa yang akan dilancarkan musuh. Bukannya Naruto tak bosan, tentu saja ia bosan. Misi ini sudah ia lakukan belasan kali. Hanya saja diam diri di apartemen dan tiduran di bukit lebih membosankan.

"Kalian lama," keluh Naruto sambil bersandar di pohon dekat gerbang utama desa Konoha.

"Eh? Kupikir kau tak akan ikut dalam misi ini," ujar Sakura.

"Kupikir kau tak punya keberanian untuk ikut dalam misi tingkat C pertama kita," kata Sasuke, dengan nada meremehkan.

Naruto tersenyum santai lalu berjalan paling depan. Sasuke memang tak pernah berubah meskipun Naruto sudah pernah mengalahkannya. Sasuke selalu tak ingin kalah. "Aku takut kau akan kencing di celana jika tak kubantu," kata Naruto.

"Apa!?" Seorang Sasuke yang kalem pun akan terpancing emosi jika dihina seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, Sasuke, bukankah lebih baik kalau tim kita lengkap?" ujar Kakashi menenangkan sambil menahan pundak Sasuke.

"Ck!"

Kakashi lalu beralih menatap Naruto. "Kau juga Naruto, jika berniat ingin ikut misi, seharusnya kau ikut dalam pertemuan awal dengan _Hokage_ sehingga kau bisa langsung dicatat dalam laporan peserta misi. Apalagi ini misi ke luar desa."

"Bukankah namaku bisa ditulis saat kita pulang?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh. Ia masih saja berjalan paling depan.

Kakashi tak menyangka Naruto tahu kalau peserta misi bisa ditambahkan di laporan pada saat misi selesai. Padahal ini misi pertamanya ke luar desa. "Iya tapi itu prosedur darurat. Setiap misi ke luar desa, pesertanya harus dicatat di awal agar jika terjadi sesuatu akan mudah mengarsipkannya."

"Yayaya," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Tazuna, si pembuat jembatan, hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ninja-ninja yang akan mengawalnya. Ia kemudian menegak araknya. Ia tak yakin pada kemampuan mereka, namun kelihatannya ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ninja-ninja yang mengawalnya bisa diandalkan. Naruto yang terlihat cuek pun ternyata kuat.

Dalam misi ini Naruto sebenarnya tak berbuat banyak. Ia hanya akan turun tangan jika kondisinya sedang mendesak. Ia lebih banyak menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura. Di saat mereka berdua berlatih menaiki pohon dengan memusatkan _chakra_ di kaki pun, Naruto memilih untuk memperhatikan dari jauh. Tak tertarik untuk menaiki pohon meskipun dicap bodoh dan pemalas oleh Sasuke.

Haku dan Zabuza tetap mati di masa yang sekarang. Naruto tak ingin menyelamatkan mereka, karena setelah ia pelajari, kehidupan itu harus selalu seimbang. Saat ada satu orang yang diselamatkan, maka akan ada orang lain yang mati untuk menggantikan orang tersebut. Naruto tak mau di kemudian hari ada orang lain yang mati untuk menggantikan Zabuza dan Haku demi menyeimbangkan dunia.

Misi berjalan sukses dan Naruto mendapatkan bukti pelaksanaan misi. Bukti itu dibutuhkan untuk syarat mengikuti ujian _chuunin_. Itulah hal kedua yang diincar Naruto, selain menghilangkan rasa bosan tentunya. Setelah misi dari _Nami no Kuni_, tim 7 direkomendasikan oleh Kakashi untuk mengikuti ujian _Chuunin._ Kurenai dan Asuma melakukan hal yang sama untuk murid-murid mereka.

* * *

><p>"Heahhh!"<p>

"Gh!"

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Ko. Ia tersudut ke ujung pagar halaman belakang _Hyuuga Mansion_. Telapak tangan majikannya, Hinata, ada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kurasa ini cukup, Hinata-_sama_, sudah malam. Seandainya _chakra_ disertakan di telapak tangan Anda tadi, pasti aku sudah mati," ujar Ko.

Hinata terkekeh sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ko untuk membantunya berdiri. Kemudian Hinata duduk di tepi teras belakang rumah diikuti Ko. Keduanya menegak segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah mereka. Sudah 3 jam mereka berlatih. Sekarang hampir tengah malam dan keadaan _mansion_ sudah sepi. Sepertinya seisi _mansion_ sudah tidur, kecuali Hinata, Ko, dan penjaga malam.

Hinata dan Ko berusaha mengatur napas mereka yang tak beraturan. Saat napas mereka mulai teratur lagi, Ko memulai pembicaraan.

"Sampai kapan Anda akan melakukan ini?" tanya Ko. "Anda sudah jauh lebih kuat. Saya bahkan sudah kalah beruntun dalam 4 hari terakhir ini."

Hinata menyimpan gelasnya yang sudah kosong lalu memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Memang benar dirinya sudah lebih kuat. Bukan Ko saja yang mengatakan hal ini. Kurenai juga sering mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi Hinata tahu ini belum cukup. Ini belum jadi batas kemampuan tertingginya.

"Ini belum cukup untuk mengalahkan dia, Ko," gumam Hinata.

Ko tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud majikannya. 'Dia' adalah Naruto. Sosok yang selalu dijadikan target yang harus dilampaui oleh Hinata.

Ko menghela napas pelan. Terkadang majikannya memang sangat keras kepala. Sudah berulang kali ia bilang kalau Naruto itu lawan yang hebat. Sulit untuk mengejar hingga kemampuan Hinata bisa melebihi, atau minimal setara dengan Naruto. Tapi melihat kerja keras Hinata selama ini Ko jadi punya harapan kalau Hinata bisa mengalahkan Naruto suatu hari nanti.

Plok plok plok!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang mereka. Suara tepuk tangan itu tak lain datang dari ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia datang diikuti oleh adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi di belakangnya.

Hinata dan Ko langsung panik seketika. Mereka berdua mengira Hiashi dan Hanabi sudah tidur.

"Maaf ayah, aku tak bermaksud untuk melanggar jam malam," kata Hinata panik.

"Tidak! Ini kesalahan saya, Hiashi-_sama._ Seharusnya saya tak mengizinkan Hinata-_sama_ berlatih. Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas pelanggaran ini," kata Ko sambil bersujud di hadapan Hiashi.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

"Bangunlah, Ko." Ia kemudian memerintahkan kepada Hinata dan Ko untuk kembali duduk di tempat duduk mereka tadi. "Aku sudah memperhatikan latihan kalian dari kemarin. Terlepas dari pelanggaran jam malam yang kalian lakukan, aku terkesan melihat perkembangan kekuatanmu, Hinata," kata Hiashi.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ini pertama kalinya ayahnya memuji kehebatannya. "A-ayah tidak marah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku bangga putriku mau berusaha jadi lebih kuat."

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata terharu.

Hiashi kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia memang tak pernah berlebihan dalam memperlihatkan ekspresinya. Namun bagi Hinata, melihat ayahnya yang biasanya bersikap datar, kini tersenyum tipis adalah suatu hal yang tak terkira senangnya. Apalagi senyuman itu ditujukan padanya.

"_Nee-san_, kelihatannya kau belum puas berlatih. Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Ko istirahat. Lalu kau melawan aku dan ayah sekaligus. Kau setuju, ayah?" tanya Hanabi.

Hiashi sebenarnya enggan karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi melihat semangat Hinata, ia ingat pada impiannya di masa lalu yang selalu memaksa Hinata untuk lebih kuat. Dulu Hinata lemah, tapi kini Hinata jauh lebih kuat dan semangat berlatihnya berlipat ganda. Justru sebenarnya inilah yang sejak lama diharapkan Hiashi.

"Kau masih sanggup, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi memastikan.

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan maju ke tengah halaman lalu memasang kuda-kudanya. Itu diartikan Hiashi sebagai jawaban 'ya' dari putrinya. Hiashi akhirnya setuju untuk ikut berlatih dan segera bersiap di samping Hanabi.

Mereka bertiga pun terlibat pertarungan hebat.

Tepat tengah malam, Hiashi menghentikan latihan mereka. Ketiganya duduk di dekat Ko dan ikut minum.

"Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud?" tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba.

Hinata awalnya bingung apa maksud pertanyaan Hiashi. Tapi setelah diingat lagi, Hiashi pasti mendengar obrolannya dengan Ko sebelum ini. Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, Hinata menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

"Aku sudah mendengar isu peningkatan kekuatan Naruto yang pesat dari Kurenai. Dia cocok dijadikan target yang ingin kau kejar agar kau makin kuat. Kuakui perkembangan kekuatanmu memang pesat tapi untuk melampaui Naruto adalah hal yang sulit. Kau bahkan belum masuk jajaran ninja elit sekelas Sasuke, Lee, dan sepupumu Neji."

Hinata menunduk. Perkataan ayahnya benar. Hiashi pun tahu kata-katanya tadi cukup menurunkan kepercayadirian putrinya, maka buru-buru ia menambahkan.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata, kini ia menatap ayahnya lagi.

Hiashi mengangguk. "Besok pagi aku tunggu di lapangan berlatih utama Hyuuga. Ada jurus yang ingin kuajarkan."

"Baik!"

* * *

><p>Naruto mengumpulkan formulir ujian <em>Chuunin<em> paling pagi dibandingkan Sasuke dan Sakura karena setelahnya ia ingin tiduran di bukit _Hokage_. Ia tak tertarik untuk pamer kekuatan kepada para peserta dari desa lain yang baru datang ke Konoha.

Memang benar, Naruto sempat mengalahkan Sasuke di akademi. Tapi Naruto tak pernah menerima tantangan dari orang lain setelahnya, termasuk permintaan tanding ulang oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya banyak _genin_ yang justu melihat Sasuke lebih layak jadi lawan, ketimbang Naruto yang cuek dan pemalas. Banyak yang ingin melawan Sasuke, ada Lee dan Neji kakak kelas Naruto yang sudah jadi _genin_ sejak setahun lalu, ada Gaara _genin_ dari Suna, dan banyak _genin_ lain, baik dari Konoha maupun desa lain.

Naruto sengaja membuat dirinya _inferior_ di mata orang di sekitarnya. Tujuan sebenarnya Naruto tak ingin terlalu memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebenarnya sederhana. Naruto pernah sok pamer di _loop_ ke-2, hingga mengundang kecurigaan _Hokage_, bahkan sampai Naruto dikira gila karena bilang umurnya ratusan tahun. Di _loop_ selanjutnya Naruto belajar untuk mengatur kekuatannya, ia akan sesuaikan tingkatan jurus dengan umur dirinya saat itu. Membuat orang lain takjub boleh saja, tapi tetap pada batas yang masuk akal.

Tidur siang Naruto hari itu terganggu saat ia merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat familiar dari balik semak. Padahal Naruto tadinya berniat tidur sampai sore. Tubuhnya seolah sudah otomatis mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain meski ia sedang tidur sekali pun. Naruto sudah bangun, tapi kelopak matanya sengaja tak ia buka karena tahu siapa yang datang padanya.

"Kakashi sudah bilang, perkelahian di luar pertandingan resmi itu dilarang," kata Naruto.

Orang yang mengendap-ngendap di balik semak adalah Hinata. Ia kaget karena Naruto tahu kedatangannya padahal ia sudah berusaha datang sepelan mungkin. Merasa tak perlu bersembunyi lagi, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu. Aku ingin istirahat setelah latihan," kata Hinata.

Naruto muak dengan basa-basi Hinata. Sejak awal Hinata tak pernah istirahat di bukit _Hokage_. Selain itu kalau ingin istirahat tak perlu mengendap-ngendap. Naruto ingin berkata demikian tapi itu akan memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Ia akhirnya memilih tetap diam dan menutup matanya. Akhirnya keduanya diam. Hinata yang terkenal pendiam harus berusaha ekstra keras menghadapi Naruto yang sekarang. Jika dirinya tak memulai pembicaraan maka Naruto tak akan bicara.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Hinata langsung pada intinya.

Hinata melakukan kesalahan besar dengan bertanya demikian. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang dibenci Naruto. Kini ia membuka matanya namun masih berusaha untuk tenang dengan tetap tiduran di rumput.

"Aku berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Sudah kubilang Naruto yang dulu, yang pecicilan dan pembuat onar itu sudah lama mati. Inilah aku yang asli," gumamnya datar.

Hinata tersinggung 'Naruto yang dulu' yang amat disayanginya dibilang pecicilan dan pembuat onar. Maka dengan memberanikan diri Hinata berkata, "Jangan membodohiku. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak kita berumur 6 tahun. Sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari anak-anak nakal."

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal.

"Naruto yang asli adalah yang dulu, bukan kau yang sekarang. Aku-"

GREP!

Secepat kilat Naruto mendorong kedua pundak Hinata ke tanah. Diambilnya sebuah _kunai_ lalu diarahkan ke kepala Hinata.

Hinata melotot, tak mengira Naruto akan menyerangnya. "N-Naruto!"

Ujung _kunai_ mengayun cepat ke kepala Hinata. Ia ketakutan melihatnya sehingga memejamkan mata.

CRAK!

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang terasa. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. _Kunai_ tadi menancap di tanah, beberapa senti saja di sebelah kiri kepala Hinata.

"Aku meleset karena bangun tidur. Ini peringatan kedua. Jika kau berusaha mendekatiku lagi, aku pastikan _kunai_-ku tak akan meleset lagi dari kepalamu," kata Naruto dingin.

Kedua tangan Hinata bergetar, tak bisa digerakkan. Naruto tak segan untuk berusaha membunuhnya. Ternyata meskipun ia sudah berlatih dengan Kurenai, Hanabi, Hiashi, dan Ko, dirinya masih kalah jauh dari Naruto yang anehnya bisa kuat meskipun jarang latihan. Refleks Hinata masih lemah saat diserang secara tiba-tiba. Hinata merasa tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi ketakutan Hinata. 'Kuharap ini akan menghentikanmu,' pikir Naruto. Naruto beranjak kemudian berjalan santai menuruni bukit dengan kedua tangan yang disimpan di belakang kepala, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih bergetar. Dilihatnya kedua telapak tangannya yang lembap karena keringat itu. Berulang kali kedua telapak tangannya dikepalkan untuk mengurangi efek ketakutan. Ia harus mengalahkan rasa takutnya jika ingin mencari tahu kebenaran tentang Naruto. Langkah Hinata akan terhenti di sini jika ia takut kepada gertakkan Naruto.

Bukankah ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?

Hinata mengambil _kunai_ yang masih menancap di tanah, kemudian berdiri, lalu…

BLESH!

Ia menusukkan _kunai_ itu ke punggung tangan kirinya.

Darah segar mengalir dari tangan kiri Hinata. Diikuti rasa nyeri yang menjalar hingga ke sekujur lengan. Hinata tak pedulikan rasa sakit di sana, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya, yang penting kedua tangannya berhenti bergetar. Ternyata cara itu sukses untuk menghentikan rasa takutnya atas Naruto. Hinata harus percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi kini ia sudah menguasai jurus yang telah diajarkan Hiashi.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu di ujian _chuunin_ dan memaksamu bicara!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto berhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kalau saja Hinata tahu, sekarang Naruto sedang menunjukkan reaksi wajah tak percaya. Lagi-lagi cara yang dilakukannya untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari kehidupannya gagal. Lagi-lagi Hinata bertindak ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang diprediksi Naruto.

Naruto tak ingin Hinata melihat reaksi wajahnya. Maka cepat-cepat ia berteriak untuk menghilangkan kekagetannya, "Teruslah bermimpi, Hyuuga." Setelah itu Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Hinata lolos ujian <em>Chuunin<em> babak pertama (tes tertulis) dan kedua (_survival_) tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Memasuki pra-babak ke-3, Naruto mengalahkan Kiba juga dengan cara yang mudah. Tentunya tidak dengan cara mengentuti Kiba seperti di kehidupan pertamanya.

Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji.

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di layar. Sekarang saatnya bagi Hinata untuk bertarung.

Hinata terkejut karena yang jadi lawannya adalah sepupunya sendiri yang berumur setahun lebih tua dan merupakan kakak kelas mereka di akademi. Neji dijuluki seorang Hyuuga _genius_ dan merupakan lawan yang disegani bahkan oleh teman satu timnya sendiri, Lee. Hinata pun tentu tahu sekuat apa Neji karena pada berbagai kesempatan di _Hyuuga Mansion_, Hinata pernah melihat kakaknya berlatih.

"Heh, kita tak akan bertemu di final. Langkahmu akan terhenti di sini," ejek Naruto kepada Hinata.

Sebersit ketakutan Hinata terhadap Neji ternyata disadari Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Hinata tak ingin Naruto menyepelekannya semudah itu. Ia segera turun ke arena. Sementara Naruto bersila di belakang.

"Kau tak ingin melihat pertarungan mereka, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Hinata sudah pasti kalah."

Semua kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto. Apa salah Hinata kepada Naruto? Seingat mereka Hinata itu bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbuat onar atau membuat orang lain kesal. Apa yang membuat Naruto seolah benci kepada Hinata selama 3 tahun terakhir ini? Sakura hanya angkat bahu, sementara yang lain memilih menonton pertandingan Hinata dan Neji.

Di bawah sana pertarungan sudah di mulai. Neji berusaha membuat mental Hinata turun dengan menceramahi Hinata.

"Hinata-_sama_, sebelum bertarung aku akan memperingatimu satu hal. Menyerahlah. Kau tidak cocok jadi ninja. Kau terlalu baik. Kau hanya mengikuti orang lain. Perkembangan kemampuanmu selama tiga tahun ke belakang belum cukup. Kau tak bisa berubah secepat itu. Pecundang tetaplah pecundang. Kau-"

"Cukup, _Nii-san_," potong Hinata, membuat Neji kaget. "Kenapa tidak memberi kesempatan kepada pecundang sepertiku untuk melawanmu? Tentunya mengalahkan pecundang merupakan hal yang mudah untukmu 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang serius. Bahkan Kurenai tak pernah melihat wajah muridnya seserius ini.

Neji tak membuang waktu lagi. Ia mengaktifkan bola mata _byakugan_-nya dan langsung menyerang Hinata. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menyerang dengan pola penyerangan yang nyaris sama, gerakan _taijutsu_ khas klan Hyuuga.

Serangan _Jūken_ berantai yang dilakukan Hinata berhasil ditangkis Neji. Neji tak menyangka Hinata akan mampu memberi perlawanan sesengit ini. Dua puluh menit terbuang percuma hanya untuk meladeni Hinata. Saatnya ia serius.

Neji menangkap tangan kanan Hinata lalu menariknya. Badan Hinata ikut tertarik ke arah Neji, selanjutnya Neji mengincar leher Hinata dengan _Jūken_ miliknya. Kini leher Hinata hanya berjarak 15 senti saja dari serangan Neji.

'Kena kau!' pikir Neji.

Di detik-detik terakhir, Hinata berhasil melepas pegangan Neji. Hinata lalu memanfaatkan kondisi kedekatan tubuh mereka sebagai satu kesempatan untuk ikut menyerang. Hinata menyiapkan serangan yang sama ke arah perut Neji.

"_**Jūken!" "Jūken!"**_

BLAST!

Pukulan Neji mengenai dada Hinata, meleset dari yang asalnya ditujukan ke leher. Sementara pukulan Hinata mengenai perut Neji.

"Uhuk!"

'Pasti sekarang Hinata sedang muntah darah,' batin Naruto.

"Hinata muntah darah!"

'Sudah kubilang-'

"Neji juga muntah darah!"

'Apa?!'

Naruto buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya dan melihat ke arah arena. Kejadian di _loop_ ke-18 kembali mengarah ke alur baru yang melenceng dari yang diprediksi Naruto. Di masa ini Hinata bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Neji!

Hinata dan Neji tersungkur ke lantai. Keduanya tengah berusaha keras untuk bangkit dengan susah payah. Neji berhasil bangun duluan sementara Hinata masih berlutut dengan napas yang tak teratur. Neji kemudian membuat kuda-kuda yang masih diingat Naruto. Hinata tak terlihat akan mundur sedikit pun, justru ia berusaha keras untuk bangun juga.

"Menyerahlah bodoh!" teriak Naruto. Pegangannya ke pagar besi di pinggir arena semakin kuat hingga besi tersebut melengkung. Naruto tahu Hinata mendengar teriakannya, tapi gadis itu tak peduli, ia malah melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum.

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**" **seru Neji.

Terlambat! Neji akan mengarahkan serangannya ke 64 titik _chakra_ di tubuh Hinata.

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**"**

Di luar dugaan, Hinata melakukan jurus yang sama. Itu jurus yang diajarkan Hiashi padanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Neji dan Hinata beradu jurus yang sama. Setiap titik dari titik ke-1 sampai ke-64 mengenai tubuh lawan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terhuyung dan kembali jatuh ke lantai arena.

Naruto bingung. Kenapa Hinata bisa menguasai jurus itu? Setahu Naruto, Hinata tak menguasai jurus itu saat ujian _Chuunin_.

Wasit memperhatikan keduanya. Tak ada yang bangun, keduanya tak mampu untuk berdiri. Dua tim medis sudah bersiap dengan 2 tandu mereka karena melihat dua peserta mengalami luka parah.

Hinata berusaha keras untuk bangun tapi kedua kakinya sulit digerakkan. Kedua penglihatannya kabur. Ia sudah akan menyerah tapi ia ingat kata-kata seseorang. Bocah pirang yang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia sering bilang, "Jadi _Hokage_ adalah impianku. Aku tak akan melanggar janjiku. Itu adalah jalan ninjaku!"

Jika Hinata menyerah sekarang ia tak akan bisa melawan Naruto di final. Ia tak akan bisa memaksa Naruto untuk mengatakan kenapa ia berubah. Ia juga tak akan bisa melanjutkan impian bocah pirang yang ia sayangi untuk jadi _Hokage_.

Wasit mulai menghitung 1 sampai 10. Saat di hitungan ke-9 tak ada yang bangun, ia mengangkat tangan dan berkata "Karena tak ada yang mampu melanjutkan pertandingan, kunyatakan kedua peserta dalam pertandingan ini ka-"

"T-tunggu."

'Aku tak akan melanggar janjiku!' batin Hinata. Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit.

"Aku masih bisa berdiri," kata Hinata pelan. Akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri tegak di tengah arena.

Hening.

"Pemenangnya, Hyuuga Hinata!" seru sang wasit.

Terdengar sorak kegirangan dari pinggir lapangan. Sakura dan yang lain menyoraki kemenangan Hinata. Ia salut pada Hinata, padahal Neji adalah lawan yang kuat. Satu-satunya yang diam di pinggir arena adalah Naruto. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

Neji ditandu ke luar arena menuju ruang medis. Hinata juga disarankan untuk ikut ke ruang medis karena lukanya tak kalah parah. Sebelum Hinata ikut ke ruang medis, ia meminta izin untuk bicara.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata. Perhatian Naruto kini tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Begitu juga dengan semua yang hadir di sana. Hinata lalu mengusap darah yang mengalir deras dari bibirnya dengan tangan kanan. Kemudian tangan kanannya dikepalkan dan diarahkan kepada Naruto. "Demi darah ini, aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu di final!"

Naruto melotot, tak percaya Hinata melakukan hal yang persis sama seperti yang pernah dilakukannya. Dengan perasaan yang tak tentu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan area penonton tanpa berkata apa-apa.

BRUK!

Di lorong menuju pintu keluar, Naruto meninju dinding hingga retak.

'Aku akan mengalahkanmu di final jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menjauhkanmu dariku, Hyuuga Hinata!'

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p>Makasih untuk <em>review<em>-nya. Balasan_ review_ yg ditulis di _ending chapter_ adalah yg anonim dan yg hanya merupakan pertanyaan, itupun akan dirangkum, pertanyaan yg sama akan digabung. Sedangkan _review_ yg pake akun akan dibalas _via PM_, tentunya dengan lebih panjang dan disertai pemberitahuan _update_-nya kapan.

Balesan _review_ anonim:

**Udah selesai **_**hiatus**_**?** Belum. Iseng aja maen. Haha.

**Akan berapa **_**chap**_**?** Belum bisa pastikan sampai berapa _chap_.

**Anda cowok?** Cowok.

**Update berapa kali seminggu?** Saya tipe _author_ yg ga punya jadwal _update._ Kalo emang udah selesai diketik ya langsung _update_.

**Inspirasi dari LN **_**Hakomari**_**?** Bukan. Inspirasinya dari _manga_ _** All You Need is Kill**_/film _**Edge of Tomorrow**_**.**

**Kaguya kekuatannya terserap **_**chapter**_** berapa?** Ga ada di _manga_, itu cuma karangan saya. _**  
><strong>_

Sisanya dibalas lewat PM. Ingat, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yg memberi _review_ meskipun itu hanya _anonim_.

**© rifuki**


	3. Memory

Sebelumnya dalam _**The Infinite Loops**_:

Naruto rata-rata bisa hidup sampai umur 110 tahun per masa hidup dikarenakan ia keturunan Uzumaki yang terkenal berumur panjang. Ini adalah _loop-_nya yang ke-18. Itu artinya Naruto sudah mati 18 kali dan sudah hidup sekitar 1980 tahun. Lukisan yang selalu Naruto buat di setiap _loop_ adalah lukisan wanita dewasa dengan 2 anak. Mereka adalah sosok 3 orang yang hidup di kehidupannya yang pertama sebelum rangkaian _loop_ ini terjadi tanpa henti.

Naruto dan Hinata lolos ujian _Chuunin_ babak pertama (tes tertulis) dan kedua (_survival_) tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Memasuki pra-babak ke-3, Naruto mengalahkan Kiba juga dengan cara yang mudah. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang harus bersusah payah melawan Neji.

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**"**

Naruto bingung. Kenapa Hinata bisa menguasai jurus itu? Setahu Naruto, Hinata tak menguasai jurus itu saat ujian _Chuunin_.

"Pemenangnya, Hyuuga Hinata!" seru sang wasit.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata. Hinata lalu mengusap darah yang mengalir deras dari bibirnya dengan tangan kanan. Kemudian tangan kanannya dikepalkan dan diarahkan kepada Naruto. "Demi darah ini, aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu di final!"

BRUK!

Di lorong menuju pintu keluar, Naruto meninju dinding hingga retak.

'Aku akan mengalahkanmu di final jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menjauhkanmu dariku, Hyuuga Hinata!'

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Memory**_**"**

"Permisi, _Hokage_-_sama_," panggil seorang ANBU dengan topeng kucing bercorak warna merah dan hijau.

"Kinoe. Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Naruto."

"Oh, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan barang yang kumaksud?" tanya _Sandaime_.

"Ya. Saya sudah menggandakan lukisan yang Anda minta," kata ANBU tersebut.

_Sandaime_ menerima lukisan yang merupakan _copy_ dari lukisan yang ada di apartemen Naruto. Ia memerintahkan Kinoe untuk menggandakan lukisan itu setelah mendengar laporan kalau Naruto sering memandangnya lama. Meskipun lukisan tersebut digabung dengan lukisan lain, tapi lukisan itu dibuat lebih besar dari yang lain. Kinoe juga tak melewatkan sorot mata aneh Naruto ketika sedang memandanginya. Pasti lukisan itu sangat berarti bagi Naruto.

Sepasang mata sayu yang sudah dimakan usia milik _Sandaime_ memandang sosok tiga orang di lukisan dengan seksama. Nampaklah di sana gambar seorang wanita dan 2 anak yang sudah beranjak dewasa. _Sandaime_ mengira ia akan mendapatkan petunjuk setelah melihatnya. Ternyata ia salah. Ia tak mengenali satu pun sosok di lukisan tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka."

"Begitu juga denganku, Hokage-_sama_."

"Ini seperti sebuah keluarga."

"Ya. Jika dua orang yang lebih muda diasumsikan sebagai anaknya, maka wanita _Hyuuga_ dewasa di tengah adalah ibu mereka."

"Ibu dengan 2 orang anak yang beranjak dewasa pasti berusia sekitar 40 tahun ke atas. Seingatku tak ada wanita Hyuuga di Konoha yang berusia 40 tahunan dengan wajah seperti ini. Bukankah begitu?"

"Betul."

"Lalu siapa mereka? Naruto tak mungkin melukisnya dalam ukuran besar jika mereka bukan orang penting."

"Apa perlu kita tanya langsung kepada Naruto?"

"Tidak perlu. Dia pasti tak akan menjawab seperti sebelumnya."

Sandaime berpikir sejenak, mencari langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Rahasiakan dulu masalah ini dari Naruto. Lanjutkan saja penyelidikanmu, cari petunjuk lain, catat semua hal yang mencurigakan sekecil apapun itu."

"Baik."

Setelah itu Kinoe menghilang dalam kepulan asap. _Sandaime_ berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruangan _Hokage_. Hampir seluruh bagian desa bisa dilihat dari sana, tak terkecuali apartemen milik Naruto, meskipun hanya terlihat atap dan dinding atasnya saja.

_Sandaime_ menyimpan tangannya di dagu. 'Siapa yang kau gambar itu, Naruto?' batinnya.

* * *

><p>Waktu seminggu yang diberikan panitia ujian <em>chuunin<em> setelah pertandingan pra-babak ke-3 dimanfaatkan oleh Hinata untuk memulihkan lukanya dan berlatih. Hinata kini berlatih bersama Neji. Kebencian Neji kepada anggota _head family, _perlahan menghilang setelah Hiashi menyerahkan surat yang ditinggalkan ayah Neji, Hyuuga Hizashi. Neji akhirnya tahu kalau ayahnya mengorbankan diri bukan semata-mata demi menyelamatkan _head family_, tapi demi seluruh keluarganya. Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya. Ia akan melindungi seluruh _head family_ sebagai seorang anggota keluarga, bukan sebagai _branch family_ yang statusnya bawahan di klan Hyuuga. Melatih Hinata adalah salah satu bukti nyata kalau Neji ingin berubah ke arah yang lebih baik.

Sementara itu Naruto melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata. Seperti biasa, ia tiduran di bukit _Hokage_ setiap siang hingga sore. Ia berpikir dirinya tak perlu berlatih jika hanya ingin mengalahkan Hinata. Namun ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa peningkatan kekuatan Hinata pesat di masa sekarang? Bukannya Naruto takut kalah, hanya saja di _loop-loop_ sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah sekuat ini. Niat awal Naruto untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari dirinya juga tak berhasil. Di masa ini justru Hinata semakin bersemangat mencari tahu segala hal tentang Naruto untuk membongkar rahasianya. Perubahan Hinata ini terus merembet pada perubahan-perubahan alur cerita lainnya di masa ini. Kalau begini caranya, maka akan terjadi efek domino. Alur yang satu akan mempengaruhi alur lainnya hingga terbentuk alur cerita baru yang belum pernah dilalui Naruto selama 18 masa hidup.

Hei, tunggu dulu!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto melengkungkan bibirnya, 1900 tahun hidupnya dilalui dengan membosankan. Jika kini alur yang akan dilaluinya berbeda, maka ia akan sedikit terhibur. Ini membuat rasa bosannya menjalani hidup perlahan terobati. Kini ia menghadapi masa depan yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Naruto segera beranjak dan menatap jauh ke arah desa Konoha. Angin senja menerpa rambut pirangnya.

'Mungkin gertakkanku selama ini tak cukup,' pikir Naruto. 'Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau akan berusaha, Hyuuga!'

Naruto melompat dari bukit _Hokage_ menuju ke desa. Perutnya sudah minta diisi, saatnya ia menyiapkan makan malam. Malam ini ia akan memasak makanan enak lagi.

* * *

><p>Hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh Hinata datang juga. Final ujian <em>chuunin<em> sudah di depan mata. Kini ia dan 6 orang lainnya sudah berada di arena pertandingan sehingga total peserta ada 7 orang (Sasuke belum datang). Hari ini Naruto memakai _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dipadu dengan pakaian jaring di bagian dalamnya. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya ia memakai celana pendek ninja selutut yang juga berwarna hitam. Jaket dan celana _orange_-nya entah sudah kemana. Ia tak pernah memakainya lagi.

Pertandingan disaksikan oleh ribuan penonton dari Konoha maupun dari luar Konoha. Hinata yang baru pertama mengalami ini tentu saja merasa bangga. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Naruto, dia sudah pasti merasa bosan karena sudah mengalami kejadian ini belasan kali.

Pertandingan pertama adalah Naruto melawan Hinata.

Penonton tak begitu tertarik karena mereka belum tahu kalau Hinata sudah kuat sekarang. Sedangkan mengenai Naruto, ia masih dicap pemalas oleh penduduk desa. Pertandingan yang justru dinantikan banyak orang adalah pertandingan Sasuke. Naruto tak tersinggung mengenai hal itu karena itulah yang ia inginkan sejak awal. Ia tak ingin mengundang perhatian orang secara berlebihan.

Wasit memanggil Naruto dan Hinata untuk bersiap.

"Aku memberimu waktu 1 menit," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat telunjuknya.

Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. _Sufix –kun_ sudah jarang terdengar lagi dari gadis itu saat memanggil nama Naruto. Bukannya Hinata sudah tidak menyukai Naruto lagi, ia tetap menyukainya. Tapi _sufix_ itu terasa tak cocok dengan karakter Naruto yang dingin dan kasar seperti sekarang.

"Kau ingat pertarungan pertama kita 4 tahun lalu?"

Hinata mengingat kembali pertarungan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Pertarungan pertama mereka terjadi setelah pulang dari akademi di lapangan berlatih empat tahun lalu. Itu salah satu kenangan pahit bagi Hinata. Saat itu pertama kalinya Hinata tahu kalau sikap Naruto padanya berubah drastis.

"Aku mengingatnya, pertarungan 4 tahun lalu di akademi," jawab Hinata.

"Bagus. Saat itu aku mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 5 detik. Aku akui kau sudah lebih kuat sekarang jadi aku putuskan untuk mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 60 detik atau tepat 1 menit dalam final ujian _chuunin_ ini."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata merasa diremehkan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" bentak Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum karena usahanya membuat Hinata kesal telah berhasil. Kedua orang itu memasang kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing. Oh ralat, Hinata yang memasang kuda-kuda khas Hyuuga, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri tegak dan menatap datar ke arah Hinata.

Wasit pertandingan final melihat kedua peserta sudah siap sehingga ia akan memulai pertandingan.

"Mulai!"

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Naruto. _Chakra_ sudah dipusatkan di kedua tangannya. Enam puluh detik adalah waktu yang singkat sehingga ia harus menyerang secara eksplosif maksimum. Ia harus mengeluarkan kekuatan terbaiknya dalam waktu 1 menit. Tapi Hinata berpikir waktu sesingkat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

"_**Jūken!"**_

Hinata menyerang dada Naruto dengan _Jūken_ di tangan kanannya. Gerakan itu dibaca dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Naruto melangkah ke kanan dan sedikit menunduk. Dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya, Naruto menangkap tangan kanan Hinata sekaligus menariknya. Lutut Naruto dilayangkan cepat ke perut Hinata.

BUGH!

"Uhuk!"

Hinata terbatuk. Ulu hati Hinata terkena lutut Naruto dengan keras.

Serangan Naruto dilanjutkan dengan memukul punggung Hinata dengan kedua tangan hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah. Serangan tidak selesai di situ. Naruto menendang Hinata yang sedang terkapar di tanah hingga gadis itu terlempar jauh ke pinggir arena dan berguling berkali-kali.

Penonton menatap pemandangan di hadapam mereka ngeri. Naruto melawan Hinata dengan cepat dan beringas. Pertandingan yang asalnya tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh penonton, kini jadi pusat perhatian seisi arena. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata Naruto ninja yang hebat hingga bisa menandingi seorang keturunan Hyuuga.

Naruto tahu serangannya tadi belum cukup. Naruto berlari dan bermaksud menendang Hinata lagi. Saat itu Hinata baru bangun dari posisinya, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur ada di hadapannya.

"Heaaah!"

"_**Hakke Sanjūni Shō!"**_

"Terlambat!" teriak Naruto. Hinata melotot, 32 serangan totokan memang sebagian besar mengenai badan Naruto, namun jarak Naruto sudah terlalu dekat. Naruto tak mempedulikan serangan Hinata dan terus masuk ke area serang Hinata. Naruto menggapai Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Ghhk!"

BRAK!

Leher Hinata dicekik Naruto dan badannya didorong ke tembok batas arena. Kepala bagian belakang Hinata berdarah karena membentur tembok. Ia mati-matian melepas pegangan tangan Naruto di lehernya. Sayangnya pegangan tangan Naruto itu kuat sekali.

Di pihak lain, baju Naruto sobek di beberapa bagian karena terkena serangan Hinata. Bahkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka, jelas terlihat bekas luka totokan berwarna merah.

"Kenapa k-kau masih bisa bergerak? Seharusnya jalur _chakra_ ke tanganmu sudah kacau," tanya Hinata. Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau pikir serangan seperti itu akan menghentikanku?"

"Jangan bermimpi!" teriak Naruto, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengepal.

BUKH!

Naruto memukul wajah Hinata.

Darah segar keluar dari hidung Hinata. Rangkaian pukulan selanjutnya membuat pipi Hinata mulai tergores dan membiru.

Hinata menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Dia terpojok di tembok. Ini posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Kalau begini terus ia akan kalah. Hinata menarik napas panjang. Saat pukulan Naruto selanjutnya mengarah ke wajahnya lagi, Hinata menangkisnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu menanduk kepala Naruto.

DUAKH!

Naruto terhuyung ke belakang. Pegangan di leher Hinata terlepas. Hinata merasakan kepalanya pusing karena tandukan barusan. Tapi Hinata harus tetap melanjutkan serangannya. Ini kesempatannya untuk menyiapkan serangan lain.

"Jika 32 titik tidak berhasil, bagaimana jika 64 titik? Apa kau bisa bertahan?"

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**"**

* * *

><p>Asap yang tercipta dari serangan Hinata menutupi arena untuk beberapa detik. Saat asap hilang, terlihatlah efek serangan Hinata tadi. Tembok bagian timur arena pertandingan hancur karena serangan Hinata. Sementara itu tubuh Naruto terlempar ke tengah arena. Ia terkena 64 totokan Hinata dengan telak kali ini.<p>

"Kurasa ini sudah berakhir, menyerahlah Naruto!" teriak Hinata sambil mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia tahu jalur _chakra_ di sekujur tubuh Naruto sudah dihentikan, tapi Naruto tak akan mati semudah itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara. Naruto lain datang dari reruntuhan tembok arena. Ia sudah mengarahkan serangannya ke perut Hinata.

"Oh, tidak!"

Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis serangan Naruto. Namun itu tidak cukup. _Rasengan_ menghancurkan kedua lengan jaket Hinata, juga melukai kedua tangan Hinata. Tidak itu saja, karena tangkisan itu tak cukup kuat, _rasengan_ berlanjut menyerang ke perut Hinata.

Hinata terjatuh di samping Naruto yang asli di tengah arena.

Naruto yang asli bangun. "Aliran _chakra_-ku memang sudah berhenti. Tapi aku punya _chakra_ lain yang berwarna merah. _Chakra_ yang jauh lebih hebat dari _chakra_ biasa. Seharusnya kau jeli melihatnya.

'Jadi itu sebabnya,' pikir Hinata. 'Pasti _chakra_ merah itu milik Kyuubi.'

"Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk lagi. Kali ini darah dalam jumlah yang banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Naruto menarik kerah jaket Hinata, memaksanya berdiri. Ditatapnya wajah yang sudah berlumuran darah itu. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," panggil Naruto. "Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kekuatan kita berada di tingkatan yang berbeda. Kau bahkan tak sadar kalau sebelum terkena seranganmu aku sempat membuat seorang _bunshin_. Kalau begini terus sampai kapanpun kau tak akan mampu mengalahkanku. Kupikir kau akan menghiburku di masa ini, kupikir kau bisa lebih kuat dari ini. Ternyata aku salah. Lihat keadaanmu saat ini. Kaulah yang seharusnya menyerah."

Hinata menggeleng. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai kedua pundak Naruto.

"Jika aku… menyerah, kau… tak akan mengatakan… rahasiamu," bisik Hinata terputus-putus.

DZIGH! DZIGH! DZIGH!

Naruto kembali memukuli wajah Hinata tanpa ampun. Dari arah samping, dari arah bawah (rahang), juga dari arah depan

"Keras kepala! Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?!"

Hinata sudah tak berdaya, tak bisa melawan, tapi gadis itu tetap saja memegang erat kedua pundak Naruto. Merasa tak ada jalan lain lagi, Naruto mengambil _kunai_ dari kantongnya.

Hanabi melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. "Menyerahlah, _Nee-san_!" teriak Hanabi dari bangku penonton. Ia tak tega melihat kakaknya akan dihabisi Naruto. Lagi-lagi Hinata masih diam. Hampir semua penonton berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ada yang tak tega seperti Hanabi, ada yang penasaran apa Naruto akan benar-benar membunuh Hinata, ada pula yang bersikap biasa karena sudah tahu resiko ujian _chuunin_, saat kau mengikuti ujian _chuunin_, maka kau harus siap mati.

Naruto mendecih melihat sikap Hinata yang diam saja.

"Baiklah. Kau yang meminta ini. _Kunai_ ini tak akan meleset seperti dulu!"

_Kunai_ diarahkan ke kepala Hinata.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata untuk terakhir kali. Ia mati-matian menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau Hinata di hadapannya berbeda dengan Hinata yang hidup di kehidupan pertamanya. Ia harus menganggap kalau Hinata yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Hanabi mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya di badan Hiashi. Hiashi sedang mati-matian menahan amarahnya melihat putri tertuanya jadi sasaran serangan Naruto. Tak lama lagi besi tajam itu mengenai wajah putrinya. Ia ingin sekali menolong tapi ia tahu ujian _chuunin_ adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Kemungkinan kematian adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung semua peserta ujian _chuunin_.

"Mati kau!"

"Jangan lakukan ini, Naruto-_kun._"

Naruto mematung.

"_Hime_?!"

* * *

><p>Naruto melotot menatap sosok 'Hinata' yang tadi bicara di hadapannya dengan tak percaya. Jika saja yang bicara padanya Hinata kecil yang jadi lawannya dalam final ujian <em>chuunin<em>, Naruto tak akan peduli. Masalahnya yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah Hinata dewasa yang pernah jadi istrinya di kehidupan pertamanya 1900 tahun yang lalu. Wanita dewasa berusia 40 tahunan yang nampak anggun sekali dengan _yukata_ ungu mudanya.

Di pinggir arena, penonton bertanya-tanya melihat Naruto menghentikan _kunai_-nya sejengkal saja dari wajah Hinata. Sosok yang ada di hadapan Naruto sebenarnya tetap Hinata kecil dari _loop_ ke-18 (masa sekarang), Hinata yang sedang mati-matian berusaha membongkar rahasia Naruto. Tapi penglihatan Naruto justru memproyeksikan Hinata dewasa. Tak lama kemudian ingatan tentang semua Hinata yang pernah ia temui bercampur aduk di kepala Naruto. Sosok 16 Hinata lain berkelebat dalam ingatan Naruto. Kepalanya seolah ingin pecah.

"Gah!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan tangan kiri. "Kenapa kau mencegahku, _Hime_?"

Hinata dewasa dalam bayangan Naruto menatapnya sedih. "Jika kau membunuhnya, kau hanya akan memperpanjang penderitaanmu. Kau juga menyakitinya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tapi dia bukan Hinata! Dia hanya ilusi, kaulah yang nyata!"

Hinata dewasa menggeleng.

"Semua Hinata yang hidup setelahku adalah nyata. Justru akulah ilusi yang selalu hidup di pikiranmu. Aku sudah mati 1900 tahun lalu, Naruto-_kun_. Kenapa kau tak mau melupakanku? Masaku sudah habis. Jadi aku mohon lepaskan aku dari ingatanmu, dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan Hinata yang masih hidup."

"Tapi dia tidak mengingatku! Untuk apa menjalani kehidupan dengan Hinata lain jika pada akhirnya mereka akan melupakanku saat mereka mati? Setiap aku mati aku dipaksa memasuki _loop_ dan kembali ke usia 10 tahun, semua kejadian di kehidupan sebelumnya seolah menguap begitu saja. Semua Hinata setelahmu tak mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, bahkan semua orang tidak mengingatnya!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena tak bisa mengingatmu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mengingat semua _loop_-"

"Itu masalahnya!" potong Naruto dengan intonasi yang keras. Hinata dewasa tidak tersinggung karena ia tahu tekanan yang dialami Naruto. "Kenapa hanya aku yang terjebak dalam _loop_ ini? Kenapa hanya aku yang punya ingatan atas semua _loop_ yang kulalui? Aku muak dengan semua ini. Setelah masa ini berakhir aku tak ingin terbangun lagi. Aku ingin mati, _Hime_."

Hinata dewasa berubah murung. Ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mengusap pipi Naruto lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana keluar dari _infinite loop_ ini. Jika kau satu-satunya orang yang mengingat semua _loop_, maka kaulah yang jadi kunci dari rangkaian _loop_ ini. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin memohon satu hal padamu, berhentilah memikirkanku dan lanjutkan hidupmu dengan Hinata yang hidup di masa sekarang. Jangan terus menerus menghindarinya. Jika kau menghindarinya, maka itu sama artinya dengan kau menghindariku. Jangan pula menyakitinya, atau bahkan membunuhnya, itu akan menambah beban mental yang kau emban. Jika begini terus kau akan semakin sedih, stress, dan kau bisa…"

Hinata dewasa tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto menunduk, ia mengerti apa maksud perkataan Hinata dewasa.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Aku harus pergi," kata Hinata dewasa. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menjauh. "Tolong lupakan aku setelah ini."

"Tunggu, _Hime_!"

Naruto ingin mengejar Hinata dewasa tapi kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hime!<em> Ugh!_"_

Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Ia menoleh ke arah dadanya. Bajunya hancur, beberapa bagian kulitnya sobek, ada 2 luka besar yang menyebabkan lapisan daging Naruto terlihat.

"Arghhhhh," teriak Naruto kesakitan. Ia berlutut saking sakitnya.

"Kau ceroboh. Membiarkan musuhmu dalam jarak dekat sedangkan kau melamun. Kau malah memanggil _hime, hime, hime_. Siapa itu _hime?_" bisik Hinata kecil di hadapan Naruto. Di kedua tangannya ada _chakra_ biru berbentuk kepala singa. Itu _Jūho Sōshiken!_ Hinata berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Hinataaa!" bentak Naruto. "Kau sudah membuatku marah sekarang!"

Naruto memakai rencana cadangannya. Padahal tadinya ia mengira tak akan menggunakan rencana ini.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" "Kai!"**_

Jurus pertama mendatangkan 1 _bunshin _Naruto dari gunung Myoubokuzan, lalu jurus kedua menghilangkannya. Setelah _bunshin_ itu menghilang, energi alam dari _bunshin_ tersebut berpindah ke tubuh Naruto. Luka di dada Naruto sembuh dengan cepat dan Naruto mendapat kekuatan penuh lagi.

Itu membuat Hinata dan semua penonton menatapnya tak percaya. Tak terkecuali seorang ANBU bertopeng kucing bercorak merah-hijau dan _Sandaime_. Penonton mungkin tak ada yang tahu jurus apa yang digunakan Naruto. Tapi ANBU dan _Sandaime_ tahu kalau itu _Senjutsu_.

Penonton hanya tak menyangka Naruto bisa sekuat ini tanpa tahu jurus apa yang digunakannya. Mereka juga kagum karena Naruto sudah memikirkan rencana sebelum bertarung. Hanabi dan Hiashi sudah pasrah menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Hinata memang sangat keras kepala jika berkaitan dengan hal yang berbau Naruto.

Naruto merasa tak perlu bermain-main lagi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Naruto melesat ke hadapan Hinata. Serangan _Jūho Sōshiken_ Hinata lainnya dihindari Naruto dengan mudah. Naruto mengambil _kunai_ lain dari kantongnya. Diarahkannya _kunai_ tersebut ke arah wajah cantik Hinata, persis seperti sebelumnya.

"_Jangan lakukan ini, Naruto-kun."_

"_Kau hanya akan memperpanjang penderitaanmu." _

"_Kau juga menyakitinya."_

"_Lanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan Hinata yang masih hidup."_

"_Tolong lupakan aku setelah ini."_

"Aarrrggghhhh!" Perkataan Hinata dewasa terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto. Di detik-detik terakhir Naruto membelokkan arah _kunai_-nya.

BLESH!

"Ghhkkk!"

Hinata tumbang ke tanah. Mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan darah, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Naruto telah menusuk jantung Hinata.

"Aku menang, Hinata," gumam Naruto.

"Aku yang… menang," balas Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris tak bisa didengar. "Ini sudah lebih dari 1 menit. Kau harus ceritakan rahasiamu."

Naruto menanggapinya datar. Naruto kemudian membungkuk di samping tubuh Hinata. Tatapan datar itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan sendu.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai hilang, Hinata merasakan belaian lembut Naruto di pipinya. Setelah itu Naruto semakin menurunkan wajahnya. Jempol tangannya mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibir Hinata kemudian memainkan bibir bawah Hinata. Lalu Naruto memiringkan wajahnya. Ia seperti bermaksud mencium Hinata.

Hinata bingung dengan sikap Naruto ini. Hinata memejamkan mata, menunggu ciuman Naruto. Tapi ciuman itu tak pernah dirasakannya.

"Gadis bodoh, semua orang di arena ini tahu siapa yang menang. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apa-apa padamu," bisik Naruto.

Hinata segera membuka matanya dan Naruto sudah tak ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba tanpa Hinata sadari sepasang mata lavendernya mengeluarkan air mata, air mata yang kemudian bercampur dengan darah di wajahnya.

Awalnya Hinata bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ia mengira dirinya menangis karena kecewa tidak jadi dicium Naruto atau karena gagal mengalahkan Naruto dan membongkar rahasianya.

Tidak!

Baginya dua hal itu adalah alasan yang kekanakan. Alasannya lebih kuat dari itu hingga membuat tangisnya tak henti-henti.

Hinata kecewa karena kini ia merasa semakin jauh dengan sosok Naruto-_kun_ yang diingatnya sejak kecil. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan sosok Naruto-_kun_ yang ramah dan murah senyum. Ia sangat merindukan aura hangat yang dipancarkan sosok yang sangat disayanginya tersebut. Rasa sakit di dada Hinata pun kini jadi dua kali lipat antara sakit secara fisik terkena tusukkan dan sakit hati.

* * *

><p>Naruto dinyatakan sebagai pemenang ujian <em>chuunin<em> babak ke-3 melawan Hinata. Tapi ujian _chuunin_ harus terganggu oleh invasi Konoha oleh Orochimaru. Meskipun saat ini pikiran Naruto dipenuhi pemikiran atas Hinata, Naruto masih punya kesadaran untuk melindungi Konoha dari serangan Orochimaru. Naruto harus mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya, yaitu mengalahkan Gaara.

"… akhirnya aku sadar, aku sendirian di dunia ini. Kalau begitu kenapa aku hidup? Aku terus mempertanyakan itu selama ini. Hanya dengan membunuh orang aku merasa keberadaanku berguna…"

Naruto sudah 18 kali mendengar permasalah Gaara ini.

_Mood_ Naruto sudah terlanjur jelek hari ini. Banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengalahkan Gaara dengan cepat. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung berubah jadi _mode_ Kyuubi untuk melawan Gaara dan Ichibi. Di kehidupan pertama pun ia berubah jadi Kyuubi, meskipun dulu hanya _henge_, dan tak ada penduduk yang curiga. Kebanyakan penduduk terkena _genjutsu_ dan tidur, sedangkan kebanyakan ninja sedang bertarung.

Ichibi bisa dilumpuhkan dengan cepat. Setelah itu Naruto menonaktifkan _mode_ Kyuubi-nya. Ia menarik Gaara dan menahannya di sebuah pohon, memegang kerahnya dengan kuat hingga tubuh Gaara terangkat. Gaara sudah tak mampu melawan.

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan!"

BUKH!

Naruto memukul wajah Gaara.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan? Tatap mataku!" bentak Naruto. "Aku merasakan kesepian yang jauh lebih parah darimu!"

Gaara melotot tak percaya. Ia melihat beban yang sangat berat di kedua sorot mata safir Naruto.

"Jika kita sama, lalu kenapa kau begitu kuat? Kenapa aku tidak bisa sekuatmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau menjalani hidupmu dengan cara yang salah. Kau seharusnya hidup untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, bukan untuk membunuh orang. Kau bisa keluar dari rasa kesepianmu dengan melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagimu."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah sedih.

'Kau bisa keluar dari penderitaanmu, sedangkan aku tak bisa keluar dari penderitaan ini. Aku akan terus merasa kesepian entah sampai berapa ribu tahun lagi,' batin Naruto.

Temari dan Kankuro datang menjemput Gaara. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke datang. Naruto melepaskan Gaara dengan baik-baik. Ia melarang Sasuke untuk menyerang karena ia tahu suatu hari Gaara akan berubah jadi lebih baik.

Hari yang panjang ini diakhiri dengan duka mendalam bagi seluruh penduduk Konoha. _Sandaime_ mati di tangan muridnya sendiri, Orochimaru.

Bukannya Naruto tak mau menolong _Sandaime_, tapi lagi-lagi ia harus memperhitungkan keseimbangan dunia. Jika _Sandaime_ tidak mati hari ini, maka harus ada yang menggantikan kematiannya hari ini. Itu akan lebih merepotkan bagi Naruto. Sekarang saja ia belum tahu pasti kalau alur yang dijalaninya di _loop_ ke-18 itu bagus. Perubahan sikap Hinata telah merubah berbagai hal di masa sekarang.

Naruto ikut datang ke pemakaman _Sandaime_ tapi raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan. Itu adalah masalah lain yang dihadapi Naruto akibat _infinite loop._ Kepekaan hati Naruto terhadap orang yang meninggal terus berkurang. Sekarang hatinya mulai merasakan kebal, imun. Naruto tak merasakan kesedihan sebagaimana dalam kehidupan pertamanya saat _Sandaime_ meninggal. Hatinya seakan mengingatkan kalau setelah Naruto mati pun, ia akan kembali ke usia 10 tahun dan di sana _Sandaime_ akan hidup lagi. Ini berlaku kepada seluruh orang terdekatnya yang mati, Asuma, Jiraiya, dan lain-lain. Naruto merasa hidupnya tidak berharga, bagaikan ilusi.

Naruto memandang tulisan angka 18 di telapak tangan kirinya. Ini baru _loop_ ke-18, jika _loop_ terus terjadi, bisa saja dalam _loop_ ke-50 nanti ia sudah sepenuhnya kebal pada rasa sedih. Ia tak akan bisa merasakan lagi kesedihan. Kematian orang tak akan berarti lagi baginya.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto pada loop ke-100? 1000? Mungkin hati Naruto akan benar-benar beku saking seringnya mengulangi kejadian yang sama.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang, <em>Hime<em>," kata Naruto saat sampai di apartemennya. Seperti biasa ia akan menyapa lukisan besar di ruangan tengah. Gambar di lukisan tersebut adalah gambar keluarganya di kehidupan pertama, sebelum rangkaian _loop_ ini terjadi. Di sana ada istrinya Hinata yang selalu ia panggil _Hime_, dan dua anaknya, Yuki dan Ame. Kali ini ia diam agak lama di hadapan lukisan tersebut. Dipandangnya sosok Hinata di sana. "Kenapa tadi kau mencegahku?" tanyanya.

Naruto diam lagi. Dirinya seperti sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban. Tentu saja tak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Ah sudahlah. Sekarang, kita akan makan malam. Aku lelah jadi kita makan malam dengan _ramen instan_ saja malam ini."

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke dua sosok lain di lukisan tersebut.

"Hmm? Oh, maaf Yuki, Ame, aku melupakan kalian. Aku akan membuatkan kalian makan malam juga."

Yuki adalah anak perempuan Naruto yang dalam lukisan berambut pirang panjang, sedangkan Ame adalah anak laki-laki Naruto yang berambut indigo pendek. Kedua anak Naruto diberi nama sesuai waktu kelahiran mereka. Yuki lahir di saat musim salju sedangkan Ame saat musim hujan 3 tahun kemudian. Penamaan yang sangat sederhana tapi Hinata tak keberatan dengan itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, 4 _cup ramen instan_ sudah siap di atas meja makan.

"Selamat makan," seru Naruto. Ia makan dengan lahap. Tapi lama-kelamaan kecepatan makan Naruto melambat dan kemudian berhenti. Disimpannya _cup ramen_ di atas meja. Kenyataan seperti menghantamnya.

'Kenapa aku menyeduh 4 porsi? Kenapa aku bicara sendiri?' pikirnya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Ini tidak baik. Beban di kepala Naruto sudah semakin berat hingga ia terus membayangkan keluarganya di masa lalu. Kenangan di _loop-loop_ sebelumnya bercampur dengan kenyataan masa kini. Naruto bisa gila kalau terus begini.

"Sial!"

BRAK!

Naruto membanting meja makan hingga semua yang ada di atasnya terlempar. _Cup ramen_ beserta isinya terlempar ke segala arah, sementara noda kuah menempel di dinding, lantai, dan perabot lainnya yang ada di dapur. Naruto berjalan menuju wastafel sambil memegang kepalanya. Air dari kran ia basuhkan ke wajahnya berulangkali. Dinginnya air malam itu membuat pikirannya agak tenang.

"_Tolong lupakan aku."_

Mungkin benar perkataan Hinata dewasa, Naruto harus berusaha melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Kepalanya sudah semakin penuh dengan ingatan-ingatan selama ribuan tahun. Ia bisa gila kalau tak bisa mengaturnya dengan baik. Naruto harus menerima kenyataan kalau Hinata di lukisan itu sudah mati. Mengenang saja boleh, tapi tidak sampai mengajak bicara sebuah lukisan.

Naruto kembali ke ruangan tengah dan langsung menurunkan lukisan keluarganya. Disimpannya lukisan itu di dekat tumpukan buku dengan posisi gambar menghadap ke bawah.

Naruto melepas bajunya lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Setelah itu ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, tak peduli pada ruangan sebelah yang berantakan. Ia akan membereskannya besok.

'Aku perlu istirahat,' batinnya.

* * *

><p>Pasca invasi Orochimaru, penduduk Konoha sibuk menata kembali rumah mereka yang hancur. Sementara itu para ninja mengobati luka mereka di rumah sakit. Hiashi juga pergi ke rumah sakit, bukan untuk berobat, tapi untuk menemui Hinata.<p>

Luka tusukan di dada Hinata parah sehingga ia harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan kalau _kunai_ Naruto menembus ke sela tulang rusuk dan menuju jantung, 1 cm saja di atas jantung Hinata. Dokter bilang itu suatu keajaiban. Satu senti lebih bawah saja, maka nyawa Hinata tak akan tertolong.

Pagi itu Hinata sedang duduk melamun di tempat tidurnya, menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Saat Hiashi duduk di tempat tidurnya, barulah Hinata sadar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sehat, tapi dokter bilang aku harus dirawat di sini 2 hari lagi agar dia bisa memantau keadaanku."

Hiashi terlihat lega. Masalahnya saat pertama masuk rumah sakit, Hinata sempat kritis. Setelah siuman pun Hinata malah terlihat sering menangis. Alasannya sudah pasti karena Naruto. Hari ini tepat seminggu Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia sudah jarang menangis lagi. Ia berusaha untuk kuat. Selama ini Hiashi datang setiap hari menemui Hinata. Belakangan ini ia memang sudah tak malu memperlihatkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata. Apalagi setelah final ujian _chuunin_. Mungkin ia sadar kalau Hinata begitu berarti baginya.

Hiashi memperhatikan putrinya yang kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tinggalkan dia," kata Hiashi.

Hinata diam, tak menjawab.

"Dia hampir membunuhmu," lanjut Hiashi. "Dia melukai dadamu, 1 cm saja dari jantungmu. Aku tak yakin dia memperhitungkan itu. Pasti kemarin dia berniat ingin membunuhmu, tapi kau beruntung bisa selamat."

Lama Hinata tak menjawab. Sebenarnya setelah rasa sedihnya hilang, Hinata sudah berulangkali memikirkan hal tersebut. Nyawanya nyaris hilang oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa Hinata yakin kalau Naruto sudah memperhitungkan serangannya. Ini memang tidak logis bagi seorang _genin_. Umumnya, _genin_ seperti Naruto tak mungkin bisa mengukur jarak tusukkan agar tidak mengenai jantung. Tapi Hinata justru yakin Naruto lebih hebat dari anggapan orang-orang sehingga ia tak ragu menusuk dada Hinata tanpa takut mengenai jantungnya. Dalam final ujian _chuunin_ Naruto hanya berniat menggertaknya dengan menusuk dada Hinata, berharap Hinata akan menyerah di saat-saat terakhir. Jika memang Naruto berniat membunuh, seharusnya ia menusuk kepala Hinata, tidak membelokkan serangannya ke dada.

Terlepas dari luka-luka yang disebabkan Naruto padanya, Hinata ingin percaya pada keyakinannya sendiri kalau Naruto tidak benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Hinata akhirnya menggeleng. "Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi."

Hiashi menghela napas pasrah.

Hinata memandang ke luar jendela lagi. Banyak hal dari Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini tak ia mengerti.

Pertama adalah perkataannya di ujian _chuunin_, _"Kupikir kau akan menghiburku di masa ini."_ Apa yang dimaksud 'masa ini'?

Kedua adalah sikap Naruto saat pertarungan berakhir. Hinata memegang pipi kiri dan bibirnya yang kemarin dibelai Naruto. Apa maksud Naruto melakukannya?

* * *

><p>Sepeninggalnya <em>Sandaime<em>, Jiraiya jadi kandidat terkuat untuk jadi pemimpin baru Konoha. Sayangnya Jiraiya menolaknya dan menawarkan diri untuk mencari Tsunade, berharap teman lamanya itu mau jadi _Hokage_ Ke-5.

Dalam masa ini Jiraiya tidak mengajak Naruto karena ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah tumbuh jadi ninja yang hebat. Ia tak perlu melatihnya lagi. Awalnya ia juga kaget saat beberapa penduduk bilang Naruto mengalami peningkatan kekuatan yang pesat. Jiraiya pun menolak tawaran Homura dan Koharu untuk ditemani oleh 3 ANBU. Jiraiya bilang ANBU-ANBU itu malah akan menghalanginya. Keputusan Jiraiya untuk tidak membawa Naruto justru membuat Tsunade menolak untuk jadi _Hokage_. Terpaksa Jiraiya jadi _Hokage_ Ke-5 dan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membawa Tsunade pulang.

"Jika kau masih punya sisi kemanusiaan, ikutlah denganku ke Konoha. Kami perlu kemampuan medismu. Ini perintah pertamaku, sebagai _Hokage_ ke-5," kata Jiraiya.

Mendengar kalimat Jiraiya, Tsunade tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka orang yang sering ia ejek di masa lalu telah jadi Hokage. "Sebelum itu, beri aku waktu seminggu di sini, _Hokage-sama._"

Jiraiya menyetujui.

Di hari yang dijanjikan Orochimaru, Tsunade menemuinya dan menolak permintaannya. Tsunade tak terlalu bodoh untuk percaya pada tipuan Orochimaru. Orochimaru bohong saat bilang tak akan menghancurkan Konoha. Sudah pasti ia akan menyerang Konoha lagi kalau tangannya disembuhkan saat itu. Di saat yang bersamaan Jiraiya juga datang membantu karena curiga pada gerak-gerik Tsunade. Orochimaru melarikan diri karena tak mungkin menang. Selanjutnya Tsunade pulang ke Konoha bersama Jiraiya.

Sesampainya di Konoha, Tsunade menepati janjinya untuk memeriksa orang-orang yang terluka sedangkan Jiraiya sibuk sebagai Hokage. Ada banyak yang harus diurus mulai dari pelantikan dirinya sebagai _Hokage_ Ke-5, sampai pemulihan kekuatan Konoha pasca invasi agar bisa kembali seperti semula. Jiraiya nampaknya harus membiasakan dirinya dengan pekerjaan Hokage yang banyak. Sejujurnya ia butuh orang lain untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaannya.

"Kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini. Aku butuh _partner_. Konoha juga butuh ninja medis yang handal sepertimu," bujuk Jiraiya kepada Tsunade di sela kerjanya memeriksa dokumen.

"Sampai saat ini aku belum tertarik untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini," jawab Tsunade cuek.

Jiraiya mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi bujukannya gagal.

"Permisi," kata seorang ANBU. Jiraiya dan Tsunade menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting. Ini berkaitan dengan _Sandaime_ dan Naruto," kata sang ANBU. Jiraiya langsung tertarik dibuatnya.

"Lanjutkan," kata Jiraiya.

ANBU tersebut maju ke dekat meja Jiraiya. "Selama 4 tahun terakhir _Sandaime_ memerintahkanku untuk mengamati Naruto. Ia diawasi karena sejak dia di akademi, ia menunjukkan peningkatan kekuatan yang tak wajar. Sikapnya juga berubah drastis. Ini laporan pengamatan terbaruku." Jiraiya mengambil laporan yang diberikan ANBU. "Kejadiannya terjadi saat final ujian _chuunin_, saat Anda tak ada di desa."

Karena terlalu malas membaca keseluruhan laporan, Jiraiya hanya membaca kesimpulannya saja.

"Naruto menggunakan _Rasengan_ dan _Senjutsu_ dalam final ujian _chuunin_?!" tanya Jiraiya kaget. "Orang-orang bilang Naruto tampil hebat di sana, tapi tak ada yang bilang padaku kalau dia menggunakan 2 jurus itu!"

"Ya. Apa Anda yang mengajarkannya?" tanya ANBU balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya selama 4 tahun ini."

'Ini sungguh aneh. Kalau Naruto bisa menggunakan 2 jurus itu, sudah pasti ada yang mengajarkannya, atau dia belajar sendiri?' pikir Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Tsunade. Tsunade tahu apa yang membuat Jiraiya kaget. _Rasengan_ dan _Senjutsu_ adalah jurus tingkat atas yang mustahil dikuasai anak seumur Naruto. Ia mengambil laporan di tangan Jiraiya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kalimat yang mengatakan kalau penyembuhan luka Naruto sangat cepat. Ia bisa sembuh dari luka _Jūho Sōshiken_ dalam hitungan detik.

"Data ini tidak cukup untuk dianalisa," jawab Tsunade. "Hei kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade kepada sang ANBU.

"Aku dipanggil dengan _code name_ Kinoe," jawab sang ANBU.

"Kau mantan bawahan Danzou?" tanya Jiraiya. Ia pernah mendengar ada anggota _root_ yang keluar bernama Kinoe. Kinoe mengangguk.

"Aku benci orang tua itu," kata Tsunade blak-blakan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memberimu _code name_ baru, yaitu Yamato. Kami membutuhkan semua hasil pengamatanmu, Yamato."

Jiraiya menatap Tsunade dan bertanya "Sudah menemukan hal yang menarik di Konoha?"

"Mungkin," jawab Tsunade sambil meninggalkan ruangan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tersenyum. Kasus ini telah memancing rasa tertarik Tsunade. Jiraiya pun merasakan ketertarikan yang sama. Mungkin ini akan menjawab pertanyaan kenapa Naruto bisa kuat tanpa dilatih olehnya.

"Aku ambil alih tanggung jawab misi rahasia milik _Sandaime_ ini. Aku ingin semua datanya ada di mejaku besok pagi."

"Baik, Hokage-_sama_."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p>Balasan<em> review<em> berikut ini hanya yg merupakan pertanyaan, butuh balasan, dan **tidak menanyakan alur** yang berpotensi jadi _spoiler_. Biarlah alur cerita terjawab sendiri seiring _fic_ ini berlanjut. Jadi kalau _review-_nya ga dibales berarti _review_ tersebut bukan merupakan pertanyaan, tidak butuh tanggapan, terjawab sendiri di _chapter_ ini, atau justru nanya-nanya cerita ini lanjutannya gimana. Percuma menulis _review_ yang isinya bertanya alur seperti itu, jawaban saya akan selalu sama sampai kapanpun: "Tunggu saja kelanjutannya."

_Review_ yg pake akun akan dibalas _via PM_, tentunya dengan lebih panjang dan disertai pemberitahuan _update_ _chapter_ terbaru.

_Review_ anonim diurutkan berdasarkan yang terlama:

**Antoni yamada:** _Gore_ itu masuknya _rate MA_/_Mature Adult _(18 tahun ke atas) yang dilarang di FFn. Kalau melihat aturan tersebut, maka sudah pasti saya ga akan bikin _gore_.

**Saki:** Saya justru belum nonton _PV Heat-Haze Days_. _Fic_ ini inspirasinya dari _manga All You Need is Kill_/_movie Edge of Tomorrow_.

**Guest:** Kalau udah baca fic saya yang lain, pasti udah tahu kalau saya selalu bikin _flashback_ di akhir. Itu dilakukan agar pembaca menebak dulu dari berbagai _clue_ yang diberikan.

**Gunbai no Madara:** Namanya juga _hiatus_, susah dicepetinnya.

**Fansnya Hinata & Uzumaki Terry:** Sasuke tetep digigit Orochimaru. Tapi ga diceritain secara langsung.

**Red devils:** Maaf, saya yang salah hitung. Emang harusnya hampir 2000 tahun, tepatnya 1980 tahun. _Thanks_ udah dikoreksi.

**The guess:** Ini _fic_ yang berdiri sendiri, alurnya ga digabung ke _fic_ _**The Time Traveler**_.

**Tamma:** Saya rasa ga logis kalau Hinata menang. Meskipun ini alurnya bukan _canon_, tapi saya usahakan tetep logis. Hinata harus latihan lebih keras kalau mau lebih kuat dari Naruto.

**DarkNARUTO:** Sampai _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya pun_, action_ ga akan terlalu menonjol dalam _fic_ ini.

**Dewa perang:** Interaksi NH kurang karena sifat Naruto yang selalu ingin menjauhi Hinata.

**Kurama:** Naruto PASTI akan selalu menang taruhan karena udah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sayangnya ia ga hobi judi :D

**Guest:** Naruto udah nyoba berbagai peran. Jadi _missing nin_, ninja baik, pelukis, penulis, koki, bahkan jadi petani. Pokoknya dia berusaha melakukan apapun agar tidak bosan selama 18 kali _loop_.

**Guest:** Kecepatan untuk bagian _Hurt & Comfort_ dipelankan? Siap. Akan saya usahakan. Maklum lagi belajar nulis _genre HnC_ _multichapter_.

**Guest:** Kurang panjang? _Chapter_ 2 udah 5rb kata lebih _lho_. Sedangkan untuk _chapter_ 3 6rb kata. Padahal di _fic_ lain saya nulis cuma 3rb/_chapter_.

**Sampoerna:** _Chakra_ Kaguya terserap di puncak perang dunia ninja ke-4 saat Naruto usia 17 tahun.

Yang nanya kapan _update_ juga ga saya jawab karena saya ga punya jadwal _update_. Bingung jawabnya, yang jelas _fic _ini akan segera di_-update_ begitu selesai diketik dan itu ga tentu waktunya kapan. Jadi tunggu aja.

Jangan lupa, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yg memberi _review_ meskipun itu hanya _anonim_ :)

Dengan begitu saya tahu kalau cerita saya dihargai.

**© rifuki**


	4. Request

Sebelumnya dalam _**The Infinite Loops**_:

"Semua Hinata yang hidup setelahku adalah nyata. Justru akulah ilusi yang selalu hidup di pikiranmu. Aku mohon lepaskan aku dari ingatanmu dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan Hinata yang masih hidup. Jangan terus menerus menghindarinya. Jangan pula menyakitinya atau bahkan membunuhnya. Itu akan menambah beban mental yang kau emban. Jika begini terus kau akan semakin sedih, stress, dan kau bisa…" Hinata dewasa tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

'Kenapa aku menyeduh 4 porsi? Kenapa aku bicara sendiri?' pikir Naruto. Ia bisa gila kalau terus begini.

BRAK!

Naruto membanting meja makan hingga semua yang ada di atasnya terlempar.

…

"Tinggalkan dia," kata Hiashi. "Dia hampir membunuhmu. Dia melukai dadamu, 1 cm saja dari jantungmu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi."

…

"Naruto menggunakan _Rasengan_ dan _Senjutsu_ dalam final ujian _chuunin_?!" tanya Jiraiya kaget. "Aku ambil alih tanggung jawab misi rahasia milik _Sandaime_ ini. Aku ingin semua datanya ada di mejaku besok pagi."

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Request**_**"**

Tim 7, termasuk Naruto, sedang melaksanakan misi ke _Cha no Kuni_ untuk menolong Morino Idate memenangkan lomba lari. Mereka diperkirakan pulang hari ini. Sementara itu di Konoha, penelitian tentang identitas Naruto masih berlangsung. Ini adalah hari ke-3 dan semua hasil penelitian tentang Naruto selama 3 tahun sudah Yamato serahkan kepada Jiraiya. Jiraiya dan Tsunade meneliti semua bukti mencurigakan yang terdiri dari sidik jari, catatan medis, catatan misi, statistik perkembangan di akademi, dan apapun data atau benda yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Yamato membaca rangkuman laporan misi dari awal hingga akhir yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Berdasarkan keterangan Umino Iruka dan Hyuuga Hinata, perubahan sikap Naruto pertama kali terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Tepatnya pada jam pelajaran ke-2, di kelas teori ninja yang dibimbing oleh Iruka."

Jiraiya dan Tsunade sedang tak ada di desa sehingga tidak mendengar kabar apa-apa saat itu. Mereka melanjutkan mendengarkan laporan Yamato selagi tetap memperhatikan bukti-bukti di tangan mereka.

"Setelah itu perubahan demi perubahan lain terjadi pada Naruto secara drastis hingga sekarang. Secara garis besar, perubahan Naruto selama 3 tahun terakhir adalah sebagai berikut:

**1** - Naruto berubah jadi pendiam. Ia tak banyak membuat onar lagi di kelas maupun di desa. Dia juga tak banyak omong seperti sebelumnya. Dia akan bicara dengan rekannya hanya jika ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

**2** - Naruto bersikap lebih dewasa. Naruto seringkali menjauhi konflik dengan orang lain. Namun jika dia terlanjur terlibat dalam konflik, Naruto biasanya akan berusaha mengalah. Ia tak peduli jika orang lain menilainya pengecut.

**3** - Naruto tak akan mengalah hanya jika orang yang terlibat konflik dengannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sikap Naruto terhadap Sasuke tak berubah. Naruto tetap tak memberi _respect_ kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan sikap Naruto terhadap Hinata jauh lebih parah dibandingkan kepada Sasuke. Naruto terkesan membenci Hinata setengah mati.

**4** - Naruto pernah mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dalam _sparing_ tradisional dalam waktu 1 detik pada usia 10 tahun. Padahal Sasuke punya peringkat tertinggi di kelas sedangkan Naruto terendah. Naruto juga mengalahkan Hinata dalam _sparing_ di hari yang sama. Sejak saat itu Naruto sering memberikan ancaman kepada Hinata untuk menjauhinya."

Poin nomor 3 dan 4 diperkuat dengan adanya laporan kekerasan yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap Hinata di salah satu bukti yang dibawa Yamato. Jiraiya melihat ada 2 kali pertengkaran brutal antara Naruto dan Hinata, tepatnya saat di akademi dan setelah mereka bergabung ke dalam tim 7 dan 8. Selain itu ada 4 pertengkaran ringan dan belasan kali saling ejek.

Naruto enggan untuk mencari masalah dengan anak lain, tapi kenapa dengan Hinata ia punya sejarah keributan yang demikian banyak? Ini terlihat janggal bagi Jiraiya.

"**5** - Peningkatan kekuatan Naruto terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Seolah-olah dia berubah jadi kuat dalam hitungan hari, bahkan jam.

**6** - Penguasaan jurus Naruto tak bisa diduga. Ia bisa menguasai jurus tanpa perlu diajari. Naruto menguasai jurus perubahan dan bayangan sebelum ia lulus akademi. Naruto menguasai jurus berjalan di air dan pohon tanpa diajari Hatake Kakashi. Sedangkan kapan tepatnya ia mulai menguasai _rasengan_ dan _sage mode_ belum diketahui.

**7** - Naruto punya daya analisis yang hebat dalam sebuah misi. Seringkali ia bisa memprediksi arah serangan lawan dan arah lari musuh, seakan ia sudah tahu sebelumnya.

**8** - Naruto telah mengubah total pola makan dan kehidupannya. Ia jarang mengkonsumsi _ramen_, lebih sering membersihkan apartemennya, dan tak pernah terlambat tidur.

**9** - Naruto sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan tiduran di bukit _Hokage_, melukis, atau menulis.

**10** - Ketika berada di rumah, Naruto selalu memandang lukisan besar dengan gambar wanita dewasa dan 2 orang anak."

Yamato mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Jiraiya dan Tsunade mendapatkan masing-masing 1 _copy_ laporannya sehingga bisa memperhatikannya lebih teliti. Kedua _sanin_ itu bertukar pandangan. "Apa pikiran kita sama?"

Jiraiya mengangkat bahunya.

"Yamato, siapa saja yang terlibat misi rahasia ini?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Hanya kita, Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka, dan Hinata."

"Kalau begitu panggil semua yang terlibat, kecuali Hinata."

Yamato sebenarnya agak aneh mendengar Jiraiya tidak memanggil Hinata. Tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena percaya Jiraiya punya suatu rencana. Melibatkan Hinata pun dinilai akan menambah masalah.

"Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian Kurenai dan Iruka sudah hadir bertepatan dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang melaporkan selesainya misi. Ini waktu yang tepat, itu artinya Naruto sudah ada di apartemennya.

"Kita ke apartemen Naruto sekarang. Aku akan ceritakan detailnya di perjalanan."

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa hari mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah ujian <em>chuunin<em>, pikiran Naruto jauh lebih tenang. Misi yang dijalankannya bersama tim 7 juga berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari Hinata.

Kini, sekembalinya ke Konoha, Naruto jadi menyadari kalau saat final ujian _chuunin_ dirinya banyak melakukan kesalahan hanya karena terpancing emosi. Dirinya terlalu 'serius' melawan Hinata. Meskipun ia akui Hinata lebih kuat dari perkiraannya, tapi seharusnya ia bisa mengalahkan Hinata tanpa perlu memakai jurus _rasengan_ apalagi _sage mode_. Tapi sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kini Naruto harus memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Belum sempat Naruto merencanakan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini, ia merasakan kekuatan besar yang datang mendekati apartemennya. Kekuatan besar yang bersumber dari 6 orang yang sudah dikenalinya sehingga ia tak perlu takut. Tak lama kemudian ada ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk," kata Naruto tanpa peduli untuk membukakan pintu. Dirinya sedang menikmati makan siang dengan sepotong daging ayam dan kentang goreng. Naruto ingin cepat mengistirahatkan badannya sehingga tidak memasak menu yang sulit.

Setelah itu masuklah Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka, dan Yamato. Jiraiya duduk di kursi di hadapan Naruto tanpa menunggu untuk dipersilahkan duduk, sementara yang lain berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apartemenmu cukup bersih untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendiri," kata Jiraiya basa-basi.

Naruto mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan makan.

"Kudengar dulu kau suka _ramen_ instan, sejak kapan kau jadi suka ayam dan kentang?"

Naruto menghabiskan kentang dan potongan daging terakhirnya, meminum air, dan menatap Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau ke sini bukan untuk memuji kebersihan apartemenku dan menu makan siangku. Jadi langsung saja pada intinya."

Jiraiya tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian bertukar pandangan dengan orang-orang di belakangnya, seolah meminta persetujuan. Kelima orang di belakangnya mengangguk. Jiraiya lalu bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan langsung pada intinya saja. Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau dari masa depan?"

Naruto kaget. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau kecerobohannya dalam final ujian _chuunin_ cepat atau lambat akan membawanya pada keadaan seperti sekarang. Tapi ia tak mengira kalau pihak Konoha akan mengetahui rahasianya secepat ini. Meskipun tebakan Jiraiya tak sepenuhnya benar, hanya mendekati benar. Kenyataannya, bukan Naruto yang berasal dari masa depan. Melainkan waktu yang terus menerus berputar (mengalami _loop_) ke masa lalu. Hanya saja semua orang tidak ada yang merasakan kalau selama ini dunia mengalami _loop_. Hanya Naruto yang merasakan semua _loop_.

"Apa tebakan kami salah?"

"Apa yang membuat kalian berpikiran seperti itu?" kata Naruto balik bertanya.

"Itu baru hipotesis," ujar Tsunade.

"Masalahnya, hanya Minato, Kakashi, dan aku saja yang menguasai jurus _rasengan_. Jadi mana mungkin kau bisa menguasainya kalau tidak diajari? Kau bahkan seharusnya belum pernah melihat jurus itu. Minato tidak pernah mendokumentasikan _rasengan_ ke dalam buku atau gulungan. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah kau dari masa depan," tambah Jiraiya.

Tsunade lalu menggarisbawahi _poin_ nomor 6, 7, dan 10 dalam laporan Yamato dan menunjukkannya kepada Naruto.

"Hanya orang dari masa depan yang bisa menguasai jurus begitu saja tanpa melihat, tanpa belajar atau tanpa diajari. Kau juga tahu arah kepergian lawan dalam berbagai misi. Lalu lukisan ini adalah bukti yang terkuat," jelas Tsunade sambil mengangkat lukisan dengan tangannya yang lain. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan yang sempat digandakan Yamato dari apartemen Naruto.

Yamato segera angkat bicara. "Dulu aku dan _Sandaime_ sudah pernah melihat _database_ klan Hyuuga tapi tidak berhasil mencari tahu siapa wanita itu. Jadi bisa dipastikan wanita itu bukan berasal dari masa sekarang atau masa lalu."

"Jiraiya bilang melintasi waktu hanyalah mitos. Aku juga berpikir demikian sampai bukti-bukti ini mengarahkan kami ke sana," kata Tsunade. "Tebakanku, sosok dalam lukisan ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, 20-30 tahun dari sekarang."

Tsunade menyimpan lukisan itu di meja makan. Lalu di atasnya ia meletakkan foto Hinata berusia 14 tahun yang diambil dari data _shinobi_ Konoha. Kini terlihat langsung kemiripan dari dua sosok di atas meja. Mata lavender dan rambut indigonya sama. Wajahnya pun mirip meskipun berbeda usia.

"Apa hipotesis kami benar Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat kejelian tamu-tamunya siang itu. Karena tidak mau berdebat terlalu panjang, Naruto mengiyakan saja pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Toh tebakan mereka 'mendekati benar'.

"Ya. Aku dari masa depan," jawab Naruto datar.

Tak ada sedikit pun pembelaan dari Naruto. Semua orang di hadapan Naruto mengira mereka akan menghadapi pembelaan yang sengit. Bagi Naruto, percuma mengelak. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu. Tapi itu tak mengurangi keterkejutan 6 orang di sana. Hal yang selama ini dipercaya sebagai mitos, kini terjadi di hadapan mereka. Bocah di hadapan mereka telah jadi saksi hidup kalau melintasi waktu itu bisa dilakukan.

"Siapa saja yang tahu masalah ini? Apa Hinata tahu?" tanya Naruto menambahkan.

"Dia belum tahu."

Naruto menghela napas lega. Jiraiya menyadari sikap Naruto ini. Tak salah lagi, Hinata adalah sosok yang penting bagi Naruto.

"Kau belum bilang, apa benar wanita dalam lukisan ini Hinata?" tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto menatap lukisan di meja makan. Ia sadar sesuatu. Lukisan asli masih ada tergulung di ruang tengah. Itu berarti mereka menggandakannya tanpa seizin Naruto. Raut wajah Naruto berubah tak senang. Lukisan itu telah mengingatkannya kembali pada Hinata dewasa.

"Kalian sudah tahu asalku. Kurasa itu sudah cukup. Aku tak akan menjawab lebih dari itu. Lebih baik kalian cepat pergi dari sini."

Naruto menyimpan peralatan makannya ke tempat cuci piring. Tak lupa ia mencuci kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu. Kami juga ingin pastikan apa kau tak akan membahayakan Konoha?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto menatap Jiraiya tajam.

"Ikut kami ke divisi interogasi. Kami memerlukan informasi darimu sedetail mungkin," ajak Jiraiya.

"Aku menolak," jawab Naruto.

"Ini perintah Hokage."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jiraiya tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Naruto keluyuran di desa tanpa dipastikan asal-usulnya. Ini prosedur resmi Konoha. Seyakin apapun Jiraiya pada Naruto, dia perlu mengirim Naruto untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut di divisi interogasi.

"Aku mohon ikut kami, Naruto," bujuk Jiraiya lagi. "Meski bukti-bukti sudah ada, kami harus pastikan kau tidak bohong."

"Aku memang tidak bohong."

Masalahnya bukan karena Naruto berbohong atau apa. Naruto tak yakin semua orang di divisi interogasi mampu membaca ingatan Naruto yang totalnya ribuan tahun. Bisa-bisa otak mereka meledak. Kalaupun otaknya berhasil 'dibaca', dikhawatirkan rahasia _loop_ diketahui. Bukan tidak mungkin rahasia _loop_ ini pun akan bocor kepada Hinata. Satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin Naruto libatkan.

"Kalau kau tidak bohong, ikut kami."

"Tidak."

Keadaan jadi tegang, kedua pihak tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Jiraiya mengisyaratkan kepada Yamato dan Iruka untuk mendekati Naruto. Naruto mundur teratur. Ia tak ingin memakai cara kekerasan. Sudah cukup ia melakukan _blunder_ di ujian _chuunin_.

CRAK!

Beberapa potong kayu menangkap kedua kaki dan tangan Naruto dari arah belakang. Yamato sudah mulai beraksi.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menggunakan kekerasan, tapi kalian yang memaksa," ujar Naruto.

Naruto tidak punya stok energi alam sehingga tak bisa masuk ke _mode sage_. Ia tak punya pilihan selain masuk ke _mode kyuubi_.

BLAST!

Iruka yang berada di dekat Naruto terhempas ke dinding hanya dengan hembusan _chakra orange_ itu. Sementara itu Yamato kewalahan karena _chakra kyuubi_ adalah kelemahannya. Semua kayu yang dibuatnya tumbuh jadi pohon setelah melakukan kontak langsung dengan _chakra kyuubi_. _Chakra kyuubi_ penuh dengan energi kehidupan.

Selanjutnya giliran Tsunade, Kurenai, dan Kakashi yang menerjang Naruto.

Naruto memukul Tsunade dan menendang Kurenai dan Kakashi sebelum ketiganya menyerang duluan. Dalam _mode kyuubi_, gerakan Naruto sangat cepat dan tak bisa dihindari oleh ketiganya.

DUAKH!

Mereka terbanting ke segala arah.

Kurenai bisa dilumpuhkan tapi tidak dengan Kakashi dan Tsunade. Naruto perlu serangan tambahan.

Naruto menyiapkan 2 buah _rasenshuriken_ di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku sudah berbuat banyak untuk Konoha, inikah balasan kalian?! Hentikan misi pengintaianku sekarang juga! Buang semua bukti dalam misi itu tanpa sisa! Pastikan semua orang terutama Hinata, tidak tahu masalah ini!" bentak Naruto.

"_**Rasenshuriken!"**_

"_**Raikiri!"**_

BUKH!

Kakashi menahan _rasengan_ Naruto dengan _raikiri_ sedangkan Tsunade dengan pukulannya. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, Naruto lebih unggul. Kakashi terluka parah di bagian perut kanannya sedangkan Tsunade di bagian tangan kanannya.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Tsunade memanggil Katsuyu untuk meminimalkan luka yang diderita dirinya, Kurenai, dan Kakashi. Apalagi ia merasa kalau serangan Naruto tadi berbeda dengan semua serangan yang pernah diterimanya. _Rasengan_ milik Naruto tadi menyerang ke tingkat sel. Dirinya dan Kakashi perlu diobati secepatnya. Katsuyu membagi tubuhnya jadi 2 bagian dan melindungi Tsunade dan Kakashi. Apartemen Naruto hancur karena tak kuat menahan beban Katsuyu.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya memanfaatkan jeda serangan Naruto sebagai kesempatan untuk menyerangnya. Ternyata diamnya ia sejak tadi adalah mengumpulkan energi alam. Ia kini sudah masuk ke <em>mode sage<em>. Matanya mirip mata kodok dan Fukusaku serta Shima sudah berada di pundaknya.

"_**Ranshishigami no Jutsu!"**_

Rambut putih Jiraiya memanjang dan membelit sekujur tubuh Naruto.

"Dalam ujian _chuunin_ katanya kau juga memakai jurus ini. Siapa yang memberimu kontrak dengan kodok?" tanya Jiraiya. Sejak tahu Naruto juga bisa _mode sage_, Jiraiya penasaran ingin menanyakan itu.

Naruto yang masih terbelit hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak perlu kontrak jika dalam setengah detik saja aku bisa ke Myoubokuzan sendiri. Fukusaku dan Shima saja yang tak sadar aku sering ke sana."

Jiraiya melotot. Naruto juga sudah menguasai _Hiraishin_?

Belitan di tubuh Naruto melonggar. Fukasaku dan Shima memperkuat belitan dengan lidah mereka.

Namun biar bagaimanapun _mode kyuubi_ bukanlah tandingan _mode sage_. Naruto mengeluarkan 4 _chakra kyuubi_ berbentuk tangan. Ia memegang tubuh Jiraiya lalu menariknya dalam satu tarikan cepat. Saat Tubuh Jiraiya melayang, sempat-sempatnya ia menyiapkan serangan.

"_**Odama Rasengan!"**_

Naruto tak kalah cepat. Ia menyambutnya dengan serangan lain.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Meskipun kedua _rasengan_ itu berbeda ukuran, tapi tentu milik Naruto lebih kuat karena dibuat dalam _mode kyuubi_. Tak selamanya ukuran yang besar menang. _Rasengan_ milik Naruto membelah _rasengan_ milik Jiraiya dan mengenai perutnya.

"Uhuk!"

Jiraiya muntah darah dan terlempar ke reruntuhan apartemen.

"Maaf Ero-sennin, aku tahu ini prosedur desa. Tapi aku tak mau kalian mengetahui isi kepalaku."

"Kau masih punya rahasia besar yang kau sembunyikan," gumam Jiraiya sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yang terpenting kalian sudah tahu apa yang perlu kalian ketahui. Itu cukup."

Keributan di puing-puing apartemen Naruto mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hinata yang saat itu sedang berjalan tak jauh dari apartemen ikut kaget. Ia melihat Jiraiya seperti dihajar oleh sosok yang mengeluarkan _chakra_ berwarna _orange_ dari tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata menyadari kalau sosok berwarna _orange_ itu adalah Naruto. Melihat _Hokage_-nya dalam bahaya tentu saja Hinata tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Stop Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Hinata dari kejauhan.

Naruto tak mempedulikan teriakan Hinata. Ia malah bertanya kepada Jiraiya. "Jadi bagaimana? Misi ini selesai?"

Jiraiya sadar dirinya tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa melawan. Aliran _chakra orange_ yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto bisa dirasakannya bahkan dari jauh. Rasanya _chakra _itu bisa merobek tubuhnya kapan saja. Jiraiya segera menjawab. "Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Misi ini akan dianggap selesai. Identitasmu hanya diketahui oleh kami berenam dan kami pastikan Hinata tidak tahu."

Naruto puas dengan jawaban Jiraiya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata sampai di dekat Jiraiya sedangkan Naruto beranjak pergi. Ia menonaktifkan _mode kyuubi_ lalu melemparkan sejumlah _kunai_ ke apartemen yang dilengkapi kertas peledak. Dengan begitu Hinata tak akan melihat bukti apapun di dalam apartemen. Ia ingin melenyapkan semua bukti yang menghubungkannya ke masa depan. Cukup 6 orang saja yang tahu (sebagian kecil) identitas Naruto.

BOOOM!

Apartemen Naruto meledak. Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka, dan Yamato berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari apartemen tanpa sempat membawa bukti apapun. Ledakan di apartemen tak menyisakan satu lukisan atau pun novel yang utuh. Jangankan lukisan dan novel, perabotan Naruto saja tak ada yang utuh. Sepertinya Naruto sudah menempatkan ratusan kertas peledak di semua barang-barang miliknya sebagai persiapan untuk keadaan darurat seperti sekarang.

Luka Jiraiya tidak mengancam nyawanya karena Naruto sebenarnya hanya menggertak. Ia segera berdiri dan menyadari kalau Naruto sudah lenyap entah kemana. Tidak salah lagi, Naruto berasal dari masa depan jika tingkatan kekuatannya sudah sampai sedemikian hebat. Jiraiya senang melihat peningkatan kekuatan Naruto. Itu artinya anak Minato telah hidup jadi orang yang kuat di masa depan. Sikap Naruto yang tersinggung saat ditanya loyalitasnya terhadap Konoha juga menunjukkan kalau di masa depan Naruto akan ada di pihak Konoha. Rasa penasaran Jiraiya tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan antara Naruto-Hinata sepertinya harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kejadian yang akan terjadi di masa depan tidak diketahui sekarang.

"Hokage-_sama_, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamato bergegas mendekati Jiraiya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa perlu aku mengejar Naruto?"

"Tidak perlu. Dari perkataannya dan sorot matanya aku tahu dia tak berniat membunuh kita. Dia ada di pihak kita. Hanya saja tadi kita terlalu bersikeras saat bertanya padanya. Dia tak ingin kita mencampuri urusan pribadinya."

Jiraiya lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang melihat puing-puing apartemen Naruto. Gadis itu tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menghancurkan apartemennya sendiri. Hinata juga masih tak percaya kalau Naruto mampu mengimbangi 6 orang sekaligus termasuk 2 orang _sannin_ di dalamnya. Jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tadi belum pernah dilihat Hinata sebelumnya. Naruto tak habis-habisnya membuat Hinata terkejut. Di saat Hinata masih berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Naruto, kini Naruto sudah menunjukkan jurus yang jauh lebih hebat lagi.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, Hinata," sapa Jiraiya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Jiraiya. "Um, ada apa Hokage-_sama_?"

"Datang ke ruanganku besok pagi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Baik," jawab Hinata, meskipun Hinata masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Jiraiya dan Naruto hingga keadaan kacau begini. Hinata tak mengerti apa 'urusan pribadi' Naruto yang dimaksud Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Hinata datang ke ruangan Jiraiya. Tak disangka, ternyata banyak orang di sana. Ada beberapa <em>elite jounin<em>, ANBU, dan ada panitia ujian _chuunin_.

"Aku punya 2 berita untukmu, Hinata," kata Jiraiya. "Berita pertama adalah misi pengintaian Naruto dihentikan sehingga kau tak disarankan untuk memata-matai Naruto lagi mulai saat ini."

"Apa?!" Hinata kaget dengan berita yang sangat mendadak ini. Nada bicaranya meninggi. Ia sampai lupa kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Hokage. Maklum saja, dengan dihentikannya pengintaian Naruto, itu artinya tak akan ada lagi yang memberitahunya informasi terbaru mengenai Naruto. "Kenapa dihentikan? Apa sudah ada hasilnya mengenai perubahan Naruto?"

"Kami menyimpulkan kalau Naruto berubah karena memang dia ingin berubah. Merupakan hal yang wajar saat seorang remaja yang sedang beranjak dewasa untuk berubah jadi lebih baik."

"Tapi perubahan Naruto itu terlalu mendadak. Anda seharusnya melihat kalau ada yang aneh dengan Naruto."

"Keputusanku tak bisa diganggu gugat. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi dari Naruto."

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ini tidak benar. Ada yang salah. Hinata berpikir, pasti sikap Jiraiya ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tak akan menghentikan pengintaian Naruto meskipun ia harus berusaha sendiri setelah ini.

"Kita langsung saja pada berita kedua. Kurasa ini lebih penting bagimu," lanjut Jiraiya. "Seperti kau ketahui, ujian _chuunin_ kali ini tidak berjalan sampai tuntas. Meski begitu panitia tetap mencatat hasil pertarungan setiap peserta dan menyimpan nilainya. Aku mendapatkan laporan kalau peningkatan kekuatanmu tak kalah pesat dari Naruto. Atas usaha yang kau perlihatkan di ujian kemarin, kami putuskan kalau kau berhasil naik tingkat menjadi _chuunin_."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah drastis. Ia senang kerja kerasnya selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Tak sia-sia ia berlatih siang dan malam. Kemudian Hinata teringat kepada Naruto. Mungkin benar dirinya bertambah kuat, tapi itu semata-mata untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Naruto.

"Siapa lagi yang lolos selain aku?" tanya Hinata. Hati kecilnya berharap Naruto tidak lolos. Tapi itu mustahil karena justru Narutolah yang mengalahkannya di _final_ ujian _chuunin_.

"Shikamaru juga lolos. Dia sudah kupanggil tapi belum datang."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Jiraiya diam sejenak. Ini malah membuat Hinata makin penasaran.

"Dia sudah kurekomendasikan jadi _jounin._"

* * *

><p>"<em>Jounin<em>?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto menatap topeng yang dikenakan Yamato penuh tanya. Tadinya ia menganggap Yamato akan 'mencari ulah' lagi dengannya. Tapi ternyata ia datang untuk menyerahkan sebuah surat pernyataan yang ditandatangani langsung oleh Hokage. Dalam surat itu dinyatakan kalau Naruto direkomendasikan ke tingkat _jounin_. Yamato menyerahkan surat itu kepada Naruto di rumah barunya yang besar di pinggiran Konoha. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui dari mana Naruto bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membeli rumah. Dan nampaknya Yamato tak mau tahu. Mencampuri urusan pribadi Naruto berarti cari mati.

"Ya, _jounin_."

"Apa tidak salah merekomendasikanku jadi _jounin_?"

"Tidak. Itu keputusan dari Hokage-_sama_."

Naruto membaca lagi surat di tangannya, kali ini dengan lebih seksama. Di sana memang benar tertulis namanya dan keterangan direkomendasikan jadi _jounin_.

"Apa ini tidak menyalahi aturan?"

"Tidak. Seorang Hokage berhak menaikan _level_ seorang _shinobi_ jika dirasa perlu. Kemampuanmu terlalu jauh melampaui teman-teman seangkatanmu. Jika kau dibiarkan jadi _genin_ atau _chuunin_, itu justru hanya akan mengacaukan standar kekuatan _genin_ dan _chuunin_ di Konoha," jelas Yamato.

Naruto menatap Yamato lagi tak yakin.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan insiden kemarin. Misi sudah resmi dihentikan. Hokage-_sama_ sudah bilang dia tak akan lagi mendesakmu untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Dia sudah yakin kalau kau memang berada di pihak kami. Kalau kau jahat, mungkin kau sudah membunuh kami kemarin. Hanya saja mungkin kau belum siap untuk menceritakannya kepada kami sekarang."

"Sekarang? Sampaikan kepada Hokage, baik sekarang ataupun nanti, aku tak akan pernah menceritakan apapun dari masa depan. Kalian tak boleh tahu apa yang akan terjadi tahun depan, bulan depan, bahkan besok. Aku sudah merusak alur seseorang di kehidupan ini dengan sikapku, jadi aku tak ingin merusak alur lainnya dengan menceritakan hal yang harusnya tak kuceritakan kepada kalian."

Alur seseorang yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Hinata.

Yamato terdiam sejenak meresapi perkataan Naruto. "Aku mengerti. Akan kusampaikan pesanmu kepada Hokage-_sama_. Jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju untuk 'melompat' jadi _jounin_? Lagipula aku yakin di masa depan kau sudah berada di tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi."

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Mungkin jadi _jounin_ bisa mengobati dirinya dari kebosanan. "Hmm. Aku akan jadi _jounin_, tapi bukan berarti aku akan patuh sepenuhnya kepada kalian. Ini hanya kulakukan untuk membuang rasa bosan."

GLEK!

Yamato menelan ludahnya.

"Aku akan mengambil perlengkapan _jounin_-ku besok," tambah Naruto.

Yamato mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk melaporkan jawaban Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto dilantik jadi <em>jounin <em>di umur 14 tahun (di masa ini). Setelah ia resmi jadi _jounin_, otomatis ia keluar dari Tim 7 dan disarankan membuat timnya sendiri. Tapi melihat sifat Naruto sepertinya ia tidak tertarik untuk membuat tim.

Kakashi sudah tahu masalah ini, sekarang saatnya Naruto memberitahu Sakura dan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah sakit. Sasuke harus dirawat di rumah sakit sepulang dari misi ke _Cha no Kuni _karena terluka parah. Ini kontras sekali dengan Naruto yang tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan memilih untuk memandang ke luar jendela.

Sakura saat itu sedang mengupaskan apel untuk Sasuke. Sakuralah yang menjawabkan pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ sudah lebih baik karena Tsunade-_sama_ sudah mengobatinya."

"Oh begitu. Baguslah."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai lagi pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk pamit kepada kalian karena aku tak akan lagi jadi anggota tim 7."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura setengah kaget.

Naruto menatap Sakura, lalu beralih kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pasti kaget mendengar berita ini, tapi cepat atau lambat Sasuke harus tahu.

"Aku sudah diangkat jadi _jounin_."

"Whoa? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm."

"Kau hebat Naruto!" ujar Sakura. Ia ikut senang dengan keberhasilan teman satu timnya.

Sedangkan orang ke-3 di ruangan itu mematung. Sasuke tak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya. Ia iri melihat Naruto tak terluka sedikit pun dalam misi terbaru mereka. Sekarang ia makin iri saat tahu Naruto sudah jadi _jounin_. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia serba salah. Mau menantang Naruto bertarung pun percuma karena ia sadar tak bisa mengalahkan Naruto yang sekarang.

Sakura menyadari keadaan jadi menegang sehingga berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Aku sudah mengupaskan apel untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Makanlah," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sepiring apel.

PRANG!

Sasuke menepis piring berisi apel yang ditawarkan Sakura.

Kejadian yang sama dengan _loop-loop_ sebelumnya.

Persis sama.

"Tak usah capek-capek merawat orang bodoh seperti dia, Sakura," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Sasuke.

Suara Naruto yang pelan hanya didengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura. Sayangnya gadis itu bersikukuh untuk merawat orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Sasuke. Lupakan. Aku pergi." Naruto sadar keberadaannya di ruangan itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Makin lama ia diam di sana, makin besar pula kemungkinan Sasuke lepas kontrol dan mengajaknya berkelahi seperti di kehidupannya yang pertama. Jadi lebih baik Naruto cepat pergi.

Namun… 24 jam kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha untuk berguru kepada Orochimaru.

Naruto berpikir jika ia berusaha mengalah dan tidak bertarung dengan Sasuke hasilnya akan berbeda. Ternyata sama saja, Sasuke tetap pergi.

* * *

><p>Setelah Sasuke dilaporkan pergi dari Konoha, Jiraiya mengirim tim untuk melakukan misi pencarian Sasuke. Naruto ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin dan diperintahkan membawa sebanyak mungkin <em>genin<em> dan _chuunin_ yang ada di Konoha. _Shinobi_ yang dibawa Naruto adalah Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, dan Kiba karena hanya mereka yang ada. Naruto mengikuti alur seperti biasa di mana Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba serta Lee (yang datang terakhir) melawan 5 ninja bunyi sedangkan Naruto melawan Sasuke.

Perbedaannya, kini Naruto sengaja melepaskan Sasuke meskipun dirinya menang duel. Naruto menyuruh Kakashi dan Pakkun untuk segera kembali ke Konoha dan tak perlu mencari Sasuke karena ia sudah pergi jauh.

Sikap Naruto ini tentu saja membuat Sakura marah.

"Naruto! Kau sudah jadi _jounin_, seharusnya kau bisa membawa kembali Sasuke-_kun_! Kau sama sekali tak peduli padanya!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sakura datar. Bukannya ia tak peduli kepada Sasuke. Naruto sudah berusaha membawa pulang Sasuke di _loop-loop_ sebelumnya. Tapi sekuat apapun Naruto berusaha, Sasuke selalu berjalan di arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto. Pernah dalam suatu _loop_ Naruto menahan Sasuke di Konoha. Lalu Sasuke tahu rahasia klan Uchiha dan ujung-ujungnya memberontak juga. Efeknya malah lebih parah, Sasuke jadi musuh Konoha secara permanen.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?" kata Naruto dengan nada yang serius. "Asal kau tahu. Aku menganggap Sasuke sahabat terbaikku, bahkan dia sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. Tapi sebaliknya, dia menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang musuh yang ingin ia bunuh. Aku sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupku untuk membawa Sasuke ke sampingmu. Aku lelah."

Naruto berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja seolah tak peduli.

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja melepaskannya."

Tebakan Sakura tepat. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kali ini.

"Jadi benar kau sengaja melepasnya?! Hanya karena kalian sering bertengkar bukan berarti kau harus melepaskan temanmu sendiri!"

Naruto sudah malas meladeni Sakura sehingga melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura makin kesal. "Naruto!" teriaknya. Yang dipanggil terus saja melangkah pergi.

Sakura terkejut melihat sikap dingin Naruto. Sifat Sakura masih kekanakan di masa ini sehingga sulit mengontrol emosinya. Sakura berlari dan memukul Naruto dari arah belakang.

GREP!

Dengan sigap Naruto menahan tinju Sakura.

"Kau mau memukulku?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa menahan tinjunya.

Naruto memperhatikan kepalan tangan mungil Sakura di tangan kirinya.

"Tanganmu kecil. Aku heran kenapa sejak dulu aku mau menerima tinjumu. Padahal sebenarnya aku bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya," kata Naruto. Sakura tak mengerti mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyadarkan Sasuke. Dia belum dewasa."

Perkataan Naruto terdengar seolah dia lebih tua, pikir Sakura.

Naruto lalu menghempasan tangan Sakura.

"Kalau kau masih punya tenaga untuk memukulku, kenapa tidak kau gunakan tenaga itu untuk berlatih dan berusaha lebih kuat? Agar suatu hari nanti kau bisa ikut membawa pulang Sasuke. Tidak hanya merengek di sini."

Sakura tercengang. Kata-kata Naruto sukses menusuk hatinya. Ia heran. Setahunya sejak dulu Naruto sangat menyukainya dan tak akan mungkin melontarkan kalimat yang menyakitinya seperti itu. Tapi sekarang anggapan itu terbukti salah. Sakura berlutut di tanah melihat perubahan sikap Naruto itu. Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau dirinya tak punya hak untuk menuntut Naruto membawa Sasuke sementara dirinya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

><p>Meski Naruto gagal membawa Sasuke tapi ia dipuji dalam kehebatannya mengelola tim. Siapa sangka murid peringkat terakhir di kelas bisa menjadi pemimpin tim yang hebat. Kiba adalah salah satu yang melihat sendiri bagaimana kehebatan Naruto dalam mengatur strategi.<p>

"Dulu aku meremehkannya," seru Kiba. "Tapi kali ini aku akui kalau Naruto memang hebat. Secara logika, ninja bunyi kekuatannya berada di atas kami. Tapi Naruto mempertemukan kami dengan ninja bunyi yang cocok dilawan dengan kemampuan kami masing-masing sehingga meminimalkan resiko. Dia juga selalu tenang di setiap keadaan. Aku tak pernah melihat sedikit pun raut kepanikan di wajahnya."

Ocehan Kiba terus berlanjut mewarnai suasana berkumpulnya tim 8 yang sedang berada di restoran. Mereka sudah memesan makanan, tinggal menunggu makanan datang. Ketiganya baru selesai berlatih dan memutuskan untuk makan bersama.

"Berhentilah bicara, Kiba," potong Shino saat Kiba mengoceh tiada henti.

"Kenapa? Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Kapan-kapan kalian harus mencoba menjalankan misi dengan Naruto."

"Kubilang berhenti bicara," lanjut Shino.

Shino bukan kesal karena dirinya tidak diajak dalam misi tersebut, tapi Shino sadar kalau perkataan Kiba membuat teman satu tim mereka kehilangan harapan. Shino mengisyaratkan Kiba untuk melihat reaksi Hinata. Hinata terlihat kesal karena sejak tadi Kiba memuji-muji Naruto. Raut wajahnya berusaha dipertahankan sedatar mungkin, tapi kepalan kedua tangannya tak bisa disembunyikan. Hinata sudah jengah mendengar setiap orang yang ditemuinya hari ini menceritakan Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto.

Belum lama Hinata sakit hati mendengar dipromosikannya Naruto jadi _jounin_, kini hatinya semakin sakit karena Naruto seolah berjalan semakin jauh di depan Hinata. Padahal Hinata sudah berlatih sekuat yang ia bisa.

Setelah melihat apa yang dimaksud Shino, Kiba langsung merasa bersalah.

"Err.. kau juga hebat Hinata. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengalahkan Naruto dan bisa jadi _Hokage_."

Perkataan Kiba sudah terlambat karena kini Hinata jadi murung. Keadaan makin parah saat Hinata melihat Naruto di pintu masuk restoran. Naruto sebenarnya akan mengurungkan niatnya makan di restoran tersebut saat melihat Hinata. Tapi Kiba terlanjur menyeretnya ke dalam.

"Oh, Naruto ayo bergabung bersama kami!"

Bahkan Kiba menyuruh Naruto duduk di samping Hinata karena itu satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Tadi aku sedang membicarakanmu," kata Kiba.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Ini kebetulan sekali. Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa kuat dalam sekejap? Jangan pelit dan beritahu metode latihanmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti," bujuk Kiba sambil nyengir.

Naruto menoleh sejenak ke arah Hinata.

Naruto masih belum bisa menyamakan istrinya dengan Hinata yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. Ia harus menjauhkan Hinata dari dirinya bagaimanapun caranya. Menjauhkannya dengan serangan fisik sudah sering dilakukan, sekarang ia coba dengan cara menyerang mentalnya.

Naruto bersandar santai di kursinya lalu bicara "Di dunia ini ada 2 jenis orang. Orang yang ditakdirkan kuat dan orang yang ditakdirkan lemah. Aku adalah contoh orang yang ditakdirkan kuat. Aku bukan orang yang hanya mengumbar janji untuk jadi _Hokage_ tapi pada kenyataannya dia lemah. Berjanji tanpa memperhitungkan kemampuan sendiri adalah tindakan bodoh. Orang seperti itu tak akan bisa mengalahkanku seberapa kuat pun dia berusaha."

Shino dan Kiba merasa aneh karena jawaban Naruto tidak secara langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Justru jawabannya terkesan memojokan Hinata. Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak salah lagi, Naruto sedang menyindirnya.

"Lebih baik jadi orang yang pendiam tapi kuat, dibanding jadi orang ribut yang lemah."

"Kau mengejekku 'kan?" lirih Hinata. "Jika kau berniat mengejekku, selamat, kau telah berhasil."

"Oh, kau merasa tersindir?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak tahu. Ia menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Orang bodohpun tahu kalau yang kau maksud adalah aku. Tertawalah sepuasmu!" bentak Hinata. Hinata mempertemukan tatapan matanya dengan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian…

"Hahahahahaha!"

Tawa Naruto terdengar ke setiap penjuru restoran. Ia tak peduli dikira gila oleh seisi restoran.

Tawa Naruto bagaikan pedang yang menusuk dada Hinata berulang kali. Kedua mata lavender Hinata yang asalnya menatap tajam kini melemah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kedipan matanya makin sering, ada air mata yang memaksa ingin keluar. Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa diam? Aku tidak salah. Tadi kau menyuruhku tertawa sepuasku. Maka aku tertawa," cibir Naruto.

"Kau…" Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menunduk. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati. Ia mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

"Kehabisan kata-katamu? Lidahmu kelu?" Naruto lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata. "Kalau kau sudah sadar pada ketidakmampuanmu, sudah saatnya kau menyerah. Pecundang."

GREP!

PRANG!

"Ghhh!"

Hinata menghantamkan botol minuman bersoda ke kepala Naruto hingga botol tersebut pecah. Tak lama kemudian darah segar mengalir ke pelipis Naruto. Naruto murka dan menarik jaket Hinata, tangan kanannya sudah siap memukul Hinata. Tapi pukulan itu diurungkan saat Naruto melihat isak Hinata yang diiringi air mata. Hinata sudah tak kuasa menahan tangis hingga akhirnya air mata itu menetes juga.

Hinata mendorong badan Naruto hingga pegangannya terlepas. Ia tidak ingin dihina lebih jauh oleh Naruto sehingga bergegas lari keluar dari restoran.

"Cengeng!" dengus Naruto.

Kiba bengong dan Shino mematung melihat peristiwa di hadapan mereka. Kejadian berlangsung cepat sehingga mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kali ini kau keterlaluan, Naruto," gumam Shino.

"Ya, Shino benar," sahut Kiba. "Aku heran. Di misi kemarin kau menunjukkan sikap seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana. Tapi barusan kau malah menyindir Hinata seperti anak kecil. Kenapa sikapmu selalu tak ramah begini saat berada di dekat Hinata?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Karena keberadaan Hinata di dekatku malah menyakitiku."

"Menyakiti apa maksudmu? Apa dia pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

Naruto tak menanggapi apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Tak lama kemudian datang makanan yang dipesan tim 8. Naruto melihat sepiring salad buah dengan ekstra melon pesanan Hinata. Itu makanan yang sama dengan yang disukai Hinata dewasa. Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto jadi tak menentu.

"Aku pulang saja. Aku sudah tidak lapar," ujar Naruto. Ia bahkan menolak tawaran pelayan restoran untuk mengambilkan perban dan obat. Naruto hanya mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ untuk menahan agar darah tidak terus keluar.

"Habiskan makanan kalian, biar aku yang bayar." Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke kasir yang dipastikan melebihi tagihan makanan tim 8 dan mengganti botol yang pecah.

"Jika kau pikir sikapmu ini akan menjauhkan Hinata darimu, maka kau salah besar Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

Naruto tak peduli dan terus berjalan ke luar restoran.

Setelah keluar dari restoran, Naruto masih bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang berlari. Butiran-butiran air mata berjatuhan dari wajah Hinata, terlihat jelas karena tersorot sinar matahari sore. Naruto melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata. Dipandangnya langit Konoha yang mulai gelap. Pikirannya jadi kacau lagi sekarang.

Naruto dan Hinata pada kenyataannya hanya saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan Hinata dekat dengan Naruto. Itu puluhan kali lebih sakit bagi Naruto.

* * *

><p>TOK! TOK! TOK!<p>

Jiraiya terlonjak saat pagi-pagi pintu ruangannya ada yang mengetuk. Ia yang untuk kesekian kalinya tertidur di atas tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen bergegas menegakan badannya. Tak lupa ia membereskan dokumen yang berantakan di atas mejanya. Jiraiya tak mau Tsunade yang belakangan ini bertindak sebagai penasihatnya mengomelinya lagi.

CKLEK!

Terlambat!

Pintu sudah terbuka sebelum Jiraiya selesai merapikan mejanya.

Ternyata yang ingin menemuinya adalah Hinata dan Tsunade. Tsunade sudah tahu kalau Jiraiya tertidur lagi di mejanya, padahal ini sudah jam 9 pagi. Tapi kali ini Tsunade tak menghiraukan teman lamanya itu karena ada hal yang lebih penting.

"Hinata ingin menemuimu, lebih tepatnya menemui kita."

"Ada apa lagi Hinata? Sudah kubilang misi pengintaian Naruto dihentikan dan keputusanku itu sudah _final_," tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk membahas hal itu lagi," kata Hinata. Raut wajah gadis itu serius sekali. Berbeda dengan pertemuan mereka sebelum ini.

Jiraiya jadi penasaran. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin jadi murid kalian."

Kening Jiraiya berkerut. "Mungkin maksudmu, ingin meminta izinku untuk jadi murid Tsunade?"

"Tidak. Maksudku aku ingin jadi murid kalian berdua." Hinata menatap Tsunade dan Jiraiya bergantian. "Sekaligus."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING:<strong>_ Dengan membaca fiksi ini berarti kalian sudah siap melihat ke OOC (_Out of Character_)-an Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto bersikap dingin dan Hinata akan makin berani dan agresif. Kalian juga harus menikmati _genre_ yang dimilikinya: _**Hurt and Comfort**_ dan _**Tragedy**_. Belum mengerti? Baiklah saya jelasin sedikit.

_**Hurt and Comfort**_ adalah cerita di mana satu karakter dirugikan baik secara fisik maupun emosional dan karakter lainnya harus menyelamatkan karakter tersebut. _**Tragedy **_adalah cerita yang berisi kesedihan, suatu kesalahan, penderitaan yang berat dari tokohnya, dan memicu sebuah kejadian tragis. Juga memberikan penggambaran dari sebuah ketidakmampuan dalam menghadapi peristiwa yang menimpa hidupnya.

Jadi sudah pasti di sini bukan tempatnya nyari banyak _action_ dan cinta-cintaan. Keduanya hanya sebagai selingan.

_Review _yang **menanyakan alur**ke depannya, ga akan dibalas, "Tunggu saja kelanjutannya."

_**Review **_**anonim**_**: **_

**Blue Sapphire: Naruto jarang latihan, kenapa fisiknya masih bisa kuat?** Disebut jarang banget, ya nggak. Pasti dia latihan minimal beberapa hari sekali. Kalau urusan jurus dia masih ingat, tinggal sesuaikan dengan fisik sekarang.

**Kiriha: Kehidupan Naruto dari loop 1-18 sama?** Beda.

**aeni hibiki:Naruto itu bakalan ngalamin '**_**loop**_**' nya sampe berapa kali?** Dilihat dari judul _fic_-nya, pasti langsung tahu. Coba cari tahu arti _**Infinite**_ di kamus.

**gagaga: Ga akan **_**discontinue**_**? **Diusahain nggak.

**Guest: Apa tiap **_**loops cakra **_**Kaguya juga ikut terserap dan tiap Naruto kembali kekuatan Naruto tak ikut menghilang?** Selalu terserap. Kekuatannya hilang, tapi Naruto tinggal melatihnya lagi secara singkat karena pada dasarnya dia masih ingat caranya.

**NamikazeARES: Hal-hal kecil lebih di munculkan misalnya kecurigaan.** OK

**Red devils: Tentang 10th hidup Naruto sebelum memasuki **_**inf-loops**_**, apa masa itu Naruto tdk mengingat kejadian masa lalu atau hanyak saat usia Naruto mencapai sepuluh tahun?**

Naruto usia 10th hanya bocah biasa, baru saat menginjak usia 10th ingatannya "bergabung" dengan Naruto yang mengalami _loop_.

**Guest: Scene Jiraiya-Tsunade membosankan.** Udah diubah karena saya juga setuju, membosankan.

**Dewa perang: Hal-hal lain yg bukan berkaitan dgn Hinata apa akan diceritakan?** Tidak. Hanya membahas Naruto-Hinata biar fokus.

**LukyNaru: Yang ku sesali Rifuki-san ngga menceritakan ujian di tahap dua/di hutan terlarang secara lengkap di ch2, saat tim 7 menghapi Orochimaru, apa Sasuke kena segel kutukan? Kutunggu aja saat tim 8 bersama Naruto mencari kumbang. **Sengaja, biar ga bosen. Saya ga akan menceritakan _canon_ (cerita yang persis _anime/manga_). Jawabannya sederhana: lihat aja _anime/manga_-nya. Apalagi _filler_, saya paling anti (mencari kumbang masuk _filler_).

**Kurama: Bolehlah dibuat dlm misi nantinya teman misi Naruto dibuat kaget akan kekuatan Naruto. Dan mereka melapor pd petinggi mengenai itu.** Tanpa diceritakan menjalankan misi pun Naruto udah keliatan kuat. Aksi Naruto di _final_ ujian _chuunin_ udah cukup bikin Hokage kaget.

**Kazuki Katsumata Kun: Apa nama fb Senpai? Apa di FF ini akan ada pertanyaan lagi kyk FF Time Travel? **Saya udah jarang buka FB. Ga akan ada pertanyaan. Lagian cerita fiksi ini mudah ketebak dan pendek, mungkin cuma sepertiga atau setengah dari fiksi _The Time Traveler_.

**Nanti Juga Tahu: Masih mengingat saya? Naruto pernah nyoba jadi ninja jahat selama **_**loop**_**-nya enggak?** Dia ga pernah dan ga akan pernah jadi ninja jahat apalagi ngancurin Konoha dan bunuh-bunuhin orang kayak di _fic_ sebelah. Separah-parahnya sikap Naruto di sini, paling cuma _ngeyel_ dan bikin Hinata dan orang Konoha bonyok doang. _Btw, yes, I love time travel & time looping._ Gimana mau nginget kamu kalo ga ngasih _clue_? :)

Sekian, sampai ketemu di _chapter_ 5.

_Review, review…_

**© rifuki**


	5. Hokage

Sebelumnya dalam _**The Infinite Loops**_:

"Apa kau dari masa depan?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat kejelian tamu-tamunya siang itu. Karena tidak mau berdebat terlalu panjang, Naruto mengiyakan saja pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Toh tebakan mereka mendekati 'benar'.

"Ya. Aku dari masa depan," jawab Naruto datar.

"Identitasmu hanya diketahui oleh kami berenam dan kami pastikan Hinata tidak tahu."

…

Naruto masih belum bisa menyamakan istrinya dengan Hinata yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. Ia harus menjauhkan Hinata dari dirinya bagaimanapun caranya. Menjauhkannya dengan serangan fisik sudah sering dilakukan, sekarang ia coba dengan cara menyerang mentalnya.

"Kalau kau sudah sadar pada ketidakmampuanmu, sudah saatnya kau menyerah. Pecundang."

Air mata Hinata akhirnya menetes juga. Naruto dan Hinata pada kenyataannya hanya saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan Hinata dekat dengan Naruto. Itu puluhan kali lebih sakit bagi Naruto.

…

"Ada apa lagi Hinata?"

"Aku ingin jadi murid kalian."

Kening Jiraiya berkerut. "Mungkin maksudmu, ingin meminta izinku untuk jadi murid Tsunade?"

"Tidak. Maksudku aku ingin jadi murid kalian berdua. Sekaligus."

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Hokage**_**"**

**Loop Ke-18, 2 Tahun Kemudian**

"Sudah kubilang kau tak boleh memakai jurus ini. Dasar gadis keras kepala," omel Tsunade kepada salah satu muridnya, Hinata. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "_Gōen Rasengan_merusak jaringan di tanganmu sampai ke tingkat sel dan juga menyebabkan luka bakar yang serius," tambah Tsunade.

_Gōen Rasengan_ adalah gabungan _rasengan_ dan elemen api yang diajarkan Jiraiya kepada Hinata. Hinata sebenarnya tahu kalau jurus itu seperti pedang bermata dua. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan di tangan kanannya berbeda dengan luka biasa. Karena itulah penyembuhannya juga tak bisa dilakukan dengan cara biasa. Teknik penyembuhan yang dilakukan Tsunade tidak bisa secara langsung menyembuhkan luka itu. Hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan luka tersebut sepenuhnya, yaitu dengan membiarkan tubuh Hinata meregenerasi sendiri jaringan di tangannya. Tsunade menyuruh Hinata membuka jaket _jounin_ serta menggulung lengan kaosnya agar Tsunade lebih leluasa mengobati luka Hinata. Untuk sekarang, Tsunade membalut dulu tangan Hinata dengan perban agar tidak infeksi.

"Padahal aku bisa pakai jurus _Sozo Saisei_ untuk-"

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memakainya!" bentak Tsunade.

Hinata terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. Gurunya memang selalu marah jika ia membahas jurus itu. Wajah Hinata kemudian berubah cemberut. _Gōen Rasengan_ dilarang digunakan, sekarang _Sozo Saisei_ pun dilarang digunakan.

"Aku berhasil menguasai jurus terhebat kalian, tapi percuma kalau aku tidak boleh menggunakannya," gumam Hinata.

Tsunade mendengus kesal. Entah Hinata sadar atau tidak, ia jadi susah diatur. Sikap Hinata yang pemalu dan penurut sudah benar-benar hilang. Dari 3 muridnya, Hinata dikenal paling keras kepala. Selama ini Tsunade harus memberikan perhatian ekstra kepada Hinata. Jika tidak, Hinata akan memaksakan dirinya untuk berlatih tanpa peduli kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sudah sering kubilang, aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu memakai jurus _Sozo Saisei _jika tidak benar-benar darurat. Kau tahu 'kan jurus itu bisa memperpendek umurmu. Setiap jurus hebat selalu punya efek samping. Ugh, ini juga salah Jiraiya karena ikut-ikutan mengajarkan jurus yang berbahaya padamu."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Jangan salahkan dia. Sebenarnya aku yang memaksa Jiraiya-_sama_ untuk mengajarkanku jurus ini. Aku juga tahu resiko kedua jurus terhebat kalian."

"Pantas saja," keluh Tsunade.

Bagi Hinata, resiko seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia mempelajari jurus-jurus hebat dari para _Sannin_ semata-mata karena ingin lebih kuat dalam waktu yang singkat. Kalau tidak begitu, ia akan makin jauh tertinggal oleh Naruto. Dari kabar terakhir yang Hinata dengar, Naruto berulang kali ditawari jadi ANBU dan penasihat Hokage, tapi ia selalu menolak dan tetap jadi _jounin_. Namun secara tidak resmi orang-orang mengelompokkan Naruto ke dalam _Elite Jounin_, yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari _jounin_ biasa. Naruto sudah sering dilibatkan dalam misi rahasia. Hokage juga tak ragu melibatkan Naruto dalam pengambilan keputusan yang berkaitan dengan keamanan Konoha.

"Jangan gunakan dulu tangan kananmu selama 3 hari," kata Tsunade setelah selesai membalut tangan Hinata. "Temui aku di rumah sakit setiap pagi dan sore. Aku harus mengoleskan salep di lukamu dan mengganti perbannya secara rutin."

Hinata mengangguk. Tsunade memberikan sebungkus kecil obat penahan rasa sakit berikut petunjuk penggunaan dosisnya.

"Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau ingin lebih kuat dalam waktu yang singkat. Kau ingin mengalahkan Naruto."

Hinata tak heran jika Tsunade sudah tahu maksud dirinya berlatih dengan giat. Mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Hinata sudah banyak bercerita tentang Naruto kepada Tsunade.

"Motivasi seperti itu sah-sah saja. Motivasimu itu telah mengantarkanmu jadi ninja yang kuat. Sekarang kami sudah selesai melatihmu. Kami tak punya ilmu lain yang bisa kami ajarkan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, kemampuanmu kini sudah melebihi kami. Aku hanya penasaran, jika suatu hari nanti Naruto berhasil kau kalahkan, apa kau akan berhenti berusaha menjadi lebih kuat?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Selama ini aku hanya berpikir untuk mengalahkan Naruto, jadi Hokage, dan memaksa Naruto menceritakan masalahnya."

"Kalau begitu pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku tadi. Sayang sekali jika nanti kau berhenti berusaha hanya karena telah mencapai impianmu. Kau punya potensi yang bagus."

Hinata tak menyangka Tsunade seyakin itu pada kemampuannya. Padahal Hinata sendiri belum yakin kalau dirinya bisa mengalahkan Naruto.

"Aku akan pikirkan. Terima kasih _sensei_."

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di gedung Hokage, Yamato sedang melaporkan hasil misinya bersama tim 7. Mereka baru pulang menyelamatkan tim 10 dari Kakuzu dan Hidan.<p>

"Bagaimana misinya?" tanya Jiraiya kepada 3 orang di hadapannya.

"Sukses," jawab Yamato. Ia menyimpan laporan misi di meja Hokage. Sakura dan Sai berada di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak berbuat banyak di sana, Shikamaru mengalahkan Hidan sendirian," ujar Sakura.

"Aku pun begitu," kata Yamato sambil tersenyum. "Hinata mengalahkan Kakuzu sendirian."

Jiraiya mengambil laporan misi tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Di sana tertulis kalau Hinata berhasil menghancurkan 4 dari 5 jantung milik Kakuzu, sementara Shikamaru mengalahkan Hidan sendirian. Ia tersenyum bangga saat tahu muridnya berhasil mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki. Misi penyelamatan tim 10 ini sebenarnya diberikan kepada Naruto dan tim 7, tapi Hinata bersikeras ingin pergi karena ingin menguji jurusnya. Naruto tak banyak protes dan membiarkan Hinata menggantikannya.

"Lalu dimana Hinata, Kakashi, dan tim 10 sekarang?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Mereka sedang mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit, terutama Hinata. Efek penggunaan _Gōen Rasengan_ yang baru dikuasainya membuat tangannya terluka."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak akan mengajarkannya kalau Hinata tidak memaksa," gumam Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sakura mohon diri diikuti Sai di belakangnya. Yamato masih diam di ruangan Hokage karena ada yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Jiraiya.

"Hinata telah tumbuh jadi ninja yang hebat," kata Yamato memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya," kata Jiraiya menyetujui. "Dua tahun ini dia fokus berlatih di bawah arahanku dan Tsunade. Aku tak menyangka perkembangannya akan sepesat ini. Padahal kami sempat khawatir misi ini akan gagal."

"Obsesinya mengalahkan Naruto masih belum hilang."

"Kurasa itu tak akan hilang. Persaingan mereka tak akan berhenti kecuali ada satu pihak yang mengalah."

"Ya. Seiring peningkatan kekuatan mereka, persaingan mereka sudah semakin nyata terlihat. Ini membuat khawatir beberapa teman seangkatan mereka. Bagaimana jika suatu saat mereka kembali bertikai seperti dulu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beritahu rahasia Naruto kepada Hinata?"

"Tenang saja, Yamato. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur. Mereka sudah dewasa. Ini adalah masalah yang harus diselesaikan oleh mereka berdua. Aku semakin yakin kalau Naruto bukan sekedar kembali ke masa lalu, tapi dia punya masalah yang lebih berat."

"Yasudah kalau begitu."

"Oh ya, berbicara mengenai Akatsuki, aku melihat pergerakan Akatsuki makin agresif. Aku tahu Naruto mampu melindungi dirinya sehingga tak akan mudah bagi Akatsuki untuk menangkap Kyuubi. Tapi teror yang mereka tunjukkan tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Kening Yamato berkerut mendengar arah pembicaraan Jiraiya.

"Apa ini mengenai informasi pergerakan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Yamato.

Informan terpercaya Jiraiya mengatakan kalau Sasuke telah membunuh Orochimaru dan kemungkinan besar sedang mengejar Itachi. Ini jadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk menangkap Sasuke sekaligus Itachi.

"Itu salah satunya," jawab Jiraiya. "Kalau itu, aku sudah memperhitungkannya. Jika 5 hari lagi Hinata dan Kakashi sudah sembuh, maka aku akan menugaskan kalian lagi. Kali ini kau akan memimpin tim 8 yang cocok untuk ditugaskan melacak keberadaan Itachi. Sedangkan Kakashi akan memimpin tim 7. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan hal lain."

"Hal lain apa? Ada informasi baru?"

"Ya. Dari informasi yang kudapatkan, ketua Akatsuki bermarkas di Amegakure. Aku harus menyelidiki kebenarannya."

"A-apa?!" Intonasi Yamato meninggi. Pernyataan Jiraiya dapat diartikan kalau dia akan meninggalkan Konoha. "Dengan segala hormat, anda seorang Hokage, anda tidak bisa seenaknya keluar desa dan masuk ke daerah musuh. Kita punya divisi pengintaian untuk tugas seperti itu."

Jiraiya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Ia lalu tersenyum santai. Kontras sekali dengan Yamato yang sedang panik.

"Tidak. Kau ingat saat perang dunia ninja ke-2? Aku pernah tinggal di Amegakure bersama 3 orang muridku yang berasal dari sana. Orang Konoha yang paling tahu seluk beluk Amegakure adalah aku."

"Tetap saja ini berbahaya. Paling tidak, bawalah beberapa orang ANBU bersamamu."

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya mengintai, bukan menyerang. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menghindari pertarungan."

Yamato kehabisan kata-kata untuk berargumen dengan Jiraiya. Di sisi lain, penyelidikan mengenai ketua Akatsuki memang penting. Konoha butuh segala informasi yang berkaitan dengan Akatsuki sebagai bahan analisis. Hasil analisis akan digunakan untuk bertahan jika nanti Akatsuki menyerang atau bahkan untuk menyerang balik. Jika penyelidikan tidak dilakukan sekarang, dikhawatirkan ketua Akatsuki terlanjur bergerak ke tempat lain.

"Tsunade-_sama_ tak akan senang mendengar hal ini," kata Yamato.

Jiraiya tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan bicara langsung padanya."

Sore harinya Jiraiya menjelaskan niatnya untuk ke Amegakure kepada Tsunade. Ia mendapatkan omelan panjang dari Tsunade karena hal itu. Tapi akhirnya Tsunade membiarkan Jiraiya pergi. Meskipun ia temannya, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Tsunade tak bisa membantah keputusan seorang Hokage. Jiraiya berencana pergi bersamaan dengan keberangkatan tim 7 dan 8.

* * *

><p>Lima hari kemudian Hinata dan Kakashi sudah sembuh dan siap menjalankan misi. Maka rencana Jiraiya untuk mengirim tim 7 dan 8 segera dilaksanakan. Naruto datang paling pertama saat dipanggil ke ruang Hokage.<p>

"Aku menolak," jawab Naruto datar.

Jiraiya kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tak disangka-sangka ini.

"Apa maksudmu menolak? Jika ada Itachi, maka dipastikan keberadaan Sasuke tak jauh darinya. Bukankah kalian ingin membawa pulang Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap lurus ke arah Jiraiya masih dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

"Yang bersikeras ingin membawa pulang Sasuke adalah Sakura, bukan aku."

"Jadi kau sendiri tidak ingin membawa pulang Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya," gumam Naruto. Jiraiya tak mengira rencananya tak berjalan mulus untuk mengirim tim 7 dan 8. Padahal jika Naruto ikut, persentase keberhasilan misi akan besar. "Dan lagi, kalau Hinata sudah jadi peserta misi, maka aku tak perlu datang. Bukankah kau bilang Hinata kuat? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuktikan kemampuannya?"

Kata-kata Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jiraiya tahu Hinata kuat. Kehadiran Hinata bisa menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk, misalnya tim dihabisi Akatsuki. Jiraiya pun tak bisa menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memaksa Naruto. Jika diingat lagi, Naruto tak pernah meminta untuk diangkat jadi _jounin_. Justru Jiraiya yang memberikan hak istimewanya 2 tahun lalu kepada Naruto untuk jadi _jounin_. Jadi sudah dipastikan Naruto tak akan menurut pada perintah Jiraiya.

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku pulang saja. Aku akan istirahat jadi jangan ganggu aku," kata Naruto sambil berlalu.

Jiraiya terlihat pasrah. Ia tak bisa menuntut apapun dari Naruto.

Di lorong, Naruto berpapasan dengan sisa peserta misi lainnya yaitu Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sai, dan Sakura. Naruto tak menatap mereka sedikit pun. Naruto terus saja berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar gedung. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan sapaan Kiba kepadanya. Itu berbeda sekali dengan Hinata yang dari awal memperhatikan Naruto hingga pemuda itu menghilang di ujung lorong. Mereka semua yang bingung atas kepergian Naruto meneruskan langkah mereka ke ruang Hokage. Mereka akan mencari tahu dari Hokage apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kenapa Naruto pergi? Bukankah dia bagian dari peserta misi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia menolak mentah-mentah," jawab Jiraiya, mengagetkan semua orang dihadapannya. Jiraiya menghela napas pelan kemudian bersandar di kursinya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi pilih-pilih misi."

Hinata harus kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berpikir dirinya akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto jika dipaksa bekerja sama dalam sebuah misi. Tapi kenyataannya Hokage pun tak bisa membuat Naruto patuh. Hinata harus berusaha sendiri untuk dekat dengan Naruto.

Setelah peserta lengkap (minus Naruto), misi pencarian Itachi dan Sasuke dimulai. Daerah tujuan misi kali ini bersalju sehingga mereka memakai jubah berwarna krem. Di saat yang bersamaan Jiraiya berangkat ke Amegakure untuk mencari informasi lebih detail tentang ketua Akatsuki. Kepemimpinan Konoha diberikan kepada Tsunade untuk sementara selama Jiraiya pergi.

Tsunade tak tahu kalau misi ke Amegakure akan jadi misi terakhir Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Selama kepergian Hinata, Naruto bisa bernapas lega. Setiap hari ia bisa berkeliaran di Konoha tanpa takut untuk bertemu Hinata. Ia makan ramen di Ichiraku, menyapa beberapa penduduk yang ia kenal, dan mengunjungi tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.<p>

Ini sebenarnya bukan pertama kali Naruto menolak misi. Pernyataan Naruto dulu kepada Yamato untuk tidak mematuhi Hokage ternyata bukan hisapan jempol belaka. Naruto sering bertindak semaunya sendiri. Terkadang ia menolak misi, tapi terkadang ia akan membantu menyukseskan misi orang lain tanpa diminta. Bahkan jika _mood_-nya sedang bagus, ia akan datang sendiri kepada Jiraiya untuk meminta misi. Namun satu yang pasti, Naruto akan SELALU menolak misi yang melibatkan dirinya dan Hinata.

Naruto mulai masuk pada masa yang sulit. Saat Hinata mencapai umur 16 tahun di setiap _loop_, rambut indigo Hinata akan dibiarkan panjang, wajahnya akan mulai melancip, dan tubuhnya akan semakin memperlihatkan kedewasaan. Hinata yang sekarang semakin mirip dengan sosok istri Naruto di kehidupan pertamanya. Itu semua membuat hati Naruto sakit.

_Loop_ ke-18 bukan lagi sebuah lelucon yang seenaknya dimainkan Naruto. Perbedaan alur di _loop_ ke-18 tidak lagi memberikan sebuah hiburan bagi Naruto. Hinata sudah tidak bisa dijauhkan dari Naruto meskipun sudah disakiti secara fisik maupun mental. Hinata tetap teguh pada keyakinannya untuk terus mendekati Naruto. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, keteguhan Hinata ini justru semakin hari semakin membuat Naruto takut kepadanya. Naruto lebih sering mengurung diri di rumah atau menjalankan misi ke luar desa. Yang penting dirinya tidak dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Semakin hari Naruto semakin takut bertatap muka dengan Hinata.

Naruto takut menatap wajah cantik itu.

Naruto takut jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Hinata.

Pemikiran Naruto tentang Hinata terhenti saat ia lewat di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia ingat sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk dan membeli seikat bunga tulip putih. Inoichi yang saat itu kebagian menjaga toko heran dibuatnya. Jarang-jarang Naruto membeli bunga. Ditambah lagi bunga yang dibeli adalah bunga tulip putih yang biasanya dipakai sebagai penghormatan terhadap orang yang meninggal.

"Bunga untuk Asuma?" tanya Inoichi penasaran. Inoichi berpikir Naruto tak pernah tahu makam orang tuanya. Ia juga tak punya orang dekat lain yang sudah meninggal. Maka Asuma adalah tebakan paling logis karena ia baru meninggal beberapa minggu lalu.

"Bukan," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Siapa yang tahu?" kata Naruto sekenanya.

Inoichi tak bicara apa-apa lagi karena dari jawaban singkat Naruto ia tahu Naruto sedang tidak ingin mengobrol panjang lebar.

Naruto menyimpan tulip itu di pinggir hutan, tempat yang nantinya akan dijadikan makam Jiraiya. Makam yang sebenarnya hanya simbol karena jasad Jiraiya tenggelam ke dasar laut. Jiraiya sudah tewas dibunuh Pain di Amegakure bertepatan dengan menit dimana Naruto membeli bunga tersebut. Saat ini hanya Naruto yang tahu kematian Jiraiya.

Delapan jam kemudian barulah Fukusaku membawa kabar kematian Jiraiya kepada Tsunade dan seluruh penduduk Konoha. Hinata yang baru pulang dari misi jadi orang yang paling sedih mendengar kabar ini. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya karena kehilangan guru yang sangat berjasa baginya. Tsunade berusaha menenangkannya meskipun dirinya sendiri tak kalah sedih.

Pemakaman Jiraiya diadakan hari itu juga. Naruto tidak ikut dalam upacara pemakaman yang resmi. Ia hanya melihat sebentar dari kejauhan dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, dalam acara itu diadakan pembacaan surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya jauh-jauh hari sebelum dirinya meninggal. Isi surat wasiat tersebut hanya 4 kata.

"**Jadikan Naruto Hokage Ke-6."**

Mayoritas orang yang hadir dalam acara pemakaman setuju dengan keinginan terakhir Jiraiya tersebut. Para tetua desa juga setuju. Naruto sudah jadi _Elite Jounin_ selama 2 tahun lebih. Ia sudah menjalankan puluhan misi kelas S dan tak pernah gagal. Ia juga sudah tahu seluk beluk pemerintahan Konoha. Jadi tak diragukan lagi kalau Naruto akan melenggang mulus ke kursi Hokage Ke-6. Mungkin yang tidak setuju hanya hitungan jari. Diantaranya adalah Danzou dan Hinata.

Hinata bukannya tidak menghormati keinginan terakhir gurunya, tapi beberapa kekesalannya telah terakumulasi hari ini sehingga ia tak rela Naruto jadi Hokage Ke-6.

Pertama, Hinata gagal dalam misi menangkap Sasuke dan Itachi hari ini. Meskipun dalam perjalanan Kabuto memberikan buku berisi informasi Akatsuki, tapi misi tetaplah gagal. Hinata menganggap itu gara-gara Naruto tidak ikut.

Kedua, Jiraiya menunjuk orang yang bahkan tak mau hadir dalam pemakamannya. Hinata kecewa gurunya menunjuk orang yang tidak punya sopan santun seperti itu.

Ketiga, Hinata merasa latihannya selama 2 tahun ini tak berguna. Naruto tetap lebih kuat dan dipercaya jadi Hokage ke-6, bahkan oleh guru Hinata sendiri.

Keempat, Hinata gagal mencapai cita-citanya jadi Hokage. Itu artinya ia tak bisa memaksa Naruto menceritakan masalahnya.

Kelima, Naruto tak ada di sana di saat Hinata ingin meluapkan emosinya.

Hinata yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya pergi menemui Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Gah!"<p>

Naruto kaget setengah mati saat melihat Hinata ada di sampingnya. Hinata masih memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dengan bawahan rok pendek yang juga berwarna hitam. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas karena ia banyak menangisi Jiraiya hari ini. Dari upacara pemakaman, ia langsung menemui Naruto tanpa pulang dulu ke rumahnya untuk ganti baju. Naruto sedang melukis saat Hinata datang. Lukisan yang dilukisnya kini lebih banyak lukisan abstrak. Lukisan yang menggambarkan kerumitan pikiran di kepalanya. Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata karena pikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Kau tak bisa masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin! Keluar!" bentak Naruto.

Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Palet di tangannya ia jatuhkan ke lantai begitu saja. Ia sudah malas melanjutkan kegiatannya melukis.

"Aku tidak akan keluar," jawab Hinata dingin.

Hinata sebenarnya sudah berulangkali berusaha menemui Naruto, tapi ia selalu susah ditemui. Jika Hinata datang ke rumah Naruto, ia selalu tidak ada, atau kalaupun ada ia tidak membukakan pintu. Jika mereka bertemu di jalan, Naruto dengan sengaja akan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dan melakukan _hiraishin_ tak lama setelah itu. Sikap Naruto yang selalu menghindar ditambah kesibukan latihan Hinata, praktis membuat mereka tak pernah berhadapan secara langsung dalam 2 tahun ini.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bicara denganmu, sudah 2 tahun," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto tahu kalau sudah begini Hinata akan sulit untuk diusir. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Naruto merasa wajahnya langsung memanas hanya karena mendengar suara dewasa Hinata. Ia tak tahu kalau ternyata ia begitu merindukan suara dewasa Hinata. Suara yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya.

Segelas air tak cukup. Naruto mengambil segelas lagi dan duduk di meja makan. Hinata mengikutinya, duduk di sisi kanannya.

'Kenapa kau terus mendekatiku?' batin Naruto dalam hati. Naruto masih terus menunduk, tak membiarkan dirinya melakukan kontak mata dengan Hinata. Ini tidak baik, Naruto harus segera mengusir Hinata.

"Aku tak menyangka _Duo Sannin_ mau mengajarimu. Aku curiga kau menawarkan _service_ gratis pada _Ero Sennin_," ejek Naruto saat melihat pakaian Hinata yang minim.

Hinata langsung naik pitam. Dari awal ia datang ke sini, Hinata sudah kesal, sekarang perkataan Naruto membuatnya makin kesal. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya.

"Jaga omonganmu. Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Apa kau belum mendengar kalau Jiraiya-_sama_ sudah tewas? Aku bahkan tak melihatmu datang ke upacara pemakamannya," ujar Hinata.

"Aku tahu dia tewas. Memangnya jika aku datang harus melapor padamu?"

"Jika kau tahu dia tewas, kenapa kau masih menjelek-jelekannya?!"

"Bukannya aku menjelek-jelekan. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau pikir latihanmu berhasil? Selama 2 tahun berlatih kau hanya bisa menguasai _rasengan_ dan… memukul batu?"

BRAK!

Hinata menggebrak meja makan. Ia sudah berusaha membatasi kekuatannya tapi ternyata meja Naruto tetap rusak. Ada retakan tepat di bawah kepalan tangan Hinata.

"Kau lihat? Inikah yang diajari mereka padamu?" tanya Naruto. "Orang-orang memujimu. Tapi aku tidak menganggapmu hebat. Jumlah kriminal kelas S yang kau bunuh, jumlah gunung yang kau hancurkan, serta jumlah hewan besar yang kau panggil tidak bisa dijadikan ukuran kekuatan seorang ninja. Mereka tidak mengajarimu kontrol emosi yang baik."

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mempertemukan tatapan matanya dengan Hinata. Tapi itu tak lama, Naruto mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke arah lain. Menatap deretan lukisan abstrak di dinding yang sebenarnya tak lebih menarik.

Hinata sakit hati mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih sakit hati adalah saat Naruto menjelek-jelekan kedua gurunya.

"Aku sadar kau memang lebih kuat dan aku lemah," gumam Hinata mengakui kekurangannya. "Tapi menurutku kau pun belum bisa dikatakan ninja yang hebat. Seseorang disebut ninja hebat itu bukan karena kekuatan saja tapi juga sikap dan kepedulian terhadap sesama. Itulah sikap yang diajari kedua guruku dan sama sekali tidak kau miliki. Aku tidak pernah mencela orang yang sudah meninggal. Aku tahu Jiraiya-_sama_ mesum, tapi selama kami berlatih dia sangat menghormatiku sebagai muridnya dan sebagai seorang wanita. Dan yang terpenting, dia sangat menjaga cara bicara dan perlakuannya padaku. Dia jauh lebih baik dari pada kau!"

Dada Naruto serasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Hinata. Di _loop_ ke-18 Naruto memang tak pernah sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa hormatnya kepada Hinata. Ia tak pernah menghargai Hinata sebagai wanita. Tapi justru inilah jalan terbaik agar ia tak terlibat hubungan emosi yang terlalu dalam dengan Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto tetap mempertahankan sikap cueknya dalam menanggapi perkataan Hinata. Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun menatap Hinata. Sontak saja ini membuat emosi Hinata semakin memuncak.

"Lihat wajahku jika aku sedang bicara!" bentak Hinata sambil maju dan menarik kerah baju Naruto. Ia kesal karena dari tadi Naruto jarang sekali menatapnya, ia seperti tidak dianggap. "Kenapa kau tak pernah menatapku?!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah Hinata, Naruto malah menoleh lagi ke arah lain.

BUKH!

Hinata yang kesal akhirnya memukul wajah Naruto, membuat darah segar keluar dari hidung Naruto.

"Aku belum menyampaikan maksudku dan kau sudah membuatku marah!" bentak Hinata.

"Kalau begitu cepat sampaikan maksudmu dan pergi dari sini," gumam Naruto pelan.

Hinata lalu mendorong Naruto ke dinding dan kini menarik kerah Naruto dengan kedua tangan.

"Dia menunjukmu jadi Hokage Ke-6, brengsek!" teriak Hinata di depan wajah Naruto.

Barulah sekarang Naruto memandang kedua mata lavender Hinata, melihat dengan jelas aura kemarahan di sana. Naruto kaget karena keputusan Jiraiya ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Ini tak pernah terjadi di _loop-loop_ sebelumnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Jiraiya sampai-sampai menunjuk Naruto sebagai penerusnya? Pasti karena Naruto dari masa depan sehingga dinilai bisa memimpin Konoha dengan baik.

"Aku tak percaya guru menunjuk orang sepertimu sebagai penerusnya! Aku tak keberatan jika yang jadi Hokage adalah Naruto yang periang seperti dulu," kata Hinata kecewa. "Tapi kau yang sekarang berbeda. Kau pemalas, dingin, cuek, tak peduli, kejam padaku, kau…"

Suara Hinata makin pelan seiring dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Kedua tangannya kini turun menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Genggamannya begitu kasar menunjukkan rasa kesal. Tapi lama-kelamaan pegangan itu melembut.

"Kau sudah merebut impianku jadi Hokage. Setidaknya kau harus menceritakan apa masalahmu. Aku tahu kau tersiksa. Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?"

Hinata tidak menangis, tapi dari suaranya yang bergetar itu, Naruto tahu Hinata sedang menahan kesedihannya. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Naruto menggenggam balik tangan Hinata. Tangan mungil itu begitu familiar bagi Naruto. Tangan mungil itu begitu pas di genggaman Naruto. Ia mengelusnya sesaat. Ini membuat kesedihan Hinata berkurang. Tapi itu tak lama. Kenyataan kembali menampar Naruto. Ia segera sadar kalau tindakannya salah. Ia mendorong Hinata dari hadapannya.

"Pergi," kata Naruto.

"Naruto?" Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Sedetik lalu ia membalas genggaman tangannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia mengusirnya?

"Aku mohon kau pergi dari rumahku! PERGI!" ulang Naruto dengan intonasi yang mengeras.

Hinata tentu tak ingin menyerah begitu saja sehingga berusaha mendekati Naruto lagi. Tapi saat Naruto terduduk di dekat dinding dan memeluk lututnya, Hinata tahu ada yang berbeda kali ini. Sekilas Hinata melihat tatapan ketakutan di mata safir Naruto. Setiap kali Hinata mendekat, Naruto akan makin keras meneriaki Hinata untuk pergi. Badannya pun semakin bergetar.

Kenapa Naruto takut kepadanya sampai seperti itu?

* * *

><p>Setelah pertemuan dengan Hinata, Naruto menghilang entah kemana. Hinata kesulitan mencari keberadaan Naruto karena ia meminimalkan pancaran <em>chakra<em>-nya sehingga sulit dilacak. Padahal Hinata ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Hinata takut kalau ada tindakannya yang membuat Naruto takut. Tatapan ketakutan Naruto masih terekam jelas di otak Hinata. Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu Hinata jadi ingin melindunginya, ia ingin ada di sampingnya.

Para tertua desa pun menyayangkan hilangnya Naruto. Mereka bermaksud memberitahu Naruto kalau dirinya ditunjuk jadi Hokage ke-6. Konoha butuh Hokage secepatnya. Jika Naruto sudah menyatakan bersedia, maka mereka tinggal menyiapkan pelantikan.

Hari berganti hari dan kabar dari Naruto tak juga ada. Konoha justru menghadapai masalah lain, invasi Pain telah di depan mata. Serangan berlangsung cepat, ledakan dimana-mana, hewan-hewan besar menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan, dan para penduduk langsung panik. Kekuatan Pain jauh di atas ninja-ninja Konoha. Dalam waktu singkat, sudah banyak korban yang meninggal di pihak Konoha seperti Kakashi, Shizune, dan ninja-ninja lain yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Hinata kepada sekelompok _jounin_ dan ANBU yang sedang berkumpul. Hinata baru pulang mencari Naruto sehingga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Konoha.

"Ketua Akatsuki menyerang Konoha!"

Kedua mata Hinata melotot. Ia tak menduga kalau ketua Akatsuki akan menyerang secepat ini. Padahal mereka baru bertarung dengan Jiraiya. Hinata segera mengamati keadaan dengan mata _byakugan_-nya. Di kejauhan ia melihat seseorang berjubah Akatsuki, ia sedang mengontrol hewan _Kuchiyose_. Di dekatnya ada lima sosok berjubah Akatsuki lain yang bersiap menyerang. Hinata sadar tidak bisa melawannya sendiri.

"Apa Naruto sudah ditemukan?"

"Belum. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Sial!" rutuk Hinata. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini Naruto malah tidak ada. Saat ini Hinata dipandang paling mampu untuk memimpin oleh yang lain. Hinata tak punya pilihan selain mengambil alih komando. Ia membuat dua _bunshin_ dan menyuruh mereka bertapa mengumpulkan energi alam. Setelah itu Hinata membagi _shinobi_ ke dalam beberapa kelompok. "Seseorang laporkan kondisi terbaru desa kepada Tsunade-_sama_! Sepuluh orang segera bekerja sama dengan ninja medis untuk mengevakuasi penduduk! Sisanya ikut aku. Kita akan melawan Pain!"

Berbekal petunjuk berbunyi 'orang yang sesungguhnya tidak bersama mereka' yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya, Hinata dan puluhan ANBU serta _jounin_ bergerak menghadapi keenam Pain.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_

BHOOM!

Gamabunta, Gamaken, dan Gamahiro muncul di tengah desa setelah dipanggil Hinata. Hinata sedang berdiri di atas kepala Gamabunta, ditemani puluhan _shinobi_ di belakangnya. Hinata lalu menatap jauh ke langit. Kedua kelopak matanya sudah berwarna _orange_.

"Lihat aku Jiraiya-_sensei_!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Odama Rasengan!"<strong>_

BUAKHH!

Tubuh Pain Jigokudo hancur setelah dihantam _Odama __Rasengan_ berukuran 3 kali tubuh Hinata. Pain Jigokudo adalah Pain yang punya kemampuan untuk memanggil Raja Neraka, sebuah sosok berbentuk kepala besar yang bisa digunakan untuk menginterogasi orang. Selain itu, Raja Neraka juga bisa digunakan untuk menghidupkan atau memperbaiki tubuh Pain lain yang mati.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa menghidupkan tubuh Pain lain lagi!" ujar Hinata. "Ukh!"

Hinata berlutut ke tanah karena kehabisan _chakra_. _Mode sage_-nya sudah berakhir. Kelopak matanya tidak lagi berwarna _orange_, urat-urat di sekitar matanya pun sudah menghilang.

Kekuatan Pain sebagai ketua Akatsuki tidak diragukan lagi. Hinata dan puluhan _shinobi_ yang tersisa kewalahan menghadapinya. Semua _shinobi_ kalah, yang sampai sekarang masih bertahan hanya Hinata. Hinata sudah mengalahkan 3 Pain yaitu, Pain Chikushodo pengendali hewan, Pain Ningendo pengambil jiwa, dan Jigokudo pemanggil Raja Neraka. Kini yang tersisa adalah Pain Tendo pengguna _Shinra Tensei_, Pain Shurado yang punya senjata mekanik di sekujur tubuhnya, dan Pain Gakido yang bisa menyerap _chakra_.

Hinata jadi bulan-bulanan 3 Pain yang tersisa.

"Kau tidak akan menolongnya?" tanya Kurama yang bicara dalam pikiran Naruto. Kurama sedang tiduran santai di sana karena sejak 6 tahun lalu Naruto sudah membuka segel sel Kurama.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia duduk terdiam di atas patung Hokage ke-4 sambil melihat pertarungan Hinata.

"Kau tahu dia istrimu," lanjut Kurama.

"Bukan!" sergah Naruto.

"Tapi dia juga 'Hyuuga Hinata'."

"Aku tahu itu tapi mereka dua orang yang berbeda! Dia bukan- Ah sudahlah kau tak akan mengerti! Kau tak ikut merasakan _loop_ seperti yang kualami!"

Kurama kemudian diam. Ia dan Naruto kembali menyaksikan Hinata yang sedang bersusah payah mengalahkan Pain. Hinata terlihat bangkit lagi. Kini di keningnya terlihat simbol berbentuk jajargenjang, lalu di wajahnya muncul pola garis berwarna violet, seiring dengan sembuhnya luka di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Ia mengaktifkan jurus _Sozo Saisei_!

"_**Jūho Sōshiken!"**_

Hinata mengumpulkan _chakra_ di kedua tangannya hingga berbentuk singa. Dengan gabungan kedua jurus itu, tinjuan Hinata jadi puluhan kali lebih kuat. Shurado dan Gakido yang menghadangnya tak mampu menahan kekuatan Hinata.

Kini Hinata terlibat pertarungan sengit dengan Pain Tendo. Tapi lama-kelamaan perbedaan kekuatan mereka semakin terlihat. Gerakan Hinata mulai melambat. Berulang kali Hinata terkena Shinra Tensei Pain Tendo. Ia kesulitan mengalahkan Pain terkuat tersebut. Kekuatan Hinata belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Ia sudah terlanjur kehabisan _chakra_ lagi. Dulu Naruto bisa menang karena dibantu _chakra_ Kyuubi, tapi tidak dengan Hinata.

Pain Tendo dan Hinata sudah sama-sama babak belur. Di saat-saat terakhir Hinata masih sempat memberikan serangan-serangan tak terduga. Tapi nyatanya Pain Tendo unggul tipis, ia masih punya tenaga untuk bangun dari serangan Hinata dan mencekik leher Hinata hingga gadis itu tak menapak di tanah.

BLESH!

Sebuah besi _chakra_ menembus perut Hinata. Tiba-tiba hati Naruto terasa sakit.

'Perasaan apa ini?' pikir Naruto sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit. Padahal dulu ia sering menyiksa Hinata. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda? Apa karena yang menyiksanya adalah orang lain yang bisa membuat Hinata tewas?

BLESH!

"Uhuk!"

Pain menusuk perut Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Hinata sampai memuntahkan darah.

Kurama yang gerah melihat pertarungan di bawah sana akhirnya duduk dan bicara lagi.

"Dengar Nak, aku sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli padamu atau pada gadis di bawah sana. Aku tak peduli apa benar kau sudah melalui belasan _loop_ atau tidak. Aku tak peduli kau sudah berumur ribuan tahun atau baru 16 tahun. Tapi satu yang pasti, kita baru berteman selama 6 tahun dan aku merasa familiar denganmu. Aku tak ragu untuk membagi kekuatanku denganmu. Aku merasa pernah berteman denganmu lama sekali. Aku merasa seperti _déjà vu _ saat melihatmu. Itu artinya aku yang sekarang dengan yang di kehidupanmu sebelumnya terhubung meskipun tidak secara langsung. Itu artinya aku dan Kurama lainnya adalah sama. Aku yakin gadis di bawah sana juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kalian akan selalu merasakan kedekatan emosional di masa manapun kalian hidup. Apapun cara yang kau lakukan untuk menjauhkannya darimu, dia akan terus berusaha dekat denganmu. Sekarang keputusan ada padamu, kau mau menyelamatkannya, atau membiarkannya mati?" tanya Kurama. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan kembali berbaring. "Yang jelas aku bisa pastikan kau akan menangis tanpa henti saat dia mati. Aku tak akan menghiburmu jika itu terjadi."

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!"

"Kurama sialan!" teriak Naruto. Ia kesal sekaligus senang. "Kau mengatakan hal yang persis sama seperti di _loop_ sebelumnya."

"Kau lihat?! Aku yakin ini bukan kebetulan! Ini menunjukan diriku yang sekarang dengan diriku di loop ke-17 terhubung meskipun secara tidak langsung. Makanya kami akan mengatakan hal yang sama!" jelas Kurama puas.

Naruto akhirnya berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai diselimuti _chakra_ Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>DUAKH!<p>

Naruto memukul wajah Pain Tendo hingga pegangannya di leher Hinata terlepas. Hinata terjatuh ke tanah.

"Akulah orang yang kau cari," ujar Naruto.

Pain Tendo segera menegakkan badannya. Ia melihat tubuh Naruto yang dalam _mode Kyuubi_. Target yang dicari Pain kini telah muncul sendiri di hadapannya. Perlahan Tendo melangkah mendekati Naruto, besi _chakra_ sudah siap di kedua tangannya sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau Naruto melakukan perlawanan. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan. Tendo melihat ke bawah dan terlihat Hinata sedang menahan kakinya.

"Menyingkir, Naruto! Ini pertarunganku!" usir Hinata.

Naruto kaget. Ternyata Hinata masih bisa melawan.

BUKH!

"Ghk!"

Pain menendang Hinata dengan kaki lainnya. Lalu ia mengarahkan kedua besi _chakra_ di tangannya ke punggung Hinata. Tanpa disangka, untuk kedua kalinya Hinata masuk ke _mode Sage_, ia menangkap kedua besi itu, mematahkannya, dan menusukannya ke dada Pain Tendo hingga ia tertahan di tanah. Saat itulah ia menyerang Pain dengan jurus lain.

"_**Katon: Gōen Rasengan!" **_

Tubuh Pain Tendo langsung hangus dibuatnya. Nagato tak bisa mengontrolnya lagi. Naruto menatap pemandangan di hadapannya tak percaya. Hinata mengalahkan semua Pain persis di hadapan Naruto. Naruto pikir tenaganya tak banyak diperlukan di sini. Akhirnya ia menonaktifkan _mode Kyuubi_.

Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berusaha melangkah menuju bukit tempat Nagato berada. Hinata ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan dengan menghabisi Nagato dan Konan. Belum sampai selangkah, Hinata terlanjur tersungkur ke tanah. Sebelum kepalanya membentur tanah, Naruto segera menangkap badannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" kata Hinata keras kepala.

"Gadis bodoh, aku sudah capek-capek turun ke sini menolongmu. Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja. Biar aku yang bereskan sisanya," gumam Naruto.

Naruto pikir sifat keras kepala yang ditunjukkan Hinata adalah pertanda bagus. Itu menunjukkan kalau Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Naruto menggendong Hinata di punggungnya. Barulah saat itu Hinata mau diam. Mungkin ia sadar kalau ini adalah momen yang jarang terjadi. Ia bisa sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Naruto, sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Naruto. Setetes air mata kebahagiaan keluar dari mata _lavender_-nya. Sialnya, kesadaran Hinata mulai hilang karena ia sudah kehabisan _chakra_.

'Ukh! Kesadaranku malah menghilang di momen berharga seperti ini!' rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur di punggung Naruto.

Naruto bergegas menemui Nagato. Ia perlu menyelesaikan pertarungan yang Hinata mulai. Naruto akan menceramahi Nagato untuk ke-18 kalinya, atau tepatnya 19 kali jika dunia pertama ikut dihitung. Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

><p>Masalah dengan NagatoPain akhirnya selesai. Nagato menghidupkan semua penduduk yang mati dalam invasi. Sekembalinya Naruto ke desa, ia disambut oleh sorakan penduduk Konoha atas jasanya mengalahkan Pain. Namun Naruto tahu dirinya tidak berhak mendapatkan pujian. Orang yang sebenarnya mengalahkan Pain adalah gadis di punggungnya. Awalnya penduduk tak percaya saat Naruto bilang kalau Hinata yang mengalahkan Pain. Tapi melihat Hinata yang kelelahan kehabisan _chakra_ sedangkan Naruto segar bugar mereka akhirnya percaya.

Hinata dirawat di sebuah tenda darurat karena bangunan rumah sakit hancur. Kata ninja medis yang menangani Hinata, Hinata terlalu memporsis tubuhnya hingga ia kehabisan _chakra_ dan tak sadarkan diri. Tapi katanya Hinata tak mengalami luka serius. Luka-lukanya sudah sembuh berkat jurus _Sozo Saisei_. Ia diperkirakan akan siuman dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemah. Saat melihat sosok Hinata, Naruto jadi bingung harus apa sekarang. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk 'kabur' dari Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikaku datang bermaksud menjelaskan tentang surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya. Mereka agak menjauh dari Hinata agar pembicaraan mereka tidak mengganggunya.

Setelah obrolan panjang, akhirnya Naruto terpaksa menerima tawaran menjadi Hokage Ke-6 karena menyerahkan Konoha kepada Danzou bukanlah pilihan bagus. Pelantikan Hokage akan dilangsungkan bulan depan. Bulan ini akan difokuskan pada pembangunan dan penataan kembali desa.

Naruto kembali duduk di samping Hinata. Naruto sebenarnya setengah hati menjadi Hokage Ke-6. Apalagi setelah ia ingat kalau gadis yang sekarang berbaring di hadapannya mengincar posisi tersebut. Ini persis seperti yang dikatakatakan Hinata tempo hari, Naruto telah merebut impiannya jadi Hokage.

Di tengah kebingungan, tiba-tiba Naruto mendapatkan ide.

"Aku akan mewujudkan cita-citamu," kata Naruto sambil mengusap rambut Hinata dan merapikan poninya.

* * *

><p>Hari pelantikan Hokage Ke-6 akhirnya tiba dengan dipimpin langsung oleh <em>Daimyou<em>. Naruto menerima topi dan jubah bertuliskan Hokage Ke-6 sebagai tanda kalau mulai hari ini ia resmi memimpin desa Konoha. Tepuk tangan meriah penduduk Konoha menyambut Hokage baru mereka.

Tibalah saatnya kini Naruto menyampaikan pidato pertamanya.

Hening.

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk mulai bicara. Sampai-sampai penduduk heran melihat sikap Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya sedang mencari sosok Hinata di antara deretan penonton. Hinata berada di deretan belakang karena hati kecilnya masih tak rela Naruto jadi Hokage. Sayangnya Hinata tak tahu kalau selama ia tak sadarkan diri Narutolah yang menjaganya.

Setelah sosok Hinata ditemukan, Naruto memulai pidatonya.

"Aku tak akan banyak bicara dalam pidato pertamaku ini. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan 3 pengumuman penting.

Pertama, aku mengundurkan diri jadi Hokage ke-6.

Kedua, aku menunjuk Hyuuga Hinata sebagai penerusku.

Ketiga, aku akan berhenti jadi ninja. Sekian dan terima kasih."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p>Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah menominasikan fic ini ke ajang Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2014. Fic ini lolos di 2 kategori, yaitu <em><strong>Hurt-Comfort Multichapter<strong>_ dan _**Angst-Tragedy Multichapter**_. Bagi kalian yang belum voting bisa ke: bit. ly/ pollingifa14 (hilangkan spasi) paling lambat Sabtu, 27 Desember 2014 pukul 23.59 WIB. Terima kasih. Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!

Berdasarkan Naruto Databook terbaru (versi Ke-4), elemen Hinata adalah Petir dan Api. Selama ini dia tidak mempelajarinya karena lebih fokus di kontrol _chakra_. Sedangkan di _fic_ ini ia memutuskan mempelajari elemen api untuk digabungkan dengan _rasengan_ yang diajarkan Jiraiya. _**Katon: Gōen Rasengan**_adalah jurus gabungan _rasengan_ biasa dengan elemen api milik Jiraiya dalam _**game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3**_.

Bales _review_ anonim:

_**Guest**_**, Kagawa: Apa Naruto sudah bertemu Kurama apa belum? **Sudah. **Naruto yg tak dilatih jiraya apa masuk pd perubahan? Naruto jadi joonin apa ini bukan perubahan? **Semua yang beda dengan _canon_ masuk ke alur 'perubahan'.

**Mxx: Sesekali buatlah Hinata sedikit bangga atas sesuatu yg membuat Naruto terkecoh. **Udah pasti.

**poooy: Nanya dong, kayaknya kamu dalam tiap pragraf yg di dalamnya ada dialog, sebelum dialog kamu pake titik terus ya? (ex: Jiraya jadi penasaran. "Jadi apa?") nah setauku, kalo tanda baca yg sblm kutip itu bukannya koma ya? memang sih ada yg titik, tapi kan tergantung kalimatnya jg. kalo ga salah nih, yang kalimat sebelumnya yang mendeskripsikan dialognya pake koma. setauku ya. **

Emang tergantung kalimatnya kok, coba perhatiin lagi. Saya ada yang pake titik dan ada koma. Misal:

1 - Koma: Jiraiya berkata, "Aku galau."

2 - Titik: Jiraiya bingung. "Masa sih?"

Contoh pertama pake koma karena itu variasi dari kalimat: "Aku galau," kata Jiraiya.

Sedangkan contoh kedua pake titik karena sebenarnya itu hanya dua kalimat yang digabung.

Setidaknya itu yang saya yakini. Kalau ternyata ada yg tidak sesuai di chapter kemarin, mungkin kelewat saat saya periksa :)

**Sasshi Ken: Plz buat scene naruhina makin nyesek, serius. Scene2 sblmny emang udh nyesek,tpi epengn lbh nyesek lagi,lebih tajem. **Siap-siap aja.

**Bonek: APA Naruto kawin dgn hinata DI loops sebelumnya? **Kadang iya, kadang nggak.

**Wanita: Jadi ini fokusnya ke NaruHina doang ye? Mungkin diselipi juga antara NaruSasu yang bermusuhan? Naruto kejam sama sakura ya? Team 7'nya hilang tinggal kenangan :) **NaruSasu bukannya bermusuhan, Naruto hanya stress melihat Sakura yang kekanakan.

**Nami: Ap di loop sebelumnya Naruto sudah pernah memberitahu Hinata tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya? **Belum.

**Chami: Di loop2 sbelumnya ap yg mmbuat Naruto meninggal? **Karena dia sudah tua.

**Gaki: Apa ff'a update sminggu skali ato sbulan skali? **Ga tentu. Bisa lebih.

**Pau: kaguya itu canon apa ga? **Ketauan belum baca manga. Kaguya Ootsutsuki canon.

**M: Apa anak naruto menikah? **Menikah. Bukan hanya cucu, bahkan Naruto punya cicit karena umurnya sampai 110 tahun, panjang umur khas klan Uzumaki.

**Dante: Thor disini naruto punya jurus jigokuzuki gk ? Atau gk bsa kali request fic baru. **Ga. Dari dulu saya ga buka request karena nyadar jarang update.

Sisanya dibalas _via PM_.

Jangan ragu untuk _review_ lagi!

**STATUS MEI 2015: **Next chapter masih dalam proses pengetikan (baru 80%) dan akan lama karena menurut saya tema fic ini agak berat serta serius. Selain itu saya sibuk kerja jadi mohon dimengerti. Lebih baik sabar menunggu & kasih semangat dibanding ngoceh ga jelas. Yang penting saya berusaha keras agar fic ini ga discontinue. Terima kasih.

**© rifuki**


	6. Loops

Sebelumnya dalam _**The Infinite Loops**_:

Naruto menerima topi dan jubah bertuliskan Hokage Ke-6 sebagai tanda kalau mulai hari ini ia resmi memimpin desa Konoha. Tepuk tangan meriah penduduk Konoha menyambut Hokage baru mereka. Tibalah saatnya kini Naruto menyampaikan pidato pertamanya.

"Aku tak akan banyak bicara dalam pidato pertamaku ini. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan 3 pengumuman penting.

Pertama, aku mengundurkan diri jadi Hokage ke-6.

Kedua, aku menunjuk Hyuuga Hinata sebagai penerusku.

Ketiga, aku akan berhenti jadi ninja. Sekian dan terima kasih."

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**Loops**_**"**

Hinata melotot tak percaya mendengar isi pidato Naruto yang singkat. Semua yang hadir pun merasakan kekagetan yang sama dengan Hinata. Hening menghiasi pelantikan Hokage kali ini. Naruto turun dari panggung sambil mengembalikan jubah dan topi Hokage kepada Daimyou yang tampak masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah Naruto berjalan pulang melewati para penduduk, barulah mereka ribut bertanya apa alasan Naruto mengundurkan diri. Padahal mereka mengharapkan Naruto jadi Hokage karena sejak 3 tahun terakhir ini Naruto dianggap sebagai ninja terkuat di Konoha. Sayangnya Naruto tak menanggapi satu pun pertanyaan penduduk. Panitia pelantikan tak kalah paniknya. Mereka sudah terlanjur menyiapkan topi, jubah, pemahat batu, dan segala sesuatunya untuk Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa terus menerus di Konoha. Rasa takut Naruto kepada Hinata sudah sampai pada tahap yang mengkhawatirkan. Sebulan terakhir ini Naruto sudah mulai peduli pada keadaan Hinata, ia menyelamatkannya dari Pain, padahal itu bukan rencana awal Naruto. Sejak _loop_ ini dimulai seharusnya Naruto menjauhi Hinata. Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari ia sudah mulai menuruti perintah istrinya untuk melupakan dirinya dan melanjutkan kehidupannya dengan Hinata yang masih hidup. Perlahan Naruto sadar kalau Hinata yang pernah jadi istrinya adalah orang yang sama dengan Hinata yang ada sekarang. Naruto telah jatuh hati kembali kepada orang yang sama selama ribuan tahun. Naruto khawatir kedekatannya dengan Hinata akan membuatnya terjatuh makin dalam. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Saat sampai di ujung deretan penonton, sekilas tatapan Hinata dan Naruto bertemu. Dalam tatapan singkat itu, Hinata masih menemukan rasa takut Naruto. Rasa takut yang belum diketahui Hinata ditujukan pada apa dan kepada siapa.

Di sisi lain, Hinata merasa terhina oleh sikap Naruto ini. Naruto pikir jabatan Hokage itu main-main? Lalu dia bilang ingin berhenti jadi ninja? Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar? Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk merasa sensitif hanya karena jabatan yang diimpikannya diberikan oleh Naruto. Hinata harus segera bergerak cepat karena dari gelagat Naruto yang menggendong tas besar, sepertinya ia bukan hanya akan berhenti jadi ninja tapi juga akan pergi dari Konoha.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Hinata segera melompat ke panggung dan bicara lewat _microphone_.

"Berhenti Naruto!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto terus saja melangkah menjauhi panggung tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya. Hinata sudah hapal betul sikap Naruto yang seperti ini. Naruto tak akan berhenti jika tidak dipaksa.

"Sebagai Hokage Ke-7," lanjut Hinata. "Kuperintahkan seluruh _shinobi_ Konoha untuk menghentikan Naruto sekarang, bagaimana pun caranya! Gunakan cara kasar jika perlu. Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari Konoha!"

Semua _shinobi_ Konoha yang berada di sekitar panggung serba salah. Mereka merasa segan melawan Naruto karena biar bagaimanapun ia _shinobi_ yang sangat dihormati. Dia juga mantan Hokage ke-6 meskipun ia menjabat tidak lebih dari 1 menit.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Ini perintah Hokage!" teriak Hinata lagi. Kini semua _shinobi_ mulai dari _genin, chuunin, jounin_, bahkan ANBU menyiapkan senjata mereka.

Naruto sadar dirinya dalam bahaya sehingga ia bersiap melakukan _Hiraishin_. Tapi ia segera sadar kalau _barier_ Konoha telah memblok jurusnya. Ia terperangkap di desa Konoha.

"Kalian jangan takut, Naruto tidak akan berani menyakiti kalian," ujar Hinata menyemangati. Tapi tetap saja _shinobi_ lainnya, terutama yang masih pemula, merasa ketakutan. Kini Hinata ada di barisan depan, memimpin semua _shinobi_ untuk menyerang Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hinata telah mengetahui kelemahannya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tak akan tega membunuh satupun _shinobi_ Konoha. Ditatapnya seluruh _shinobi_ yang kini ada di sekelilingnya. Naruto optimis bisa menang, tapi melumpuhkan _shinobi_ sebanyak ini akan menghabiskan banyak waktu.

SRAT!

Ratusan _kunai_ diarahkan ke badan Naruto oleh para _shinobi_. Tak mau jadi sasaran empuk, Naruto melompat menjauh. Tali tasnya sobek terkena _kunai_ sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk menjatuhkannya. Lagipula isinya hanya baju ganti. Tanpa disangka, Hinata sudah menunggu di arah lain dan melancarkan serangan lanjutan.

"_**Jyuuken!"**_

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang dan kaget menatap telapak tangan kanan Hinata sudah berada sejengkal lagi di depan dadanya. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi secepat ini?! Naruto sudah lama tidak bertarung dengan Hinata sehingga tak bisa mengukur kekuatannya.

BUKH! DUAKH! BRAK!

_Jyuuken_ Hinata berhasil ditahan oleh kedua tangan Naruto, tapi tendangan Tsunade dari arah lain tak bisa dihindari sehingga Naruto terlempar ke tanah. Seakan itu belum cukup, Chouza menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan tangan besarnya.

Puluhan _shinobi_ pengendali tanah yang sudah siap di bawah sana langsung mengunci kedua tangan dan kaki Naruto. Tapi itu tak lama, Naruto memberontak dan berlari ke arah gerbang. Ia mengira pengamanan di sana lebih tipis, nyatanya justru di sanalah pengamanan paling kuat. Hampir 50% _shinobi_ Konoha berjaga di sana. Ribuan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ dilemparkan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menghindar tapi dari senjata sebanyak itu ada saja yang mengenai badan Naruto. Naruto terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sayangnya ini masih jauh dari serangan akhir. Selanjutnya Naruto jadi bulan-bulanan seluruh _shinobi_ Konoha. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hokage terbaru mereka sudah memerintahkan untuk melumpuhkan Naruto.

ROARHHH!

Dua harimau milik Sai menerkam Naruto dari belakang. Ini memberikan waktu kepada Neji untuk menyerang.

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**"**

Enam puluh empat titik _chakra_ Naruto terkena serangan Neji. Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. Sekarang giliran Kakashi menyerang, ia menarik kerah baju Naruto, di tangan kanannya sudah disiapkan _Raikiri_. Ada rasa tak tega saat ia akan melakukannya. Tapi ini perintah Hokage, serta jalan satu-satunya untuk menahan Naruto di desa. Kakashi harus pastikan Naruto tak bisa melawan lagi.

"Maafkan aku Naruto," ujar Kakashi sambil melayangkan aliran-aliran listrik di tangan kanannya ke arah perut Naruto.

"_**Raikiri!"**_

GREP!

Kakashi merasakan sebuah aliran _chakra_ yang besar menahan tangannya. Sebuah aliran _chakra_ berwarna _orange_ berbentuk tangan telah menghentikan serangannya kepada Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, _sensei_," decih Naruto. Kakashi kaget bukan main. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tangan _chakra_ lain melesat ke arah Kakashi.

BUAKH!

Kakashi terpental jauh hingga menabrak _jounin-jounin_ lain di dekat gerbang desa, dan terakhir membentur dinding desa. Sakura segera berlari menyelamatkannya.

"Ini saja kemampuan kalian?" tantang Naruto sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya. "Aku sudah memberi waktu setengah jam dan kalian masih tak bisa melumpuhkanku."

"Dan lagi… siapa bilang aku tak berani menyakiti kalian?" Naruto tersenyum kejam.

BUKH!

Tangan-tangan _chakra_ selanjutnya semakin brutal menghempaskan ratusan _shinobi_ di sekitar Naruto ke segala arah. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk melukai _shinobi_-_shinobi_ tersebut. Padahal Naruto belum sepenuhnya masuk ke _mode_ Kyuubi.

"Waktu kalian habis, aku akan pergi," lanjut Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke _mode_ Kyuubi yang sempurna. _Chakra_ _orange_ meluap lebih besar dari tubuh Naruto, membentuk sosok Kyuubi ekor 9. Semua penduduk kaget menyaksikan sosok Kyuubi yang sama dengan yang pernah menyerang Konoha 16 tahun yang lalu. Bedanya, kali ini Kyuubi itu berwarna _orange_ dengan Naruto berada di pusatnya. Hinata sama kagetnya melihat sikap Naruto yang selalu tak bisa ditebak, bulan kemarin ia melindungi Konoha dan menolong Hinata, sekarang ia malah mengamuk seperti ini.

_Chakra_ _orange_ itu sama persis dengan _chakra_ yang dilihat Hinata saat apartemen Naruto hancur. Ternyata benar kekuatan _chakra_ tersebut sangat besar hingga bisa mengalahkan duo _sannin_ 3 tahun lalu. Para penduduk berlarian tak beraturan. Para _shinobi_ mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Hinata masih mematung di sana, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara itu Kyuubi mengumpulkan bola _chakra_ di mulutnya dan dalam waktu singkat menembakan _bijuudama_ ke langit, menghancurkan 3 lapis _barier_ yang dibuat Konoha.

BOOM!

Tiga lapis _barier_ hancur dalam 1 kali tembakan. Setelah itu Naruto dan Kyuubi melompat ke luar desa. Barulah Hinata sadar kalau ia tak punya waktu banyak. Jika Naruto sampai keluar dari perbatasan Konoha, maka ia akan sulit dilacak.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Hinata memanggil Gamabunta, Gamahiro, dan Gamaken.

"Kejar Kyuubi!" perintah Hinata.

TAP!

Hentakan ketiga kodok itu menyebabkan angin besar dan getaran hebat di Konoha. Lompatan mereka melesat ke atas desa Konoha.

* * *

><p>Gamabunta, Gamahiro, dan Gamaken bisa diandalkan dalam pengejaran karena memiliki lompatan yang jauh. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Gamaken menahan leher Kyuubi ke tanah dengan tongkatnya. Gamahiro menahan kedua kaki Kyuubi dengan dua katana miliknya. Serangan diakhiri dengan pukulan Gamabunta di wajah Kyuubi. Pukulan itu menyebabkan ketidakstabilan <em>chakra<em> Kyuubi sehingga memberikan celah kepada Hinata untuk melompat ke dalam tubuh Kyuubi mendekati Naruto.

BUAKH!

Hinata memukul wajah Naruto hingga ia kehilangan kontrol atas Kyuubi dan Kyuubi menghilang. Naruto terjun bebas ke hutan Konoha. Terbentuk kawah besar di tanah saking kuatnya Naruto terpental. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto sudah menahan pukulan Hinata, tapi ia mengkombinasikan pukulannya dengan 2 _mode sage_ sekaligus. Pukulannya jadi 100 kali lipat lebih kuat.

Hinata tak banyak membuang waktu, ia menendang Naruto yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Setelah itu ia menarik leher Naruto ke atas, membuat Naruto tak menapak di tanah.

"_**Jūho Sōshiken!"**_

Naruto terkaget melihat kilatan _chakra_ berwarna biru itu melesat menuju wajahnya. Ia menahan serangan Hinata, tapi lagi-lagi serangan itu terlalu kuat. Tetap saja Naruto terkena pukulan.

Hinata tak memberi sedikitpun jeda. Saat Naruto terbentur ke tanah, Hinata segera menduduki perut Naruto. Pukulan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan ke wajah Naruto setelah itu. Tapi Naruto tak sedikitpun melawan padahal Hinata tahu masih ada _chakra_ tersisa di tubuh Naruto.

BUKH! BUKH! BUKH!

"Lawan aku Naruto!" bentak Hinata kesal. Bahkan hingga Hinata kehabisan energi alam pun Naruto tak mau melawan juga.

Sadar _chakra-_nya tinggal sedikit, Hinata memusatkan _chakra-_nya di tangan kanan sebagai serangan terakhir dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Naruto.

"_**Jyuuken!**_ Heaaaaaahh!"

BRAK!

_Jyuuken_ meleset ke tanah persis di samping kepala Naruto. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto mengayun cepat dari samping, _rasengan_ sudah siap di tangan kanannya. Rupanya dari tadi ia sudah menyiapkan serangan itu selagi diberondongi pukulan oleh Hinata.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Hinata tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menghindar. Bahkan ia hanya menatap _rasengan_ itu datar.

ZING!

Rasengan lenyap tepat saat akan menghantam wajah Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Hinata. "Kau tak berani membunuhku."

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan tergopoh menjauhi Hinata. Hinata mengikuti tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kau takut padaku."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tebakan Hinata telah tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Ya, aku takut padamu. Kau sangat kuat, kau seorang Hokage sekarang," aku Naruto. Entah kenapa perkataan Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di telinga Hinata.

"Bohong! Kau tetap lebih kuat! Ini kesempatan ketiga yang kau miliki untuk membunuhku, tapi kau dengan sengaja tak menggunakan kesempatan itu. Sejak pertama pertarungan ini dimulai kau pun tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Ada sesuatu yang menahanmu!"

"Terserahlah," kata Naruto tak peduli. "Lebih baik kembali ke desa dan biarkan aku pergi."

Hinata sadar _chakra_ miliknya sudah menipis sedangkan Naruto masih menyimpan banyak kekuatan dalam dirinya. Naruto bisa mencederainya lagi kalau mau. Hinata tak akan bisa menahan Naruto untuk tidak pergi. Hinata sedih mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ia sedih mengetahui ketidakmampuannya untuk menahan Naruto. Tapi setidaknya sebelum Naruto pergi ia ingin minta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi di desa.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Hinata menahan pundak kiri Naruto. "Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau memberikan gelar Hokage padaku?!" tanya Hinata.

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Seperti kubilang tadi, kau sudah jadi Hokage. Aku tak punya maksud lain. Kupikir kau akan senang karena itu impianmu dari dulu. Sejak dulu kau bercita-cita jadi Hokage."

"Tidak dengan cara seperti ini!" balas Hinata kesal. "Ini sama saja dengan kau menghinaku! Kau pikir aku tak bisa jadi Hokage dengan usahaku sendiri? Selain itu kau juga tidak menghormati pesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya-_sama_ agar kau menjadi Hokage Ke-6. Kau kira jabatan Hokage itu main-main? Kau-"

"Aku punya alasan," potong Naruto. Hinata akan terus mengoceh jika Naruto tak memotong perkataannya. Ia berbalik dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hinata tepat di mata. Tatapannya menajam. "Aku peduli pada Konoha. Aku SELALU peduli pada Konoha. Hanya saja kau tak pernah tahu. Saat kau menyampaikan wasiat Jiraiya yang menunjukku menjadi Hokage ke-6, aku bisa saja menolaknya. Tapi aku sadar Danzou akan mengambil alih posisi itu sehingga kuputuskan untuk menerimanya untuk sementara sampai aku punya wewenang untuk menunjuk orang lain yang lebih layak. Jiraiya menunjukku jadi Hokage tanpa meminta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu, maka aku melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu."

Hinata tertegun mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau tak mampu mengemban tugas sebagai Hokage," tambah Naruto.

"Aku mampu jadi Hokage!" kata Hinata. "Hanya saja…" Ia terlihat mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Aku kesal pada keputusanmu untuk berhenti jadi ninja. Apa kau tahu apa yang selama 6 tahun ini kulakukan? Setiap hari aku berlatih siang dan malam, berlatih mati-matian untuk bisa mengalahkanmu. Berusaha mengalahkan takdirku sebagai _shinobi_ lemah hingga akhirnya bisa sekuat sekarang. Lalu setelah aku melangkah sejauh ini, kau bilang ingin berhenti? Berhenti begitu saja?"

Raut wajah Hinata berubah drastis. Kini tampak kesedihan mendalam di wajahnya. Ia ingat kata-kata Tsunade.

'_Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau ingin lebih kuat dalam waktu yang singkat. Kau ingin mengalahkan Naruto. Motivasi seperti itu sah-sah saja. Motivasimu itu telah mengantarkanmu jadi ninja yang kuat. Aku hanya penasaran, jika suatu hari nanti Naruto berhasil kau kalahkan, apa kau akan berhenti berusaha menjadi lebih kuat?'_

"Kau adalah tujuan yang ingin kucapai," gumam Hinata pelan. "Kau adalah orang yang ingin kukalahkan. Aku tak bisa bayangkan hidupku tanpamu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Apa yang… apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tak ada?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha setengah mati menahan tangisnya. Hinata manarik kaos hitam Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tak ada."

Kata-kata Hinata seolah telah menyayat hati Naruto.

Saat Hinata mengguncang-guncang Naruto, jaket Hinata terbuka sedikit dan Naruto melihat bekas luka tusukan di dada atas Hinata. Luka yang dibuatnya saat ujian _chuunin_. Ingatannya atas segala kekasarannya kepada Hinata sejak 6 tahun lalu bermunculan di otaknya.

"_Kembalikan naruto-kun-ku yang dulu!"_

"_Naruto yang kau kenal sudah mati."_

"_Demi darah ini, aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu di final!"_

"_Gadis bodoh, semua orang di arena ini tahu siapa yang menang. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apa-apa padamu." _

"_Kau mengejekku 'kan? Jika kau berniat mengejekku, selamat, kau telah berhasil."_

"_Kalau kau sudah sadar pada ketidakmampuanmu, sudah saatnya kau menyerah. Pecundang." _

"_Aku tak percaya guru menunjuk orang sepertimu sebagai penerusnya! Kau pemalas, dingin, cuek, tak peduli, kejam padaku, kau…"_

"_Kau sudah merebut impianku jadi Hokage." _

Naruto juga mengingat perkataan teman-temannya.

"_Kali ini kau keterlaluan, Naruto."_

"_Kenapa sikapmu selalu tak ramah begini saat berada di dekat Hinata? Jika kau pikir sikapmu ini akan menjauhkan Hinata darimu, maka kau salah besar Naruto!" teriak Kiba._

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar ke dadanya. Naruto sudah sampai pada batas terkuatnya. Lebih jauh lagi maka Naruto bisa stress, bahkan gila.

"_Kalian akan selalu merasakan kedekatan emosional di masa manapun kalian hidup. Apapun cara yang kau lakukan untuk menjauhkannya darimu, dia akan terus berusaha dekat denganmu," kata Kurama._

Mungkin kata-kata Kurama benar, di _loop_ ke berapapun Naruto dan Hinata hidup, mereka akan selalu merasakan kedekatan emosional. Apapun cara yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menjauhkan Hinata darinya, Hinata akan terus berusaha dekat dengan Naruto.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata kemudian menggenggamnya. Bentuk tangan mungil yang sangat ia ingat. Sama dengan tempo hari saat Hinata datang ke rumahnnya, sama juga dengan tangan Hinata-Hinata lain di _loop_ sebelumnya, sama juga dengan tangan istri yang pernah dinikahinya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Hinata mendongak dan melihat wajah Naruto. Ekspresinya belum bisa Hinata tebak.

"Jangan pergi, jangan berhenti jadi ninja," ujar Hinata pilu. "Selama ini aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku hampir menuju ke arah yang salah. Tapi kau menunjukkanku arah yang benar. Aku selalu mengejarmu dan berusaha menyusulmu. Aku… aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu karena… karena aku menya-"

"Stop," cegah Naruto sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipi Hinata. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata. Hinata sudah berulang kali mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat itu di _loop-loop_ sebelum ini. Setiap kali Naruto mencengar kata 'itu', hati Naruto selalu sakit karena di _loop_ selanjutnya Hinata akan melupakan semuanya. Naruto tak mau perkataan sakral itu jadi bagaikan ilusi yang hilang dari ingatan Hinata saat _loop_ kembali terjadi.

Jangankan untuk membayangkan _loop_ selanjutnya, menatap wajah Hinata yang sekarang sedang menangis saja Naruto sudah sedih. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia jadi lembek begini.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Naruto tak juga menjawab. Ia hanya mengelus pipi kiri Hinata tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan? Kau tahu perasaanku padamu sejak lama. Iya, kan? Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku? Kenapa?!"

"Maaf, aku terpaksa," gumam Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Hinata tak tahan untuk tak memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih mematung di sana. Ia tak berani membalas pelukannya.

"Aku benci padamu," seru Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto, antara sedih dan kesal. "Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu. Tolong… berhentilah berlari dan berjalanlah di sampingku mulai saat ini."

Awalnya Naruto bingung harus apa. Emosi sudah terlanjur mengacaukan rencananya. Ia sudah terlalu jauh berbelok dari rencana awalnya. Jika sudah sampai seperti ini, maka rencananya untuk menjauhi Hinata di _loop_ ke-18 gagal total. Kenyataannya Hinata memang tak bisa dijauhkan darinya. Dan kenyataan lainnya, Naruto tak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya kepada Hinata.

Mungkin sudah saatnya melupakan rencana awal…

Sudah saatnya menyerah pada kekonsistenan Hinata dalam mengejarnya…

Sudah saatnya berhenti berlari…

"Aku juga benci padamu, Hinata," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Hinata. Naruto bisa merasakan pelukan Hinata yang makin erat, pertanda kalau Hinata merasa senang. Hubungan mereka di _loop_ ke-18 ini memang agak unik sekaligus rumit. Hinata tak pernah menyatakan perasaan sukanya kepada Naruto, bahkan mereka saling menyatakan rasa benci. Tapi di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam, mereka tahu kalau mereka saling menyayangi.

Naruto membiarkan Hinata tenang dulu dalam pelukannya. Setelah ia tenang, Naruto melanjutkan pada tahap yang paling penting.

"Aku mengaku kalah padamu dalam pertandingan kali ini," gumam Naruto. "Sesuai permintaanmu dulu, aku akan menceritakan semua rahasiaku."

Hinata langsung bersemangat mendengar itu.

"Tapi kuingatkan dulu sebelumnya, ini mungkin akan mengubah total pola pikirmu terhadapku. Mungkin juga akan mengubah sikapmu padaku. Aku menunggu waktu 6 tahun untuk menceritakan masalah ini padamu. Jadi kau sudah pasti tahu kalau ini bukan masalah sepele. Apa kau siap?"

Hinata semakin penasaran atas apa yang selama ini dirahasiakan Naruto. Naruto juga terlihat serius . Sikapnya itu menunjukkan betapa pentingnya rahasia yang akan diungkapkannya.

"Ya. Aku siap," kata Hinata.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu berkata "Kita pernah menikah di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kau adalah istriku."

"Eehhh?"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**Kehidupan pertama, perang dunia ninja ke-4**

"Rasakan ini!"

BUAKH!

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke menyerang Kaguya Ootsutsuki, orang pertama yang bisa memanipulasi _chakra_ sekaligus orang yang berniat melenyapkan semua ninja di dunia_._ Mereka menyerang secara bersamaan untuk menyegel Kaguya kembali. Setelah perjuangan yang panjang akhirnya perang dunia ninja ke-4 bisa diakhiri. Tanpa diduga, _chakra_ Kaguya sangat besar dan menimbulkan ledakan dalam proses penyegelannya. Naruto adalah orang yang pertama tahu ini dan segera mendorong tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke. Ajaibnya, Naruto tidak mati, Naruto terbangun setelahnya dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Mereka yang menjaga Naruto bilang kalau Naruto pingsan selama 3 menit.

Tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang terjadi setelahnya. Naruto dan Sasuke harus menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka hingga berakhir _draw_. Naruto kehilangan tangan kanannya sedangkan Sasuke kehilangan tangan kirinya. Pertarungan terakhir mereka telah membuktikan kalau selama ini mereka memang sepasang sahabat yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tidak ada pihak yang kalah karena pada dasarnya baik keturunan Asura-Senju maupun Indra-Uchiha memiliki kekurangan. Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menutupi kekurangan itu dengan cara berdamai. Karena dengan berdamai, mereka bisa bersatu sehingga bisa lebih kuat.

Tiga tahun kemudian, tepatnya saat Naruto berumur 20 tahun, ia menikah dengan Hinata, gadis yang selalu ada untukku sejak dulu. Mereka dikaruniai 2 orang anak bernama Yuki dan Ame. Nama anak mereka disesuaikan dengan musim saat mereka dilahirkan. Yuki lahir di musim salju, dan Ame lahir di musim hujan 3 tahun kemudian. Metode penamaan anak yang sederhana oleh Naruto, tapi Hinata tak keberataan dengan itu.

Pernikahan menjadi momen titik balik perubahan sikap Naruto yang asalnya kekanakan menjadi semakin dewasa. Secara naluri, Naruto ingin menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk keluarganya.

Suatu hari, seseorang pernah bertanya kepada Naruto, "Siapa yang kau pilih antara orang tua, istri, dan anakmu?"

Itu pertanyaan yang amat sulit dijawab Naruto. Jawabannya selalu berubah dari waktu ke waktu.

Jika Naruto ditanya hal itu saat ia masih kecil, sudah dipastikan Naruto akan memilih orang tua karena ia tak punya orang tua.

Saat beranjak dewasa dan memiliki anak, Naruto memilih anak-anaknya karena mereka adalah anugerah terbesar yang diberikan Tuhan padanya dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata rela berkorban nyawa untuk kedua anak-anaknya. Mungkin inilah yang dulu dirasakan Minato dan Kushina saat akan mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

Waktu terus bergulir. Yuki menikah dengan _shinobi_ Kirigakure sehingga ia tinggal dengan suaminya, sedangkan Ame berpetualang mengelilingi dunia. Naruto jadi sangat jarang bertemu dengan anaknya. Ia baru terhibur saat Yuki membawa anak perempuannya, cucu pertama Naruto, untuk berlibur. Atau Ame yang datang setahun sekali di sela perjalanannya mengelilingi dunia. Yang selalu setia menemani Naruto hanya Hinata.

Maka jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan yang pernah diajukan padanya berubah lagi, ia menjawab akan memilih istrinya. Karena sosok seorang istri akan ada di samping suaminya hingga ajal memisahkan mereka.

"Aku memilih istriku. Karena orang tua akan meninggalkan kita lebih cepat, anak-anak cepat atau lambat akan pergi bersama keluarga mereka, sedangkan seorang istri akan ada di samping suaminya sampai maut memisahkan mereka karena itulah sumpahnya saat menikah," gumam Naruto bicara sendiri di samping tempat tidur istrinya, Hinata, yang sedang sekarat di usia yang ke-80 tahun. Semua anak dan cucunya ada di sekelilingnya dalam keadaan sedih.

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan banyak bicara. Kau harus menghemat energi," ujar Naruto. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan lemah Hinata.

"Aku tak mau perpisahanku dengan keluargaku meninggalkan kesan yang sedih. Aku ingin… aku ingin membahas hal lain," gumam Hinata pelan. Napasnya sudah mulai terputus-putus.

"Baiklah. Apa makna bunga lavender?" tanya Naruto. Kini ia sudah menangis karena melihat Hinata yang makin lemah.

"Dalam bahasa bunga… lavender berarti pengabdian, keberuntungan, kesuksesan, dan kebahagiaan. Itulah… alasan kenapa aku banyak menanam… bunga lavender di rumah kita. Kuharap kebahagiaan… tetap ada dalam kehidupanmu… setelah aku pergi. Jaga anak-anak kita dan dirimu baik-baik."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Hinata. Kepergian Hinata adalah hal terberat yang dihadapi Naruto. Yuki menawarkan untuk tinggal di Konoha menemani Naruto, tapi Naruto menolak karena Naruto tahu menantunya adalah orang penting di Kirigakure. Yuki mengerti, sebagai gantinya, ia dan Ame lebih sering berkunjung ke Konoha menengok Naruto.

Tak banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto di hari tua. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari kehidupan ninja dan menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan damai. Umur panjang klan Uzumaki adalah kelebihan sekaligus kekurangan. Semakin lama Naruto hidup, semakin lama ia merasa kesepian.

Naruto mati di umur 110 tahun dengan tenang. Ia mati dalam senyuman karena tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu Hinata, begitu pikirnya. Rasa sakit yang terasa di sekujur tubuh Naruto diikuti pandangan yang gelap menjadi pengantarnya ke kehidupan selanjutnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loop<strong>_** 1**

Tak lama kemudian Naruto terbangun kembali di usia 10 tahun, tepatnya ketika ia disuruh maju ke depan kelas oleh Iruka. Saat itu Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Naruto melihat Hinata lagi, tapi bukan ini maksudnya. Ia berpikir akan bertemu Hinata di surga bukan di sini.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Aku izin ke ruang kesehatan," kata Naruto.

"Perlu diantar?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ya. Aku ingin Hinata mengantarku."

Iruka dan Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto meminta diantar Hinata. Tapi melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat mengkhawatirkan itu Iruka mengizinkan. Hinata pun tidak berpikir macam-macam dan segera memegang badan Naruto yang sempoyongan, mengubur dalam-dalam rasa malunya karena kini ia bertanggungjawab mengantar sosok pujaannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hime," ujar Naruto saat berjalan bersama Hinata.

"H-hime?" tanya Hinata gelagapan. "Maksudmu, a-aku?"

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana malunya Hinata dipanggil seperti itu.

"T-tapi kita baru saja bertemu kemarin di kelas," jawab Hinata.

Kening Naruto berkerut. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa Hinata di sampingnya bilang mereka baru bertemu kemarin? Jika hitungan Naruto benar, bukankah mereka terakhir bertemu 30 tahun lalu, saat Hinata berusia 80 tahun?

Naruto dirawat seorang dokter. Dokter itu bilang kalau Naruto hanya capek dan perlu istirahat.

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?" tanya Naruto. Itu kalimat yang diingatnya saat terakhir bertemu dengan Hinata dewasa. Hinata kecil yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu arti bunga lavender," jawabnya.

Naruto kaget, ternyata Hinata tak tahu arti bunga itu padahal Hinata sendiri yang memberi tahu Naruto.

"Dalam bahasa bunga, lavender berarti pengabdian, keberuntungan, kesuksesan, dan kebahagiaan," jelas Naruto.

"Oh begitu."

Naruto menghela napas pelan lalu memandang langit-langit ruang kesehatan. Hinata di sampingnya berbeda dengan Hinata istrinya.

Naruto butuh 5 tahun di _loop_ pertama untuk mempelajari apa yang terjadi. Setelah meninggal di usia 110 tahun, Naruto 'dipaksa' kembali ke usia 10 tahun. Dunia berputar kembali ke saat Naruto berumur 10 tahun. Ingatan dan kemampuan dari kehidupan sebelumnya tetap Naruto miliki. Jurus-jurus ninjanya tidak hilang, melainkan 'tersimpan' hingga kemampuan fisiknya bisa memakainya. Anehnya, hanya Naruto yang sadar kalau dunia ini mengalami pengulangan (_loop_). Orang lain tak ada yang sadar kalau dunia sudah mengalami _looping_, termasuk Hinata.

Awalnya Naruto tak mempermasalahkan _loop_ ini. Justru dengan _loop_ ini ia bisa menikahi Hinata kembali. Ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Hinata dari awal. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang lagi.

Masalah muncul saat Naruto menikahi Hinata, di situlah kenehan mulai terjadi. Anak pertama yang dilahirkan Hinata bukan Yuki, tapi justru seorang bayi laki-laki. Ia lahir di saat petir menyambar-nyambar desa Konoha, bagaikan kenyataan yang menyambar Naruto. Ia menamai anaknya Bolt (pancaran kilat). Beberapa tahun kemudian, anak kedua mereka bukan Ame, melainkan bayi perempuan berambut indigo yang mereka namai Himawari (bunga matahari). Naruto lebih banyak melamun setelah kelahiran kedua anaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau senang?" tanya Hinata yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur pasca persalinan.

Naruto menyimpan Hima yang berada di pangkuannya ke samping Hinata. Mereka memeluk bayi mungil itu bersama.

"Aku senang." Tentu saja Naruto senang karena kini ia memiliki Bolt dan Hima. Hanya saja ia merindukan Yuki dan Ame. Dimana mereka saat ini? Apa berarti di dunia ini mereka tidak ada?

Naruto terlalu berharap banyak dengan mengira ia bisa bertemu dengan Ame dan Yuki. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan kalau kelahiran manusia adalah salah satu yang berubah dalam rangkaian _loop_. Manusia tercipta dari gabungan puluhan juta sperma dan sel telur. Itu artinya kemungkinan Yuki dan Ame lahir ke dunia adalah 2 berbanding puluhan juta, itu perbandingan yang sangat kecil.

Alur di _loop_ pertama berjalan nyaris sama dengan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya mati tetap mati. Naruto berinisiatif menghindarkan orang-orang dengan kematian, terutama orang-orang yang masih muda yang sebelumnya tewas dalam perang. Naruto juga mengajarkan gaya hidup sehat kepada istrinya. Istrinya tak diizinkan menjalankan misi berbahaya. Ia ingin _loop_ yang dialaminya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk hal yang berarti.

Namun kenyataannya sama saja. Asuma, Jiraiya, Neji, semuanya tetap mati di saat yang sama. Bahkan Hinata meninggal di jam dan hari yang sama, di Senin sore yang mendung seolah dunia ikut sedih harus kehilangannya untuk kedua kali.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia mati di waktu yang sama, di usia 110 tahun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loop<strong>_** 2**

Naruto menulis angka 2 di telapak tangan kirinya. Di _loop_ ke-2, Naruto berusaha mengubah alur secepat mungkin. Begitu ia mengalami _loop_, ia segera memberitahukan Sandaime apa yang terjadi.

Tapi siapa yang akan percaya anak 10 tahun?

Naruto dikira gila dan dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Naruto memutar otak lagi. Ia akhirnya nekat kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa dan membunuh orang yang dinilai paling berpengaruh dalam pergerakan Akatsuki, yaitu Obito. Obito dibunuh bahkan ketika ia belum selesai merekrut Akatsuki. Dunia damai, tapi tidak dalam waktu lama. Ada hukum keseimbangan dunia dimana saat ada orang yang ditakdirkan mati diselamatkan, maka harus ada orang yang menggantikan kematiannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, jika ada orang yang ditakdirkan hidup 10 tahun lagi, tapi malah dibunuh, maka harus ada orang yang menggantikan kehidupannya selama 10 tahun.

Obito memang mati, tapi sosok musuh lain bermunculan dan muncul pula ancaman lain terhadap dunia ninja.

Meski ancaman musuh tidaklah berarti bagi Naruto, tapi ditinggalkan istri dan anak-anaknya membuat mental Naruto tersiksa. Di setiap _loop_ ia harus mengalami penderitaan yang sama. Hinata tidak pernah mengingat semua memori bersama Naruto di kehidupan selanjutnya. Saat _loop_ kembali terjadi, Hinata bagaikan kembali menjadi sosok yang tak dikenal Naruto.

_**Loop**_** 3 **

Saat bangun di _loop_ ke-3, Naruto punya firasat kalau dalam _loop_ kali ini pun ia tak akan bertemu dengan Ame dan Yuki. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menuangkan ingatan tentang kedua anaknya itu ke dalam lukisan. Ia melukis wajah kedua anaknya agar ia tidak melupakan mereka.

Di perang dunia ninja ke-4, Naruto semakin tak tahan dengan beban mental yang dia emban. Ketika proses penyegelan Kaguya, ia dengan sengaja menarik Sasuke dan Sakura sehingga mereka berdua yang terkena ledakan _chakra_ Kaguya. Anehnya, setelah Naruto mati, ia masih saja mengalami _loop_. Bahkan di _loop_ ke-4 Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Jadi intinya, dengan atau tanpa _chakra_ Kaguya, rangkaian _loop_ tetap terjadi kepada Naruto. Hanya _chakra_ Kaguya di kehidupan pertamanyalah yang mempengaruhi _loop_.

_**Loop**_** 4**

Naruto berusaha menanyakan masalah ini kepada semua orang yang dia anggap lebih tahu. Kepada Sandaime, kepada ayahnya, kepada Jiraiya, kepada kakek Rikudou, bahkan kepada Kaguya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu.

_**Loop**_** 5**

Dengan pikiran yang sudah semakin kacau. Naruto menjalankan kehidupannya dengan seenaknya. Terkadang ia jadi ninja, pelukis, petani, bahkan jadi pembunuh bayaran pun pernah ia lakoni. Tapi Hinata selalu setia menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi. Ia rela jadi istri Naruto apapun profesi yang Naruto lakoni. Hinata seperti punya ikatan yang kuat terhadap Naruto. Di setiap _loop_, Naruto selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Hinata.

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

_**Loop**_** 6**

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?"

"Tidak. Memangnya apa artinya?"

_**Loop**_** 7**

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?"

"Ano, itu…"

_**Loop**_** 8**

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?"

"Tidak."

_**Loop**_** 9**

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?"

"Lavender?"

_**Loop**_** 10**

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?"

"Kebahagiaan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?!"

"A-aku hanya menebak."

_**Loop**_** 11**

"Kau tahu arti bunga lavender?"

"Maaf-"

"Sudahlah."

_**Loop**_** 12**

"Kau tahu arti…"

"Arti? Arti apa?"

"Lupakan."

Tak ada satu pun Hinata yang tahu arti bunga lavender. Naruto pun yakin Hinata di _loop_ ke-12 tak tahu sehingga ia tak bertanya. Kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Hinata di kehidupan sebelumnya seakan menguap begitu saja bagaikan ilusi.

_**Loop**_** 13**

Berulang kali mengalami _loop_ akhirnya membuat Naruto lelah. Ia tak lagi merasakan ini sebagai suatu kelebihan, tapi sebagai kutukan. Belasan kali Hinata mati di hadapannya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Belasan kali anaknya meninggalkan Naruto dan ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Pikirannya makin menumpuk.

_**Loop**_** 14**

Masalah lain adalah rasa sedihnya saat kehilangan Hinata mulai terkikis habis. Ia sudah menyaksikan belasan kali kematian dan kata-kata terakhir Hinata. Kematian Hinata sudah bagaikan hal yang 'biasa'. Naruto takut jika ini terus berlanjut, maka hatinya sudah benar-benar beku. Di _loop_ ke 14, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak menikahi Hinata untuk berusaha melupakannya.

Berhasilkah?

Tidak!

Hinata yang terkenal konsisten itu tetap mendekati Naruto. Perasaan Hinata tidak tersampaikan dan mereka menderita hingga ajal memisahkan mereka. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

_**Loop**_** 15**

Di _loop_ ke-15, Naruto mengambil cara yang cukup ekstrim dengan menikahi perempuan lain.

Naruto menikahi Karin di _loop_ ke 15.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau bercanda 'kan?" tanya Karin sambil tertawa.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

_**Loop**_** 16**

Menikahi Sakura di _loop_ ke 16.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Bersedia."

Dengan pendekatan yang lama, Sakura mau menikah dengan Naruto. Naruto berharap Hinata akan berhenti mendekatinya. Itu berhasil. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling membohongi perasaan masing-masing. Mereka berdua menderita lebih dari sebelumnya.

_**Loop**_** 17**

Menikahi Ino di _loop_ ke 17.

BRAK!

Ino mendorong badan Naruto ke pintu depan rumah mereka cukup keras.

"Sejak awal, pernikahan ini tidak didasari oleh perasaanmu padaku," keluh Ino dalam tangisnya. "Ada wanita yang sangat kau sayangi, dan sayangnya itu bukan aku!"

Naruto diam tak menanggapi. Ini membuat Ino semakin kesal. Ini semakin mempertegas kalau kata-katanya benar, Naruto tidak benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Sepertinya kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama," ujar Ino sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

Naruto berhasil menjauhkan Hinata dari kehidupannya. Tapi Naruto malah menyakiti lebih banyak orang-orang atas tindakannya ini. Rasa bersalahnya makin besar baik terhadap Hinata, maupun terhadap wanita lain.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loop<strong>_** 18**

**Saat ini.**

"Berulangkali aku berusaha menjauhkanmu dariku. Keberadaanmu di dekatku hanya akan mengingatkanku pada belasan Hinata lain yang pernah hidup di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Juga pada belasan anak-anak kita. Aku lelah melihat kematian kalian. Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit. Aku takut rasa sedihku saat kehilangan kalian menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berarti, aku takut hatiku jadi kebal. Sehingga sebisa mungkin aku tak mau menjalin hubungan yang terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku tak mau menciptakan terlalu banyak kenangan berharga denganmu di kehidupan ini. Percuma. Itu akan membuatku sakit hati karena di _loop_ selanjutnya kau akan melupakan kenangan kita. Kau tak akan ingat jika aku memelukmu, menciummu, bahkan kau tak akan pernah tahu kita melakukan percakapan ini," kata Naruto mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

Naruto benar karena telah memperingatkan Hinata sebelum mendengar rahasianya ini. Cerita ini telah mengubah sudut pandang Hinata tentang Naruto setelah Hinata mendengarnya. Pantas saja Naruto bersikeras menjauhi Hinata selama ini. Naruto periang yang selama ini dikenal Hinata bukan 'mati', melainkan digantikan oleh jiwa Naruto yang telah dewasa. Inilah alasan dari tiap tatapan bosan dan beban yang diperlihatkan Naruto di sepasang mata safirnya. Inilah alasan kenapa Naruto bisa sangat kuat di luar dan sangat rapuh di dalam. Hinata tak bisa bayangkan jika harus melihat kematian orang yang sangat disayangi secara berulang kali.

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku dan menganggap kita tak pernah melakukan percakapan ini. Kau boleh-"

PLAK!

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh tamparan Hinata di pipinya.

"Itu hadiah karena kau menikah dengan wanita lain!" jawab Hinata kesal.

"Ck. Baik, aku terima," gumam Naruto pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Hinata. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah tahu semua rahasiaku," tanya Naruto.

Hinata sedang duduk di samping Naruto. Kedua tangannya memegang kepala. Ia sedang berpikir keras. Lama Hinata terdiam. Naruto mengerti dan memberikan waktu kepada Hinata untuk berpikir. Sementara dirinya menyandarkan diri di batang pohon maple yang besar, merasakan hembusan angin segar di siang hari.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," gumam Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto membuka matanya, lalu menatap Hinata yang sedang bersila di hadapannya. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar keras kepala.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kehadiranmu di dekatku hanya akan menyakitiku. Kau senang kalau itu terjadi?" tanya Naruto agak kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau melakukannya dengan cara yang salah," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kepada siapa saja kau telah menceritakan rahasiamu ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya kepadamu."

"Itu dia!" seru Hinata. "Maaf jika aku sok mengajarimu meski aku belum pernah mengalami rangkaian _loop_. Tapi menurutku itulah letak kesalahan terbesarmu. Rasa tersiksamu muncul karena kau berusaha menanggung sendiri penderitaan yang kau alami. Kau ini sok kuat. Jangan terlalu egois dengan mengemban semua beban ini sendirian. Kau tak akan mampu. Kau bisa stress. Kau bisa gila."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia teringat kalau istrinya sempat bilang hal yang sama di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, tepatnya saat ujian _chuunin_. Tapi benarkah apa yang dikatakan Hinata?

"Hal kedua yang salah adalah kau berusaha menjauhkanku darimu. Kau salah jika mengira seorang Hyuuga Hinata akan begitu saja mau menerima saat kau jauhi. Aku dan semua Hinata akan terus mengejarmu. Kau cahaya bagi kehidupan kami. Apa menurutmu aku dan Hinata-Hinata lainnya akan menyerah begitu saja saat kau menjauhi kami?" tanya Hinata dengan nada kebanggaan dalam kata-katanya.

Naruto baru menyadari kedua hal tersebut. Dalam _loop_-_loop_ sebelumnya ia tak melibatkan Hinata karena takut Hinata merasa terbebani. Saran yang diberikan Hinata merupakan kebalikan dari hal yang selama ini dilakukan Naruto, tapi jika dipikir lagi dengan kepala dingin, itu terdengar masuk akal.

"Sebuah masalah akan terasa lebih ringan jika kau bagi dengan orang yang kau percaya. Apa sekarang kau merasa lebih tenang?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. Setelah ia menceritakan rangkaian _loop_, entah kenapa Naruto memang merasa tenang.

"Itu karena kau sudah menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Terlepas dari ada atau tidaknya solusi dari masalahmu kedepannya. Setidaknya kau telah membagi beban masalahmu denganku sehingga terasa lebih ringan. Jadi usahamu yang selama ini menghindariku bukanlah cara yang tepat."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, senyum tulus pertama yang ditunjukkannya kepada Hinata. Hinata membalas senyumannya. Hinata lalu meraih kedua tangan Naruto. "Sekarang berjanjilah padaku," perintah Hinata.

"Janji apa?"

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan rahasiamu ini dariku dan dari Hinata-Hinata lain setelahku."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Cara ini memang berlawanan dengan yang selama ini dilakukan Naruto. Tapi Naruto harus yakin karena saran ini datang dari Hinata, sosok yang justru selama ini tidak ingin Naruto libatkan.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

"Bagus." Senyum Hinata makin lebar. Ia kemudian menyatukan kedua tangan Naruto di depan dadanya. "Satu lagi. Aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata-Hinata lain sebelumku."

Kening Naruto berkerut, terlihat mencari tahu maksud perkataan Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau menikahiku…" kata Hinata malu-malu.

Tanpa ragu Naruto segera menjawab, "Tentu saja… tidak."

"Hah? T-tapi 'kan…"

Setelah itu Hinata memberondongi Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak meladeninya. Yang ia lakukan hanya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memegang erat tangan Hinata, dan mengajaknya berbalik arah. Tujuannya sekarang adalah desa Konoha. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari Konoha. Kini senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah menominasikan & vote fic ini di ajang Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2014. Meskipun akhirnya kalah dan hanya ada di urutan kedua, setidaknya karya saya ini sudah dihargai.

Mengenai alasan lamanya saya update, pertama saya kerja, kedua alur fic ini terlalu berat dibanding fic-fic saya yang lain, ketiga saya ga mau kualitas fic ini turun drastis hanya karena kejar setoran update. Jadi mohon dimengerti. Saya tekankan kembali kalo fic ini berbeda dengan fic saya yang lain, jika biasanya saya update per bulan, maka sekarang bisa lebih. Mau ngikutin ceritanya ya harus sabar. Read it, or leave it!

Bales review guest:

**Mengenai alur ceritanya apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Alur ceritanya sangat melenceng jauh dari anime yang sebenarnya.** Bosen ah kalo ceritanya itu-itu juga, saya suka yang beda.

**Sebenarnya naruto benci ga sih sama si hinata, kok kayaknya dari chapter awal naruto kasar bgt sama si hinata.** Benci tapi cinta. Prikitiw. Haha

**Utk pertarungan baguslah dipercepat . Soalnya kalau kebanyakan batle mulai membosankan. Dramanya yg dipelankan dikit. **Okay.

**Andai perkelahian pain lawan dibuat lebih spektakuler akan lebih seru .action dibumbui drahma didlmnya. **Lah yang ini malah minta action.

**Rifuki-san profesinya apa? Sibuk banget yah. Pasti author kerjannya jadi pengeboran kilang minyak atau tentara yang ditugaskan di luar negeri atau dek kapal. Author ini gendeenya apa ya kaya jutek2 gitu apa author cewe.** Ada deh. Setiap orang kerja pasti sibuk. Ga ada kerja yang ga sibuk, kecuali anggota DPR. Saya cowok. Gaya tulisan saya emang gini. Cuek.

**Kok sifat Hinata jadi kyk gitu? Apalagi ada kata 'brengsek'nya. Menurutku sidikit kurang pas kalo Hinata yang ngucapin. **Jangan bandingkan Hinata di anime & di sini. Kalau dibanding di anime ya pasti ga cocok. Soalnya Hinata di sini diperlakukan kasar tanpa henti.

**Disaat invasi pain dimana tsunade? kok gak bantuin Hinata? lalu bagaimana naruto meyakinkan nagato untuk mengalah dan menggunakan rinne tensei? bukannya faktor pertarungan antara keenam pain dengan naruto salah satu alasan nagato yakin dengan Naruto?** Tsunade bukan Hokage di fic ini, melainkan kepala RS. Jadi sudah pasti dia fokus menyelamatkan korban di RS. Ceramah Naruto kepada Nagato ga usah dibahas karena akan sangat panjang, anggap saja kalo Naruto kepepet, dia akan memberitahu Nagato kalo dia dari masa depan sehingga Nagato nurut.

**Jurus saizo saisei apa itu? **Jurus mempercepat regenerasi sel ala Tsunade sehingga ia tak bisa mati setiap kali dilukai karena penyembuhan luka yang super cepat.

**Maybe for sumary thor, agak kurang mengena dgn genre yg ada ,dan terlihat hanyak fokus pada naruto doang. Menurut ane ,buatlah yg lebih umum, karena sumarynya terlihat kearah penyuka adventure(laki).** Entahlah. Bikin summary itu susah lho. Jadi saya belum nemu yang lebih bagus dari itu.

**Umur mereka berdua sekarang?** 16. Tapi kalo dihitung dari awal, Naruto umurnya sekitar 1900-an.

**Yg ini no hubungan dgn **_**shinobi**_** online ,siapa tahu? Naruto berpikir transporter ke daerah lain , kan dia mau pergi dari konoha. **Bosen ah nyambung2 fic mulu.

**Seandainya author buat fcback tentang kematian hinata serta menceritakan kedua anak mereka. **Udah tuh

**Bukannya kalau hinata jadi hokage dia bisa maksa tsunade buat ceritain apa yg terjadi dengan naruto atau malah langsung maksa narutO,senpai! **Ga usah maksa Tsunade, Naruto udah cerita di chap 6.

**Bukannya anak pertama naruto laki2 baru perempuan, Bolt & Himawari. **Duh, jangan campur-campur anime/manga sama fanfic ini dong. Soalnya pasti beda.

**Hinata bilang ingin menjadi hokage di **_**loop**_**s 18 naruto,trus naruto marah sama hinata karena naruto bilang hinata ngikutin cita ,padahal di **_**loop**_**s 18 naruto belum pernah bilang mau jadi hokage. **Perhatikan baik2, sebelum ada _loop_, pasti Naruto asli menjalani kehidupan normal antara umur 0-10 tahun. Saat itulah Naruto bilang mau jadi Hokage.

**Rifuki senpai, saya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak buka ffn, dan sehubung naruhina jadi canon saya berniat baca fanfic-fanficnya, lalu saya pun teringat pada senpai, saya bertanya-tanya apa akun senpai masih ada? Dulu saya suka sekali baca fanfic senpai. Dan sehubung saya lupa username senpai, aduh, saya pikir mungkin tidak akan bisa baca lagi, eh taunya kebetulan hari ini saya liat username Rifuki dan entah kenapa rasanya begitu familiar, setelah saya buka ternyata itu senpai, saya terharu bukan main apalagi setelah melihat senpai masih aktif menulis fic, dan fic senpai satu ini, aduh sangat bagus sekali, bahkan lebih bagus dari yang saya ingat, terima kasih senpai, semoga senpai terus semangat menulis dan sehat selalu! **Amiiin. Terima kasih banyak! Ga banyak yg doain saya sehat, kebanyakan minta update. Semoga kedepannya pembaca lebih peduli pada author.

**Jangan discontinue. Ceritanya menarik. Namun saya rasa kurang tragis. **Wah nantang, hehe. Santai aja. Ga akan discontinue. Meskipun updatenya lama.

**nyampe sini doang nih.? PAYAAH. **Ciyeee ngambek.

**AUTHOR GILAAAA SERU BANGET INI SIH CERITA ANTI MAINSTREAM MESKIPUN NARUHINANYA OOC TAPI PAS KOK. OHIYA TAPI KENAPA **_**LOOP**_** YG KALI INI BESA BANGET SAMA CERITA AWALNYA? APA NARUTO MAU MENGUBAH SEJARAH? **Bukan mengubah sejarah, hanya ingin menjauhkan Hinata saja.

**Sebenernya aku kurang ngerti alur ceritanya.** Mungkin kurang konsen, pembaca yang lain ngerti.

**Emang author ini orangnya sombong yak. kok dr jawaban atas review terkesan gak welcome Kayanya author sudah ngga mau melanjutkan fic ini lg yah !?,, kalau boleh jujur nie author sedikit sombong dan egoes,, tidak meperhatikan para reader/fansnya nunggu nie fic sampai berbulan2,, sebagai contoh jawaban atas reveiw,, yang punya akun lebih di utamakan dengan menjawap lewat akun masing2,, jd Guest tidak mengetahui jawaban dari author,, dan dengan alasan spolaler author marah jika para reader nebak nie fic/ membirikan usulannya. **Sombong? Kesombongan dilihat dari sikap, BUKAN tulisan. Kenapa juga saya maksain update kalo sibuk? Saya tidak dibayar di sini, dan memang tidak mengharapkan bayaran. Saya hanya menulis berdasarkan hobi dan karena ada waktu luang. Oh jadi saya harus tulis semua balasan review di sini? Penuh dong mas/mbak. Nanti isi fic saya review semua. Hahaha. Yang punya akun ya saya balas reviewnya lewat PM, karena menurut aturan FFn balasan rev yang baik itu lewat PM, bukan seperti ini. Untuk spoiler, ga semua orang suka spoiler. Jadi saya berusaha menghormati reader lain.

**Kurang detil penjelasannya. Jadi kurang Nyess.** **Btw, saya kaya Familiar sama kata/nama 'rifuki' atau emang pernah ada di fb?** Yang Nyess itu gimana? Haha. Saya ga pernah publish di FB, kalopun ada, itu kerjaan admin FP yang copas-copas fic saya dari sini.

**Mau bertanya, apa Hinata akan menjadi reinkarnasi Ashura, karna Hinata sudah mengambil alih sebagian "kerjaan" yang seharusnya milik Naruto. **Belum kepikiran ke sana. Haha**.**

**Katanya bln mei udh jadi?** Ah salah baca itu. Maksudnya status fic di bulan Mei masih 80%.

**YOU STOP UPDATE WHEN PEOPLE LIKE THIS FIC?!** **Feel Fanfic Nya Ga akan Bisa Diulang Lagi.** Saya tahu. Tapi nulis fic itu susah. Semoga feelnya tetap dapet.

**© rifuki**


	7. Hinata

Sebelumnya dalam _**The Infinite Loops**_:

"Aku mengaku kalah padamu dalam pertandingan kali ini," gumam Naruto. "Sesuai permintaanmu dulu, aku akan menceritakan semua rahasiaku."

Hinata langsung bersemangat mendengar itu.

"Kita pernah menikah di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kau adalah istriku."

Setelah Naruto menceritakan rangkaian _loop_, entah kenapa ia memang merasa tenang.

"Rasa tersiksamu muncul karena kau berusaha menanggung sendiri penderitaan yang kau alami. Sebuah masalah akan terasa lebih ringan jika kau bagi dengan orang yang kau percaya. Terlepas dari ada atau tidaknya solusi dari masalahmu kedepannya. Setidaknya kau telah membagi beban masalahmu denganku sehingga terasa lebih ringan. Jadi usahamu yang selama ini menghindariku bukanlah cara yang tepat."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, senyum tulus pertama yang ditunjukkannya kepada Hinata. Hinata membalas senyumannya. Hinata lalu meraih kedua tangan Naruto. "Sekarang berjanjilah padaku," perintah Hinata.

"Janji apa?"

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan rahasiamu ini dariku dan dari Hinata-Hinata lain setelahku."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Cara ini memang berlawanan dengan yang selama ini dilakukan Naruto. Tapi Naruto harus yakin karena saran ini datang dari Hinata, sosok yang justru selama ini tidak ingin Naruto libatkan.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

_**Chapter 7**_

"**Hinata****"**

Penyerangan Naruto terhadap _shinobi_ Konoha tempo hari membuatnya disidang di hadapan dewan Konoha. Sidang berlangsung alot karena Naruto dijerat pasal berlapis atas upayanya menjadi missing nin, atas penyerangan terhadap _shinobi_ Konoha, serta atas ketidakpatuhannya selama ini. Kini ada ratusan _shinobi_ yang terluka karena ulahnya. Namun Naruto bersikeras kalau ia tidak melakukan 'penyerangan'. Naruto hanya berusaha untuk membela diri karena merasa terancam. Sidang yang sedang berlangsung hari ini adalah sidang keduanya setelah sidang pertama dihujani banyak interupsi dan harus dihentikan sementara. Banyak yang membela, tapi tak sedikit juga yang memberatkan kasusnya, terutama dari pihak yang terluka saat penyerangan.

Hinata sudah kesal dengan sidang yang tak kunjung berhenti ini. Ia merasa sidang ini tak akan ada ujungnya jika kedua kubu terus berdebat. Hinata harus memberikan pendapatnya. Seorang Hokage memang berhak memberikan pendapat dalam sidang. Tapi itu hanya sebatas masukan. Keputusan tertinggi tetap berada di tangan dewan, karena dewan mewakili aspirasi penduduk desa. Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku sarankan dia jadi tahanan desa, bukan tahanan sel," usul Hinata.

Berbeda dengan tahanan sel, tahanan desa tidak dikurung di sel atau dipenjarakan. Tahanan desa adalah sanksi yang diberikan kepada seseorang dimana orang tersebut bebas berkeliaran selama itu masih di dalam desa. Ia bebas melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya seperti biasa. Hanya saja setiap gerak-geriknya akan selalu dipantau dan dia diwajibkan melapor setiap hari kepada dewan.

"Lihat sekelilingmu. Lihat kerusakan yang dibuatnya serta orang-orang yang terluka olehnya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran bebas di desa. Dia harus ditahan di sel," seru Koharu.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di tengah ruangan terlihat tertawa pelan dan Hinata tahu apa yang sedang ia tertawakan.

"Percuma," jawab Hinata. "Sel tak akan mampu menahannya. Ia bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah."

Ya, perkataan Hinata benar. Bagi Naruto, sel Konoha tidak akan mampu menahannya. Untuk apa dikurung di sel jika pada kenyataannya ia bisa membebaskan diri dengan mudah? Bahkan kalau mau, sekarang ia bisa melepaskan diri dari segel di tangannya dengan mudah. Tapi Naruto menghargai usaha Hinata untuk mengembalikan nama baiknya dengan mengikuti prosedur hukum yang berlaku di Konoha. Hinata ingin penduduk Konoha menerima Naruto kembali, terlepas dari apa yang telah Naruto lakukan sebelumnya.

"Selain itu," Hinata menambahkan. "Apa kalian lupa pada jasa-jasanya sebelum ini? Apa kalian lupa saat invasi Pain? Kalian akan mati jika saja Naruto tidak membujuk Nagato untuk menghidupkan kalian kembali."

Orang-orang yang tadinya memojokkan Naruto kini terdiam. Meskipun di beberapa tahun ke belakang Naruto dikenal tak bisa diatur, tapi ada banyak misi berbahaya yang sudah dilakukannya. Invasi Pain adalah contoh yang paling baru dan contoh nyata Naruto dalam menyelamatkan Konoha. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Naruto menyelamatkan Konoha sebelum itu.

"Lebih baik dia jadi tahanan desa, aku yang akan jadi penjaminnya. Lagipula aku membutuhkannya sebagai asistenku."

Hinata memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Jelas ini membuat kening Naruto berkerut. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, terlihat raut wajah kemenangan di wajah Hinata. Rupanya ini sudah direncanakan Hinata sejak awal.

Homura dan Koharu terlihat berdiskusi. Mereka sudah melihat sekuat apa Naruto. Mengurung Naruto di sel merupakan hal yang bodoh. Hinata boleh dikatakan _shinobi_ Konoha kedua terkuat setelah Naruto sehingga mempercayakan Naruto kepada Hinata adalah pilihan terbaik. Mereka juga merasa kalau Naruto jadi agak penurut setelah pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Hinata. Semoga saja ia tak akan mengamuk lagi setelah ini.

"Baiklah. Naruto akan jadi tahanan desa sampai ada keputusan selanjutnya. Setiap hari ia akan membantu pekerjaan Hokage. Ia tak diizinkan keluar desa tanpa ada izin kami. Selain itu, ia wajib melapor setiap hari kepada kami."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Palu sidang telah diketuk. Hinata mengangguk puas.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan disuruh maju ke dekat para dewan. Kemudian segel di tangan Naruto dilepas dan ia disuruh menandatangani beberapa berkas. Naruto terlihat pasrah sehingga tidak membuat para petugas di sana kesulitan. Ia sedang tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya untuk berdebat. Sidang yang dilaksanakan berturut-turut sudah cukup membuatnya lelah dan bosan. Ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai.

Berkas yang ditandatangani terakhir oleh Naruto adalah berkas yang berisi pernyataan kalau Naruto bersedia menjadi asisten Hokage dan menuruti semua perintahnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia membaca ulang narasi di berkas tersebut. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Isinya bertuliskan perjanjian, diikuti poin-poin tugas seorang asisten Hokage. Tapi terlihat sekali kalau Hinata sengaja menyiapkan surat pernyataan tersebut.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini," bisiknya.

Senyum Hinata malah makin lebar dibuatnya. "Sudahlah tandatangan saja. Ini hanya formalitas agar kau bisa bebas. Ini hanya prosedur. Seperti sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku tahu kau bisa membebaskan diri dengan mudah jika kau mau."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menandatangani surat pernyataan di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>KLIK!<p>

Pintu rumah Naruto terbuka, menampakkan rumah megah yang berminggu-minggu tidak ditinggalinya. Matahari sore menyorot masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi anehnya tak ada debu yang menempel di lantai atau di perabotan rumah. Kelihatannya Hinata menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan rumah Naruto.

"Beberapa bagian rumah yang rusak berat telah dibuat ulang oleh Kapten Yamato. Mungkin interiornya tidak mirip, tapi setidaknya bisa digunakan kembali. Barang-barangmu yang ditemukan dalam puing-puing kami simpan di gudang. Kau bisa pilih sendiri mana yang masih berguna," jelas Hinata. Ia masuk duluan ke dalam rumah Naruto sementara sang tuan rumah diam di teras rumah.

Pasca penyerangan Pain, hampir semua bangunan di Konoha hancur, tak terkecuali rumah milik Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya tak peduli pada bangunan rumahnya, toh niat awalnya ia akan meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi saat melihat rumah miliknya diperbaiki, serta barang-barang miliknya diamankan, Naruto jadi sedikit menghargai warga Konoha. Mungkin sejak awal dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk tinggal di Konoha, berapa kali pun ia berusaha meninggalkan desa.

"Kenapa masih diam di depan pintu?" tanya Hinata heran. "Kau tak menginginkan rumah ini lagi? Atau kau… masih ingin protes pada keputusan sidang?"

Naruto mendengus. Lagi-lagi Hinata menyindirnya. Naruto melangkah masuk ke rumah lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Ah, bahkan sofa yang disediakan di ruang tamu sangat mirip dengan sofa miliknya dulu. Begitu empuk dan nyaman.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kau bisa bebas dengan prosedur yang 'resmi'," kata Hinata bangga. Tak lama ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa di samping Naruto.

"Yang ada, kau memanfaatkanku untuk menjadi asisten Hokage," koreksi Naruto.

"Hehehe." Hinata tertawa lepas. "Tapi serius, ada banyak hal tentang Hokage yang harus kutanyakan padamu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana jadi Hokage yang baik."

"Tidak juga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hokage yang 'baik' itu seperti apa?"

Hinata bingung sendiri menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia baru diangkat menjadi Hokage, mana bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu.

"'Baik' itu relatif," kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri. "Baik menurutku atau menurutmu, belum tentu baik di mata penduduk. Baik buruknya seorang Hokage tergantung dari penilaian penduduk. Sebagus apapun usahamu untuk memajukan desa, tapi jika kau tidak dekat dengan para penduduk, semuanya sia-sia. Menurutku jadi Hokage itu bukan tentang jabatan, tapi tentang bagaimana kau memelihara tekad api agar tetap ada di hati para penduduk. Oleh karena itu, menjelaskan secara teori kurang tepat, kau harus menjalani langsung hari-hari sebagai seorang Hokage. Lama-lama kau akan menemukan gaya kepemimpinanmu sendiri."

Hinata melongo memperhatikan Naruto bicara. Omongannya terdengar begitu bijak dan dewasa. Kini Hinata semakin yakin kalau Naruto memang sudah hidup ribuan tahun.

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata tulus. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat masa lalu, kemudian membuka lagi kedua matanya. "Kuakui keinginanku menjadi Hokage awalnya hanya ingin melanjutkan cita-citamu, namun kini aku semakin mengerti bahwa jadi Hokage itu pekerjaan mulia."

"Hn." Angguk Naruto.

"Dulu, saat kau memutuskan untuk tak jadi Hokage lagi, aku sempat bingung harus bagaimana. Aku seperti kehilangan sosok penyemangatku, karena sejak kecil aku selalu mengikutimu yang selalu bersemangat mengejar cita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage. Sejak saat itu sifatmu berubah drastis. Kau menjadi cuek, tak punya semangat berlatih, dan berbalik membenciku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kau tak pernah bilang apa kesalahanku yang membuatmu membenciku. Aku kesal padamu."

"Hn…"

"Aku seperti tak mengenalmu. Kau seperti menggantikan sosok Naruto-_kun_-ku yang ceria. Aku sempat merindukan sosokmu yang dulu."

"…"

"Namun saat kau menceritakan semuanya, aku sadar kalau kalian adalah 'Naruto' yang sama. Kau adalah sosok yang sama dengan Naruto-_kun_ yang kukagumi dulu. Efek _loop_-lah yang membuatmu seolah-olah berbeda," Hinata menghela napasnya setelah bermonolog panjang lebar. "Kenapa kau diam saja, hei-"

Perkataan Hinata terhenti saat ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah tidur pulas. Itu berarti sejak tadi Hinata bicara sendiri.

"K-kau! Ugh!" Hinata berusaha keras menahan emosinya.

"Lihatlah. Betapa menyebalkannya dirimu, Naruto."

BUKH!

Hinata memukul wajah Naruto dengan bantal sofa. Naruto hanya mengigau sedikit lalu tidur lagi.

"Haaah, benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Padahal aku ingin bercerita banyak. Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal."

Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang begitu tenang. Diusapnya pipi kanan Naruto. Dulu mana pernah Naruto membiarkan Hinata sedekat ini, masuk ke rumahnya saja susah.

"Tapi nyatanya… aku tetap menyukaimu," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu, keduanya terlelap di sofa. Mereka kelelahan karena seharian mengurus sidang dan pembebasan Naruto. Hari sudah malam, saatnya beristirahat.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari Hinata sebagai Hokage sudah dimulai. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Hinata adalah memerintahkan Tsunade dan <em>shinobi<em> lain yang tahu rahasia Naruto untuk tutup mulut. Menyampaikan hal itu kepada dewan malah akan menimbulkan kepanikan. Selanjutnya Hinata berusaha menstabilkan kondisi ekonomi dan membenahi infrastrukur Konoha pasca invasi Pain. Itu bukan hal mudah. Ia butuh nasihat Naruto. Hinata tidak bohong saat ia bilang akan menjadikan Naruto asisten. Hinata perlu banyak bimbingan darinya dalam memimpin Konoha. Naruto yang sudah berulang kali jadi Hokage di kehidupan sebelumnya pasti tak kesulitan.

Asisten Hokage mungkin hanya sebatas titel saja bagi Naruto. Pada kenyataannya Naruto jarang sekali datang ke ruangan Hokage. Naruto tetaplah pada sikap cueknya hingga kini. Bedanya, kini Naruto lebih bisa membuka diri kepada Hinata. Pintu rumahnya selalu terbuka lebar untuk Hinata. Malah bisa dibilang sebagian besar waktu Hinata dihabiskan di rumah Naruto. Tujuan utamanya tentu untuk konsultasi masalah Konoha, selebihnya… untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?" tanya Naruto saat sedang melukis di kamarnya.

Dari tadi Hinata memeluknya dari belakang dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto kesulitan menggerakkan kuas di tangannya. Ditambah lagi dengan posisi dada Hinata yang menempel itu, membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi empuk di punggungnya. Bohong jika naluri lelakinya tak bereaksi. Hanya saja Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya.

"Kubilang hentikan, aku sedang melukis," ulang Naruto.

"Ah kau tidak asik," cibir Hinata. Ia menyerah dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Naruto. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Ia kesal.

"Lagipula kenapa kau memakai hot pants dan membiarkan resleting jaketmu terbuka begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hanya mencari suasana baru," jawab Hinata cuek.

Naruto tahu maksud Hinata bukan sekedar cari suasana baru, melainkan untuk menggodanya. Terlihat sekali dari cara berpakaian dan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Naruto memandang Hinata sekilas, lalu menahan tawanya. Tawa meledek yang dibuat-buat.

"Pfft. Asal kau tahu. Aku tak akan tergoda oleh penampilanmu," kilah Naruto. "Aku sudah sering melihat tubuhmu dengan tanpa sehelai benang pun di _loop-loop_ sebelumnya. Bahkan aku sudah hapal bentuk-"

BUGH!

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat Hinata menendang punggungnya. Hinata makin kesal. Ini hari libur di tengah kesibukannya sebagai Hokage. Niat awal ia datang ke rumah Naruto adalah untuk bermesraan dengannya. Tapi malah begini jadinya.

"Berengsek! Kau sudah pernah melihat tubuhku tapi kau menolak untuk menikahiku!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukannya tidak mau menikahimu. Tapi belum saatnya, kau belum dewasa."

Naruto yang sempat terjatuh dari kursinya kembali bangkit dan meneruskan acara melukisnya.

"Siapa bilang? Umurku sudah 16 tahun, apa itu belum cukup?"

"Tapi umurku sudah 1900 tahun nona, jadi bagiku kau masih bocah."

"Argghh!"

Hinata yang frustasi menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, memeluk guling, lalu memukul-mukulnya berulang kali.

Naruto melirik Hinata sejenak. Ia mulai menyadari kekesalan Hinata. Kelihatannya ia sudah keterlaluan. Hinata di _loop_ kali ini amat _tsundere_, mudah sekali marah. Naruto sadar, sedikit banyak ini adalah pengaruh sikap kasarnya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Naruto perlu mengurangi sikap cueknya dalam menghadapi Hinata nomor 18 ini. Hinata layak mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih baik.

"Ayahmu tak akan setuju jika kita menikah sekarang," tambah Naruto. "Kita menikah memang tidak selalu di waktu yang sama, tapi kalau dirata-ratakan di umur 19-25 tahun. Kalau memang kau sudah tak sabar, paling tidak tunggulah sampai kau berumur 17 tahun."

Kata-kata Naruto tak mempan. Hinata masih saja cemberut. Naruto menghela napas pelan.

'Apa boleh buat, semoga cara itu berhasil,' pikirnya.

Naruto menyimpan kuas dan paletnya. Ia menyingkirkan guling yang sedang dipeluk Hinata. Ia lalu menyimpan tangan kirinya di samping kepala Hinata dan tangan kanannya menelusup ke belakang leher Hinata, ke balik untaian rambut indigo Hinata. Hinata masih bingung Naruto mau apa, sampai kemudian kepala Hinata ditarik pelan dan Naruto menciumnya.

Naruto mengecup pelan bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata hanya bengong di bawah Naruto. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Hinata terlalu kaget untuk bisa membalas sehingga Naruto membiarkan Hinata untuk mengatur napas dan menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah Hinata agak tenang, Naruto mengusap pelan bibir bawah Hinata dengan jempol tangan kanannya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengecupnya kembali. Kali ini lebih lembut untuk memberikan kesempatan kepada Hinata untuk membalas ciumannya. Hinata yang mulai bisa membiasakan diri memejamkan matanya, memeluk leher Naruto, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang," kata Naruto saat ciuman mereka berakhir. Dirapikannya rambut Hinata, kemudian ia selipkan ke balik telinga Hinata. "Tapi aku berjanji akan menikahimu. Jadi bersabarlah sebentar, Hime," gumam Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Pipinya merona dan memanas karena malu dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Rupanya 'ciuman' masih jadi cara ampuh untuk membuat Hinata ceria kembali, pikir Naruto. Cara itu sudah terbukti ampuh selama ribuan tahun.

Namun mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata jadi sadar kalau dirinya memang masih kecil. Sikapnya masih kekanakan. Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang bisa berpikir dewasa. Mulai saat ini Hinata tak akan menuntut banyak dari Naruto.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu menuntut banyak darimu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu aku pegang janjimu," gumam Hinata sambil mengusap pipi kiri Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu bangkit kembali dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata agar ia duduk kembali. Tapi alih-alih duduk di tepi kasur, kini Hinata malah memaksa duduk di kursi depan kanvas yang sebenarnya kecil. Jadilah mereka duduk merapat.

Hinata mengapit lengan kiri Naruto sambil memperhatikan apa yang Naruto lukis. Yup, saat-saat bersama seperti ini sudah cukup bagi Hinata. Naruto pun terlihat tak terganggu. Malah jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, ada senyuman tipis di wajahnya dan Hinata sadar itu.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hinata.

"Terima kasih? Untuk?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Terima kasih karena telah kembali jadi Naruto yang kukenal."

Naruto agak kaget. Benarkah ia sudah jadi Naruto yang seperti dulu? Bahkan Naruto tak sadar kalau dirinya jadi lebih sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata benar menceritakan rahasianya kepada Hinata membuat beban yang dipikulnya lebih ringan.

'Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih,' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa ini Yuki?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk gadis berambut pirang panjang di lukisan Naruto.

"Ya. Aku sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah anak-anak kita. Aku tak bisa membawa foto mereka dalam _loop_. Sehingga melukis mereka adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku tetap mengingat wajah mereka dari waktu ke waktu."

Hinata memperhatikan sosok Yuki dengan lebih mendetail. "Nampaknya dia mewarisi fisikmu. Lihatlah rambutnya, matanya, senyumannya, semuanya mirip denganmu."

"Hmm." Naruto menyetujui. "Dia juga periang dan tak mau diam. Tapi ada satu sifat yang sangat dominan pada dirinya yang ia warisi darimu, yaitu perhatian. Dia sangat peduli pada kita keluarganya, terutama pada adiknya, Ame. Dia seorang sosok kakak yang baik."

"Bagaimana dengan Ame?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menunjuk sosok anak muda di samping Yuki. "Dia sedikit pemalu. Kita sering khawatir padanya karena ia sangat sulit mempunyai teman. Tapi seiring dengan waktu ia tumbuh jadi anak yang kuat dan selalu ingin tahu hal baru. Itulah alasan kenapa dia senang sekali berkeliling dunia. Sejak saat itulah justru dia jadi punya banyak teman."

"Kalau ini siapa?" tanya Hinata. Telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk 2 sosok lain di samping Ame dan Yuki.

"Ini Bolt dan Himawari, anak kita di _loop_ ke-2. Bolt anak yang hiperaktif dan selalu berusaha mencari perhatianku. Dia nakal dan selalu membuat onar di desa."

"Persis sepertimu waktu kecil?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum mengingat betapa nakal anaknya itu. "Di _loop_ ke-2 aku sibuk jadi Hokage dan mencari tahu cara keluar dari _loop_ sehingga aku jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Yang ini adik Bolt, namanya Himawari," lanjut Naruto. "Dia bisa dibilang cucu kesayangan ayahmu karena mewarisi darah Hyuuga yang kuat. Dia anak yang supel dan ramah. Tapi aku tak akan membuatnya marah karena aku pernah dibuat pingsan karena aliran chakra di tubuhku terhenti oleh jurus miliknya."

"Hahaha. Benarkah?"

Hinata menanyakan sisa anak-anak lain di lukisan yang jumlahnya belasan. Hinata merasa aneh sekali melihat sosok anak-anaknya di _loop_-_loop_ sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya pernah melahirkan mereka. Lama Hinata mencari tahu kehidupan Naruto. Ada banyak hal yang ia tanyakan, untungnya Naruto yang sekarang lebih terbuka dan tidak merahasiakan apapun dari Hinata. Setelah mencari tahu kehidupan Naruto di masa depan, Hinata jadi lebih banyak diam. Ia baru sadar betapa egois dirinya dengan meminta Naruto menikahinya di tengah masalah yang sedang Naruto hadapi.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan _loop_. Aku sudah janji untuk membantumu keluar dari _loop_."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, senyum yang mulai sering ditunjukannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia menyimpan palet dan kuasnya, mengakhiri kegiatan melukisnya hari ini. Naruto kemudian memeluk pundak Hinata dari samping.

"Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu, tapi masalah _loop_ ini lebih besar dari yang kau kira. Kita perlu waktu luang yang banyak untuk memikirkannya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang karena sudah berbagi beban masalah ini denganmu. Saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita pikirkan."

"Apa?"

"Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4."

* * *

><p>Berkat info yang diterima Naruto, serta strategi yang mereka susun bersama, Hinata mulai menyiapkan strategi perang dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi persiapan yang dibuat Hinata dibuat dengan samar sehingga para <em>shinobi<em> tidak curiga. Hinata meningkatkan persenjataan dan kemampuan bertarung semua _shinobi_ tanpa mereka sadari. Diantaranya dengan mengadakan sparing-sparing setiap sore yang wajib diikuti semua _shinobi_ serta mengadakan turnamen internal Konoha.

Naruto memantau persiapan yang dibuat Hinata setiap hari. Tapi Naruto enggan menceritakan perang secara detail karena ada hal yang tak selayaknya diceritakan sekarang. Misalnya tentang kematian Neji. Mental Hinata bisa turun drastis jika tahu kakaknya akan mati. Naruto hanya menceritakan skenario perang secara garis besarnya saja.

Beberapa ninja jenius seperti Kakashi sadar akan rencana yang sedang dirancang Hinata. Namun ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk bicara dengan Hinata saking sibuknya sang Hokage. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Naruto.

"Apa rencana kalian?" tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto yang sedang bersantai di menara Hokage.

"Kami hanya memperkuat kekuatan desa. Itu saja," kilah Naruto.

Mungkin _shinobi_ lain bisa menerima alasan Naruto itu, tapi tidak dengan Kakashi. Ia tahu ada yang aneh. Jumlah produksi senjata Konoha sudah melebihi batas kewajaran.

"Tapi ini berlebihan. Angkatan perang dan senjata kita terlalu banyak. Desa lain bisa curiga dan menduga kita akan melakukan invasi besar-besaran kepada mereka," kata Kakashi.

Naruto terdiam. Kakashi memang susah dibohongi.

"Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi 'kan?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya." Kakashi sudah akan menyela lagi, tapi buru-buru Naruto menambahkan. "Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik. Kau akan banyak berperan saat 'sesuatu' itu tiba."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Kakashi, Naruto menghilang. Ia takut salah bicara dan malah membocorkan perang. Apalagi musuh yang akan dihadapi aliansi _shinobi_ adalah sahabat terbaik Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Hari berganti hari. Tobi mendeklarasikan perang. Pertemuan 5 Kage telah dilakukan dan kelimanya sepakat untuk membentuk aliansi <em>shinobi<em>. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Ada perang besar yang akan dihadapi Konoha.

Semua _shinobi_ semakin rajin berlatih, tak terkecuali Hinata.

BUGH!

Pukulan Hinata mengenai perut Naruto dengan telak.

"Ghhk!" Naruto terjatuh, lalu ia mundur untuk menghindari serangan lanjutan Hinata. Tapi Hinata melesat cepat ke arahnya. Pukulan lain sudah mengarah ke wajah Naruto. "Stop!"

Hinata menahan tinjunya. "Itu saja kemampuanmu?" cibir Hinata.

"Cih! Aku hanya menggunakan _taijutsu_, jika aku menggunakan _ninjutsu_, kau tak punya peluang menang," jawab Naruto.

"Hehe." Hinata mengulurkan tangan ke arah Naruto. "Ayo kita istirahat."

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dengan senang hati. Saat ia menuntunnya ke bawah pohon yang teduh, Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari belakang. Hinata sudah semakin hebat saja, pikirnya. Tak salah ia mewariskan gelar Hokage padanya.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon maple, bersandar pada batangnya yang besar. Mereka berdua sedang berada di lapangan berlatih yang biasa digunakan Naruto saat kecil. Jika di kehidupan pertama Hinata hanya berani memperhatikan Naruto dari balik semak, kini Hinata bisa berlatih berdua dengan Naruto di lapangan yang sama.

"Apa aku akan mampu memimpin Konoha dalam perang ini?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Pandangannya lurus ke arah desa Konoha yang terlihat kecil dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Rasa khawatirnya terlihat jelas. Berbanding terbalik dari perasaan Naruto yang justru yakin pada kemampuan Hinata setelah melihat perkembangan kekuatannya. Maklum saja ini pertama kalinya Hinata akan memimpin Konoha dalam pertarungan skala besar. Ada beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Ada tanggung jawab yang harus dipikulnya. Ada ribuan nyawa penduduk yang harus ia jaga.

Naruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Yakinlah pada kemampuanmu sendiri. Bukannya aku ingin membuatmu besar kepala, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupan pertama kita, kau yang sekarang sudah lebih kuat. Jauh lebih kuat. Percayalah padaku."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia senang Naruto percaya padanya. "Ini perang dan pasti akan memakan banyak korban. Benarkan? Apa kau bisa memberitahuku siapa saja yang jadi korban?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa menjawab. Di dunia ini ada hukum keseimbangan alam dimana saat seseorang ditakdirkan mati, maka harus ada energi yang lenyap. Itu artinya jika orang tersebut kau selamatkan dan tidak jadi mati, maka akan ada orang lain yang menggantikan kematiannya. Jadi percuma saja. Aku tak akan memberitahumu siapa saja yang mati. Tetaplah pada rencana yang sudah kita susun. Pandulah para _shinobi_ melawan Kabuto dan Zetsu sementara Tobi dan Madara akan kuurus."

Meskipun tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto, tapi Hinata akhirnya bisa lebih tenang. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ia memberikan sebotol air dan bento kepada Naruto. Naruto yang sudah kehausan dan kelaparan tak banyak bicara lagi dan langsung minum air yang diberikan Hinata, juga makan bento yang sudah Hinata siapkan. Tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto memuntahkannya. Sontak saja Hinata kaget.

"Kenapa kau muntahkan!?"

"Tidak enak. Kau koki yang payah! Hoek!" ejek Naruto sambil terus mengeluarkan makanan yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

"A-apa?!" Hinata merebut bento di tangan Naruto dan mencicipinya sendiri. Memang sih rasanya tak begitu enak. Hinata malu sendiri. Padahal saat ia memasaknya rasanya sudah pas.

"Haha, ini lucu sekali padahal dalam _loop_ sebelum-sebelumnya kau jago sekali masak."

Hinata berpaling ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan rasa malu bercampur kesal yang kini ia rasakan. "Ya, aku memang payah jika dibandingkan Hinata-Hinata sebelumku," gumamnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku tidak feminim, aku kasar, aku egois, aku tidak pandai memasak."

"H-hei.." Naruto menyadari perubahan emosi Hinata.

"Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam aku berlatih untuk mengejarmu. Aku tak punya waktu untuk belajar memasak. Mungkin itu jugalah yang jadi alasan kenapa kau berpikir berulang kali untuk menikahiku," gumam Hinata lagi.

Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak berpikiran sampai ke sana. Sejak umur 10 tahun Naruto memperlakukan Hinata dengan kasar sehingga memaksa Hinata untuk berlatih agar lebih kuat. Mana ada waktu untuk sekedar belajar memasak? Naruto lupa kalau dirinyalah yang membentuk sifat Hinata ke-18 jadi seperti sekarang.

"Aku memang bukan tipe istri yang ideal. Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu jika kelak kau meninggalkanku karena sifatku ini." Rasa kesal itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah ungkapan yang menyayat hati.

"Tidak!" sela Naruto. "Memangnya siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu?"

Hinata tak bicara lagi. Naruto menghela napas pelan kemudian ia beringsut mendekati Hinata. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata, membuat gadis itu kaget.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang kemudian bergumam, "Maaf Hime, aku keterlaluan."

Hinata tak memberontak. Ia terlihat mengusap wajahnya, sepertinya tadi ia menangis. Tak lama kemudian Hinata bersandar di dada Naruto dan memegang erat tangan Naruto yang sedang memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah membeda-bedakan lagi Hinata dengan Hinata lainnya," kata Hinata, suaranya agak serak. "Aku yakin bagaimanapun sikap mereka, mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk menyayangimu, begitu juga denganku."

"Ya, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

Lama keduanya terdiam, seakan tak ingin melewatkan kebersamaan ini. Jarang-jarang mereka punya kesempatan untuk ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong mau sampai kapan kau memelukku? Badanku bau keringat lho," celetuk Hinata.

Naruto tertawa. "Tak apa. Aku suka bau keringatmu. Beri aku waktu 3 menit lagi."

"Ck! Dasar mesum."

* * *

><p>Perang antara aliansi <em>shinobi<em> dan Tobi telah dimulai. Setelah sekian lama 5 negara besar saling bersaing dan saling mengawasi kini kelimanya kembali terlibat dalam perang besar. Namun bedanya, dalam perang dunia ninja ke-4 ini kelima negara bersatu membentuk aliansi _shinobi_ untuk melawan Akatsuki yang dipimpin oleh Tobi.

Ini tentu bukan hal yang baru bagi Naruto. Ia sudah hapal alur perang ini. Perang dimulai dengan Tobi alias Obito sebagai pemimpinnya dibantu Kabuto, kemudian diambil alih oleh Madara, kemudian oleh Kaguya.

Dari hasil pengamatan Naruto, seharusnya perang tidak akan berkepanjangan seandainya Naruto mencegah perbuatan Tobi dari awal. Dalam _loop_ sebelum-sebelumnya, Naruto pernah menghindarkan Konoha dari perang. Namun karena dalam _loop_ ke-18 ini Naruto baru bisa 'diatur' oleh Hinata sekarang, maka Naruto baru memikirkan lagi nasib Konoha sekarang. Sebelumnya ia terlanjur cuek dan malas untuk mengurus perang. Ia cenderung pasrah dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti biasa. Mungkin sudah bosan dengan _loop_ yang terjadi.

Sekarang mau tak mau Naruto harus menyelesaikan perang meskipun sudah terlanjur dimulai. Ia akan membelokkan sedikit alurnya.

Obito dan Madara dinilai paling kuat saat ini karena Kaguya belum muncul, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk menangani mereka sementara shinobi lain menghadapi Kabuto dan ribuan Zetsu.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan ceramahnya untuk mengalahkan Obito. Ditambah bantuan Kakashi, akhirnya Obito mau diajak untuk menggagalkan niatnya menjalankan rencana mata bulan. Yang jadi permasalahan justru adalah Madara yang tak mempan dilawan dengan cara halus. Madara bukanlah sosok yang mau dengan mudah diajak berkompromi. Ujung-ujungnya tetap saja Naruto harus mengalahkan Madara.

"Waktumu di dunia sudah habis. Tempatmu bukan di sini."

"Aku di sini untuk melawan Hashirama," kata Madara. "Bukan kau."

"Sayangnya kau harus melewatiku dulu."

"Dasar bocah."

Madara bukanlah musuh kacangan yang bisa dikalahkan dengan cepat. Meskipun Naruto sudah pernah melawannya berulang kali, tapi Madara selalu memberikan perlawanan sengit. Madara selalu punya gaya penyerangan yang berbeda, menyesuaikan dengan tingkat kekuatan lawan. Daya analisisnya cepat khas seorang Uchiha.

BLASH!

Madara menatap perutnya yang dihancurkan oleh Rasengan milik Naruto. Ada yang aneh. Serpihan-serpihan tubuhnya tak kembali seperti semula. Naruto menggabungkan jurus miliknya dengan teknik penyegelan.

"Aku bukan bocah, umurku mungkin 7 atau 8 kali lebih tua darimu."

Madara melotot tak percaya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seseorang yang iri padamu. Kau bisa mati tapi ingin hidup abadi. Percayalah, setelah kau hidup abadi kau justru akan berharap untuk bisa mati."

Dengan demikian Madara bisa disegel tanpa sempat mengaktifkan mata bulan. Kaguya tak pernah muncul di _loop_ ke-18. Dan terdengar kabar kalau Kabuto dan pasukannya pun sudah bisa ditangani.

* * *

><p>Perang kali ini berjalan singkat. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak kelelahan. Melawan Madara, Obito, dan Juubi bukanlah hal yang mudah meskipun sudah dibantu oleh <em>shinobi<em> lain. Tetap saja Naruto kehabisan _chakra_.

Namun seolah-olah rasa lelahnya lenyap begitu melihat Hinata. Begitu menyadari kehadirannya, Hinata segera berlari ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya begitu ceria. Tampak raut kepuasan di sana karena ia telah mampu memimpin Konoha memenangkan perang. Kedua tangan Hinata diulurkan, seperti ingin memeluk Naruto. Naruto mengerti. Ia ikut tersenyum dan bersiap menyambutnya. Tapi pelukan itu tak pernah terjadi. Hinata terlanjur tumbang ke tanah.

"Hinata!"

Naruto panik dan segera meraih Hinata ke dalam pangkuannya. Raut wajah Naruto makin panik kala ia menyadari kalau hidung Hinata mengeluarkan darah.

"Medis! Medis! Sakura! Dimana Sakura?!" teriak Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang. Ia segera memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan mengalirkan _chakra_ ke tubuh Hinata. Lama Sakura berusaha menyembuhkan Hinata. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Apa kau membutuhkan _chakra_ tambahan? Ambil dari tubuhku," ujar Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf Naruto."

"Maaf apa maksudmu?!"

"Hinata… dia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Naruto tertegun. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!" tanya Naruto panik. "Aku sudah mengirimkan _bunshin_-ku ke sini untuk membantu."

"Apa karena dia mengobati kami semua dengan jurusnya?" tanya Ino yang ikut memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Bukan itu penyebab utamanya," jawab Sakura. "Ini efek jangka panjang dari penggunaan jurus penyembuhan _Sozo Saisei_ selama bertahun-tahun. Tsunade-_sama_ pernah bilang kalau itu jurus yang bisa memperpendek umur. Dia bukan keturunan Hashirama dan juga dia tak punya stamina yang besar. Dia selalu memaksakan diri dengan menyembuhkan seluruh luka di badannya dengan jurus itu. Dia melakukannya untuk… mengejarmu… untuk berusaha lebih kuat darimu."

"Apa?" Naruto baru sadar kalau semua ini salahnya. Semua kekacauan ini berujung pada sikapnya terhadap Hinata sejak 6 tahun lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto," bisik Hinata.

"Hinata…" Naruto memeluk Hinata. Ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya lebih banyak.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku ingin lebih kuat darimu karena memang itu keinginanku sendiri. Lalu aku juga melindungi penduduk karena itu kewajibanku sebagai seorang pemimpin, sebagai seorang Hokage," lanjut Hinata.

"Tapi ini salah. Tidak seharusnya berakhir begini. Bukankah kita akan menikah, Hime?" tanya Naruto. Hinata bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari suara Naruto.

"Maafkan aku…" Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. "Tenang saja. Bukankah kau bisa bertemu dengan Hinata ke-19 di _loop_ selanjutnya?"

"Tapi kalian berbeda. Kau unik. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," jawab Naruto.

"Lagi-lagi kau salah. Semua Hinata itu sama. Jika kau pikir kami beda, berarti kau tidak benar-benar melihat hati dan kesungguhan kami. Bagaimanapun sikap yang kami tunjukkan, bagaimanapun tampilan luar kami, pada dasarnya kami punya satu kesamaan… kami semua amat menyayangimu... Semua Hinata menyayangimu tanpa terkecuali. Jadi… berjanjilah… tolong perlakukan Hinata selanjutnya… dengan baik," bisik Hinata lagi dengan suara yang putus-putus.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan banyak protes, waktuku tak banyak…." potong Hinata. "Dengar, mungkin kau sudah tahu ini. Kau melarangku untuk mengucapkan ini. Tapi aku sangat ingin mengucapkannya, setidaknya sebelum aku mati."

Naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto…. Sangat… menyayangimu," ujar Hinata, mengungkapkan kalimat sederhana yang sudah lama ingin disampaikannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Hime," jawab Naruto, akhirnya mengakui perasaannya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata kemudian menciumnya. Sayangnya genggaman Hinata kian melemah, seiring dengan mata lavendernya yang perlahan menutup.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hime? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kita akan menikah? Aku sudah berjanji akan melamarmu setelah perang usai," ujar Naruto bicara sendiri. Ucapannya begitu pilu, membuat semua orang di sekitarnya ikut sedih.

Naruto tak menangis, tapi rasa sakit di dadanya bukan main.

Meski Naruto dan Hinata ke-18 sering berkelahi, tapi entah kenapa Hinata di _loop_ ke 18 ini bisa mengembalikan keinginan Naruto untuk menikahi Hinata lagi setelah sekian lama menjauhinya. Hinata ke-18 adalah Hinata yang paling dekat dengan Naruto setelah Hinata di kehidupan pertama. Meskipun kebersamaan mereka tak banyak, Naruto sangat menghargai setiap detik waktunya bersama Hinata 18. Naruto merasakan kehilangan yang hampir setara dengan kehilangan di kehidupan pertamanya.

Dibaringkannya Hinata di tanah dengan hati-hati.

"Kau mempelajari jurus yang sama dan kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati?" tanya Naruto dingin. Ia masih menunduk menatap sosok tak bernyawa Hinata. Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia tahu sejak di akademi Naruto memang tak lagi tertarik padanya. Naruto juga sempat beberapa kali melontarkan kata-kata tajam. Tapi jika menyuruhnya mati, rasanya ini sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa teman satu timnya itu jadi tidak berperasaan begini? Gadis pink itu tak mampu menahan rasa sedihnya dan menangis.

"Naruto!" bela Tsunade yang baru datang dari kerumunan _shinobi_. Kelihatannya ia terluka parah karena harus dibantu Shizune saat berjalan.

Naruto seolah sudah kalap. Ia tak peduli omongan Tsunade. Naruto kemudian menatap Neji yang berjongkok tak jauh darinya.

"Atau kau saja, Neji. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati? Asal kau tahu, kaulah yang seharusnya ditakdirkan mati hari ini. Bukan Hinata."

Neji menyernyit tak mengerti. Sejak tadi ia pun kurang bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Hinata dan Naruto. Loop, Hinata selanjutnya, Hinata ke-19, apalah arti semua itu? Tapi yang jelas ia tersinggung jika disuruh mati.

"Cukup Naruto! Jaga omonganmu!" ulang Tsunade.

"Jadi tidak ada yang mau mati?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dan menatap semua _shinobi_ di sekelilingnya. Beberapa dari mereka perlahan melangkah menjauh. Mereka berpikir Naruto gila karena kehilangan Hinata. Bicaranya ngawur. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Secepat kilat Naruto merebut katana milik Sasuke dan diarahkannya ke jantungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang mati."

Semua orang terkejut atas sikap Naruto. Apa yang merasuki pikirannya hingga ia jadi begini? Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang tahu seberat apa beban yang ditanggungnya akibat _loop_ yang terjadi tanpa henti. Naruto berpikir mungkin dengan bunuh diri _loop_ bisa dihentikan.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sadarlah!" cegah Tsunade.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto!" ujar Kakashi.

"Hentikan Naruto!" cegah yang lain.

Naruto seolah tak peduli dan malah tersenyum. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Aku ingin menemui Hinata lagi. Selamat tinggal."

Katana itu melesat cepat ke dada kirinya, mengincar jantung Naruto.

BLESH!

* * *

><p>Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Pandangannya mulai buram seberapa kuatpun ia membuka matanya. Naruto sempat melihat orang-orang berteriak padanya. Lalu menangkapnya saat ia akan terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi tak satupun suara mereka yang bisa Naruto dengar. Pandangannya makin gelap dan akhirnya semuanya berubah hitam.<p>

Hitam.

Tak!

Naruto membuka matanya. Kapur tulis di tangan Naruto patah. Tangannya gemetaran. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Sosok yang dicarinya ada di sana. Duduk memperhatikan ke depan kelas. Ternyata bunuh diri tidak menghentikan loop, kini Naruto masuk ke loop 19. Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Hinata tapi ia tak mau senang dulu. Apa Hinata yang ada di hadapannya sama dengan Hinata yang akan dinikahinya?

"Hinata," panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?" sahut Hinata. Terkejut mendengar Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Apa kau tahu makna bunga lavender?" tanya Naruto.

Sontak saja Hinata bingung, termasuk seisi kelas. Naruto tak pedulikan panggilan Iruka yang menyuruhnya melanjutkan tugasnya di papan tulis. Pandangan Naruto masih lurus ke arah Hinata.

'Ingatlah! Kumohon,' batin Naruto, penuh harap.

"Um… tidak. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata.

Naruto merasa dadanya seperti hancur berantakan. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya. Kapur yang dipegangnya sudah benar-benar hancur. Tanpa mempedulikan seisi kelas, Naruto melompat ke samping Hinata dan menarik kerah jaketnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali padamu! Lavender berarti pengabdian, keberuntungan, kesuksesan, dan kebahagiaan. Kenapa kau tak juga mengingatnya!"

Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan badan mungil Hinata.

"M-maaf… aku tidak tahu. Hiks…." Perlahan kedua mata lavender Hinata mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto marah hanya karena ia tak tahu makna bunga lavender? Lalu kenapa saat Hinata melihat mata safir Naruto ia merasa sedih?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan dia Naruto!" lerai Iruka.

"Arghh!" Keadaan sudah semakin kacau. Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Hinata kemudian berlari lewat jendela. Tujuannya adalah monumen Hokage. Dalam perjalanan ke sana Naruto ingat kalau hanya dirinya yang mengalami loop. Hinata ke-18 sudah benar-benar mati, kenangan yang pernah mereka miliki sudah lenyap begitu saja….

Naruto memegang dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit. Ini terlalu sakit. Naruto sudah tak tahan.

Naruto bunuh diri lagi dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas monumen Hokage.

Bangun di kelas lagi.

Bunuh diri lagi.

Lagi….

Lagi….

Lagi….

Sampai ia lupa bagaimana rasanya 'sakit' dan bagaimana rasanya 'mati'.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bagaimana perasaan kalian? Nyesek? Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto di setiap loop. Chapter ini lama sekali proses pengetikannya dikarenakan saya bingung mau diposting atau ga. Ending chap ini terlalu sadis. Hinata ke-18 begitu unik sehingga saya berpikir berulang kali saat akan membunuhnya. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, saya harus berusaha membuat pembaca merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Kalau para pembaca juga merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sama seperti Naruto, maka misi saya berhasil. Ngahaha.

Jadi yang mau protes atau tidak terima dengan akhir chapter ini silahkan tulis di review. Tapi yang jelas saya tak akan mengubah isi ceritanya.

**Balas review**:

**Poypoy: Titiknya harus ada 4 "Hah? T-tapi 'kan…."** Thanks koreksinya ya. Sering banget kelewat titik yang terakhir.

**Aisyah putri: Jangan terlalu banyak adegan action nya, entah kenapa kalo kebanyakan action jadi ngebosenin. **Setuju.

**Ryoko: Umurnya berape kalo boleh aye tau? **Rahasia. Coba Tebak. **Dan satu lagi, apa Fic The Time Trevel ada skuelnya kayak SO? **Ga ada. Bingung lanjutannya gimana.

**iadyyy222: marathon? haha. WORTH IT. big applause for the infinite loops. really really great story. Kalo nanti publish original novel kayak penulis ffn yg lain, bilang-bilang ya Rifuki-san. pasti beli kalo tauu :Db **Haha. Thx iady. Belum kepikiran nulis novel. Lihat sendiri kan saya jarang nulis. Hanya iseng nulis di sela waktu luang.

**Piiiiiip: Mau tau kenapa saya bela2in review panjng gini, ya karena ini the best fanfic yang pernah saya baca hingga sekarang. **Thx piiiiip! Konsep infinite loop sudah saya pegang sejak awal. Hanya saja ada 2 kemungkinan, jadi masih bingung nanti mau ending yang mana. Tapi yang jelas jangan terlalu berharap alur yang rumit dan kejutan dalam fic ini. Saya merencanakan fic ini antara 8, 9 atau mungkin 10 chapter. Jadi sudah jelas tingkat kerumitan alurnya jauuuh di bawah fic Time Traveler. Fic ini lebih menonjolkan kerumitan emosi dan penjiwaan karakternya dibanding tingkat kerumitan alurnya. And yes, selamat atas canon-nya Naruto-Hinata. Semoga akan lebih banyak fic NH di sini.

**No name, mao: **Terima kasih sudah mau komentar. Saya senang demi fic ini kalian bela-belain review padahal sebelumnya ga pernah review. Ga ada salahnya fic lainpun kalian review. Karena setiap author akan senang diberi review. Bisa jadi penyemangat update.

**Rifky09: Apa Naruto nanti pakai mode Ashura? **Hei, nama kita sama. Haha. Thx pujiannya. Mengenai ashura, kita lihat saja nanti.

**Bonek: Apa naruto pernah bunuh diri..hehehe **Baru aja noh. Haha

**some one who: kayaknya lu bukan tepi romantis dah :v wwkkwkwkwkw **Iye vroh. Maklumlah cowok. Bingung nulis yg begituan. Tapi di chapter ini terpaksa nulis agak-agak roman. Semoga hasilnya ga ancur. Wkwkwk.

**Ardiya: Setelah fic ini tamat apakah rifuki-san akan membuat fanfic lagi? **Santai aja bro. Ini juga belum tamat. Haha

**velha's: p.s : kurang tragis. **Gimana chap sekarang? Better? :D

**Takashima Nahi-chan:** **Kalau ada Boleh saya tau nama akun Fb anda?** Coba cari: Rifky Effendy. Tapi jangan nagih updatean ke FB. Haha. Lagian jarang buka FB.

Terima kasih yang udah doain saya sehat. Berkat doa kalian saya bisa nulis chapter ini di tengah kesibukan yang makin menggila. Maaf ga bisa bales semua reviewer yang anonim. Yang minta update atau menanyakan alur kedepannya atau menanyakan ending tidak akan saya balas.

Seperti biasa reviewer yang login akan saya balas lewat PM.

**© rifuki**


End file.
